Threat of the Three Realms - Naruto x Majikoi x FFVII
by Lambhuna
Summary: A few years after the War, Naruto is left bored as a new threat looms over the near horizon, tied with his past. Raised in an orphanage with two other children, they were family until they split up. Can they reconcile and defeat the new and old threats together? How does Naruto fare with the surfacing of the long-forgotten Ryugan? Naruto x Harem / NaruKazu. O.P'd Naruto.
1. Author's Notes

_**Hey! Now this may annoy a few people but I want to use this as an opportunity to connect with the readers out there.**_

_First off, the name's Josh; Lambhuna is simply my 'affectionately-given' nickname. (Yes, as in the curry.) I want to say that I'm not the best with grammar and all that jazz but I have quite a vivid imagination when I want one. Being a fan of the three stories in question here, I wanted to make my own fan-fiction and give me the chance to explore how far I can go with writing._

_I decided to add this at the beginning of the story as it'll be better to grab your attention this way. Throughout the time I write this, I'll be dealing with Uni work, so I'll try and update the story every week/fortnight as the story will_ _**constantly **__**be updated! **__With this in mind, don't feel hesitant to re-read the story so far and notices the little changes throughout._

_Thanks again for reading my stuff; being my first piece, I'm happy to have all the views, followers and favs I have. Please, please, **PLEASE**, review as it gives me something to work on and make the story so much better for you all. There will be fight scenes, so I need feedback on the enemies and there'll be lemons in here somewhere (considering it is rated M). That, and if someone would be kind enough to go over the story and make a much better version of it, then PM me (GMT)._

_**Josh ;)**_

_A quick heads up as well; for everyone who has been following the story, I want to tell you that I have taken down all but the first two chapters to update. Once I deem them ready to upload, then I will do so as I feel that my plot needed a change. __Keep up the follows and I hope you enjoy the new version more. If not, tell me! **:D**_

_**One more thing, MASSIVE shout out to MagnumSTL for ideas and continued support. Check his fanfic out, "The Uchiha Legacy"! **_


	2. Chapter One - Reunion

_**Do not own any copyrights, blah-de-blah...**_

_**So hey! First attempt at a fanfiction and I come out guns blazing with a Triple-Crossover! It'd only show two of the three, which blows, but oh well. Work in progress and it's going to turn into a behemoth of a task but it'll be so worth it once it's finished as I hope you'll agree as you read on.**_

_**PLEASE be a critic and a reviewer and just give me notes on how to improve the formatting and the general story.**_

**_Quick heads up: Chapter contains lemon hints. Kids under sixteen not advised but it's your choice after all. (First time writing, so bear with meh!)_**

_Bold quotes: Kurama talking to Naruto subconsciously / shouting emphasis_

_Italic quotes: used mainly for self-thoughts / whispering_

_Bold italic quotes: more than one person responding / off-screen talking_

**_ENJOY! xD_**

_**Chapter One - Reunion**_

It felt like the years were slowly drifting by since his confrontation with Obtio back in the Great War as his mind was trained into a routine of repeating everything he had been through over the years as a ninja; his early Academy days, back when he wasn't seen as a citizen of the Leaf but the Demon-Fox who almost destroyed the village. It was a prejudice he got accustomed to over the years but back as a child, it hurt him badly as he suffered a lonely childhood without his parents. As far back as he could remember, he always had a crush on one of the girls in his class by the name of Sakura Haruno but she was brought up like everyone else; he was the Demon-Fox and should be avoided at all costs, so she begins to crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was popular in the class he was in and they all respected him and admired him as well, making him his number one rival in the hopes of surpassing him one day and being recognized for his prowess. As often he would try, Naruto would end up hurting himself or making a massive fool of himself as people laughed at his stupidity. Sasuke could see how hard he was trying to keep up with him so he decided to play along with this little rivalry, turning out to be much more fun than he anticipated to be as a bond began to grow between the two of them. Naruto then thought about the few friends he did manage to make there; Shikamaru, Kiba and Chōji. They quickly bonded together as Naruto offered to share his food with them and had been close friends since, skipping lessons and playing together wherever they went. Shikamaru was the lazy one of the group, constantly moaning about this and that but in contrast, he was also the smartest of the group as he would often think of escape plans during lessons. Kiba was the animal lover but his clan were close with canines, so he grew up with some enhanced-traits; scent, hearing, sight and his physical trait of his canine-like teeth which was similar to Naruto's fox-like features. Then there was Chōji, the food-lover, who immediately got on with Naruto as the two of them would often find themselves in Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, eating like no tomorrow. Unlike the rest of the people, Teuchi and Ayame never looked down on him and were two of Naruto's favorite people to be with. The two of them couldn't complain about Naruto because he was a bundle of fun and their most respected customer.

Then his mind takes him back to the time where he would often be on his own as he leans on the swing as everyone else looks at him with proud eyes, commenting about him not being allowed in the Academy and just leaving the village for good. One little girl watched him from the distance as she felt sympathy for the blonde as she admired his tenacity to never give up, regardless what he faced; her name was Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga Clan. He remembers the time she was trapped by three bullies from the same grade as him as they physically handled her, shoving her face into the dirt. Naruto came out of nowhere and interfered with the commotion and took the beating on himself, up until the girl's uncle, Hizashi, broke the fight as Naruto laid on the ground unconscious. In that instance she began to grow in her abilities and her confidence from her extremely shy demeanor, realizing that he had stuck up for her regardless of not even knowing who she was. She suffered a loneliness similar to him as she was frowned upon by her father after her mother passed away and it inspired her to hold a kind thought about the blonde, later turning into affections of love for him.

He recalled the day he ran away from the village with the Scroll of Seals in the hope of passing the exam and graduate to Genin but he was tricked by his tutor, Mizuki, who simply wanted the scroll for himself and would kill Naruto for his prejudice. Iruka found out about this and placed himself between a large shuriken which would have killed him as Naruto ran away with the scroll. As Naruto hid, he overheard Iruka confess his mistakes about not looking after Naruto and not paying attention when he needed to and would promise to act like a brother to him and guide him. With tears in his eyes, Naruto defended Iruka as he learns the Shadow-Clone Technique from the scroll and defeated Mizuki, ironically, with the jutsu which he couldn't pull off; Clone Jutsu. Upon seeing this, Iruka hand him his headband and congratulates him for becoming a Genin.

Now officially a Genin, he was assigned into a squad of three with a captain. He was thrilled when he heard he would be in the same team as Sakura, his crush, but stropped when he was also placed with his rival, Sasuke. Sakura was ecstatic when she found out as she bragged off to her friend, Ino, who also had a crush on him. They met their Jounin team member, Kakashi, and pitted them the same way Naruto's father once did to Kakashi. After foolishly charging in, Naruto found himself tied to the post as Sakura and Sasuke captured the two bells Kakashi was guarding. With this in mind, Kakashi failed them all and heads off to report as the two ate lunch in front of Naruto. Sasuke offers his lunch to him, followed shortly by Sakura as Kakashi returns and gives them a scolding before telling the three of them they passed; Teamwork was the crucial point of the exercise. From then on, they were known as 'Team Kakashi' and began taking up missions.

Then his mind fast-forwarded to the Chunin Exams and the attack on the Leaf village by Orochimaru and the sand, leading to the death of the Third Hokage. Hiruzen was the father figure in his childhood and was devastated when he passed away, locking himself away from everyone else as he grieved. Sasuke was bitten during the second exam and he wasn't himself anymore, causing further worry for Naruto. Despite it all, a strange visitor came to him who would later become his sensei; his Godfather, Jiraiya. The two of them left the village to find the Fifth Hokage as they searched for Jiraiya's old teammate, Tsunade. His mind replayed the events of arguing with her about learning his father's technique, the Rasengan, and how she betted he'd learn it in a week. If he did, she'd take the role of Hokage and give him her necklace as well, which he accepted. A week later, Orochimaru returned for Naruto's power which resided within him but Tsunade and Jiraiya both fought against their old teammate, Orochimaru, as Shizune, Sakura and Naruto fought Kabuto. Protecting Tsunade from a lethal attack from Kabuto, Naruto had learned the Rasengan with the use of his clones and hit Kabuto with it, forcing the two of them to retreat afterwards. When they returned, Naruto wound up arguing with Tsunade again as he challenges her to a fight and losing again. Instead of flicking his forehead like last time, she kisses him instead, giving him her necklace and obliged to the role of the fifth Hokage.

His mind skipped forward past the time when he left the village to train with Jiraiya as he began to skim through the memories, such as the Akatsuki hunting him and his fellow Jinchuriki for the Tailed-Beasts, the rescue mission for Gaara, the One-Tail Jinchuriki, he defeated back in the Leaf's assault and showed him that he didn't have to suffer on his own, earning Gaara's respect and friendship. Then there was the destruction of the Leaf when Naruto was whisked away to Mount Myoboku to learn the Toad Sage Arts when they were notified about the attack, led by Nagato and Konan from the Akatsuki. He arrived and fought against them but he vividly remembered the time when Hinata stood up for him, knowing she didn't have a chance but that wasn't what he remembered... he recalled her telling him that she loved him. When she was injured, Naruto was almost consumed by the Nine-Tails as he transformed into the Eight-Tails' wrath form before his father, Minato, freed him from the demon's grasp and went on to talk Nagato out of the assault. In doing so, he opened their eyes to what they were doing and as an apology, Nagato brought those he had killed back to life; draining him of his power in the process.

The encounter with the Eight-Tails' Jinchuriki, Killer Bee, suddenly popped into his head. Naruto awed at him as he got along with the Eight-Tails, Gyuki, and asked them to teach him how to do the same for him and Kurama, to which Killer Bee refused at first. After a talk with the Eight-Tails, he began to show Naruto what he needed to do; defeating his darker self in front of the Waterfall of Truth, pulling the chakra from Kurama and absorb it to himself with help from his mother after a catch-up in his subconsciousness, then learned how to maintain and pull off the Tailed-Beast Rasengan. While this happened, a war was being fought for the capture of the last two Jinchuriki as they were placed under house-arrest. Shortly, the two of them found out what was happening and they escaped the island and the barriers in place as they entered the fray and fought alongside everyone. Tsunade and the Raikage stopped him but Naruto proved his worth and the trust from Tsunade, who always acted like his mother on the best of times. Later on, he would earn the trust of Kurama and allowing the two to transform into the Nine-Tails himself, introductions to all the other Tailed-Beasts (with exception of the One-Tail), his reunion with his father on the battlefront as Minato fought with Kurama's dark half, Obito's defeat and the end of the Tsukoyomi, Saskue's return to the Leaf and Kurama being reunited with his other half who was now also residing within him. With that regard, the Hokage truly feared the combination as she believed Naruto wouldn't be able to contain him after these many years but considering that one half of the Nine-Tails was already inside him, the other was able to re-merge and complete his true form once again. Acknowledging the risk and fear of the Hokage, Kurama promised that he would respect his host and fight alongside him and began acting like an older brother more than a demon fox - which Naruto very much enjoyed the idea as the two of them now get along really well.

With the Allied Shinobi Forces disbanded shortly after the war finished, things felt like they returned to normal but a lot more peaceful; which seemed to drive Naruto into a feeling of restlessness as of late so he finds himself outside on his balcony on most sunny days, reminiscing the same things over and over until he could tell you everything that happened as if he was reliving them again. He would just lay there as he felt the gentle summer breeze drift by, pine and lavender blending in the air as the sunbeams lavish over him, contemplating what he was going to do for the time being to keep himself busy. He was still training with Kurama and would meet up with Killer Bee for a spar, now and again, as the Tailed-Beasts. The two of them often traveled together to the 'Plains of War' to fight, deciding it would be best to go all out there because it would be out of range to the villages and out of harm's way. Many people watch from the villages as they would see massive explosions in the sky as they watched on in amazement as they instantly recognized that it was him. His mind then wandered and then began to think about how Sasuke managed to return to the Leaf; many people branded him a traitor and, at first, no-one seemed to have wanted him back but he seemed to take the blame as he tried to make amends for his actions. People are still a little skeptical, even to now but he's trying his best to repent and just be accepted again as he allowed himself to live in his old home just outside the village.

_"Thinking about it, I never did try for the Exams again but I don't get why they didn't promote me to Chunin after everything I did on the front! I got a medal for fighting but I'm still Genin! Right, that's what I'm going to do!"_

Naruto Uzumaki, now nineteen years of age, had matured into a dependable young man. His attitude to everything had changed during the war, maturing by leaps and bounds but this didn't mean that he'd grown out of his somewhat childish attitude. People noticed that Naruto's taste in his attire had changed after he had taken a liking to his father's get-up; so he had a white reversible jacket made with his name down the back of it in red writing, identical to his father's with his crest resting just above his name, a black t-shirt with his father's seal covering almost all of his chest area and white trousers with a red stripe running down his right leg with white boots to match. The amazing thing about his outfit was that it was reversible as he could reverse the colours to red being the dominant colour for when he wanted to focus on his Sage mode. His blonde hair had grown longer to the point he could now tie it back while still retaining the feral demeanor about him. His whisker-marks had grown to stand out even more on his face while his eyes grew to shine an even deeper blue than normal. He didn't take long to finish getting dressed before making his way to Lady Tsunade's office.

While travelling, he takes in the sights of the village as the sun was beaming down at the now reconstructed village after Naguto's assault. He reminisced on the times when he'd cause mischief for the village as he wanted attention that no-one would give. From being resorted to as 'that kid' to the 'Hero of the Leaf' and now was known to many as the 'Saviour of the World', he still couldn't get to grips with the titles as he still preferred his proper name because he hated the use of honorifics; Hinata being the only real exception. People would come up to him from time to time to ask him for a photo as a memento to pass on down through their families. He grew popular as many of the new generation of ninja all wanted to be like him, a hero.

He wasn't allowed to officially be classed as an instructor as he was still only a Genin but no-one stopped him when he privately trained with his protegé, Konohomaru. Naruto could see a lot of himself in his student as he was taking almost all the same steps as he did; learning the Rasengan at a young age and developed it into his own fire-style 'Flame Rasen-Bomb'. He defeated one of the Pain's in the assault and was regarded a hero as well, Naruto made sure of it. He was able to summon toads like Naruto (Naruto was now the official keeper of the Toad Scroll after Jiraiya), asking Gamakichi personally to act as his summon. Gamakichi knew the bond they both had with each other and how trustworthy Naruto was after his feats, so he happily agreed as Fukasaku taught him the Sage Art of the toads on Mount Myoboku as well, making him a crucial asset to the village and another 'Naruto in the Making' which he loved the sound of as he catches up with his lifetime-rival. Naruto remembers from time to time about the Third Hokage, Kono's grandfather, as he used to persuade him for stuff with his Sexy Jutsu.

Naruto stops as he reaches the Hokage's Monument as he takes a seat before the figure of his father as he often does. Most of the times, he would find himself on his own but there have been incidents where people have joined him; Tsunade speaking to her Grandfather, the First Hokage, Konohomaru talking to his Grandfather, the Third. Most times, he would sit there with Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata as they all speak to the Fourth. On his own, he begins speaking to him,

_"Hey Dad, hope you and Mum are okay. I miss you both but I know I just have to call on you and you'll be there for me. I've decided to re-take the Chunin exams after last time as I now got the chance to. I got a feeling I may need to compromise, so I hope my proposal doesn't sound too ridiculous but interesting enough to consider it. I hope you and mum pray that I'll get my chance to finally become a Chunin and make you both proud on how far I've come. Kurama says hi and he hopes you two are alright. He's become my protective older brother and we get along really well now but he's a pervert on times, like Jiraiya was. I've got to go and ask now, so I'll talk to you both soon. Peace!"_

He felt at ease when he talked to his parents this way as he knew they could hear him, which made him smile all the more.

* * *

He makes his way through the outer doors of the wooden building as he's suddenly overcome with a feeling of nostalgia as he approaches her office. He knocks twice before Tsunade responds,

"Come in!"

As Naruto enters her office, the Hokage and her assistant Shizune, turned their eyes to him and smiled. They suspected he'd come in nagging them about any missions and generally winding the two of the up but they were curious; he was calm and collective as he greets the two,

"Afternoon Tsunade, Shizune."

Tsunade gets out of her chair as both of them make their way to where he was standing. Slightly wincing at the fact that neither of them hadn't said a word to him, he was surprised (yet somewhat relieved) when they placed their hands on his forehead when he was expecting one of Tsunade's dreaded blows. She may not be as strong as him but she was still able to knock him out if she wanted to. The three of them were like family to each other; Tsunade was the mother-figure, Shizune was his big sister and he was the baby brother, hyper and energetic.

"Naruto? You're not moaning at us? _Everyone hide, the Akatsuki are going to attack again!_" Tsunade shouts jokingly as the other two laughs in response to her mad dancing abilities.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just here because I had a thought."

"_Really_? You have an _idea_? Is that even _possible_, 'baby brother'?" Shizune proclaimed as Tsunade begins to giggle to herself as Naruto simply rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, an idea! I do get them from time to time. Anyway, with everything that's happened with the war, I've found myself lounging on my balcony as of late, with nothing to do apart from thinking and it's sending me crazy!"

Tsunade lets out a small chuckle as she returns to her seat. _"You'll never change, Naruto." _both of them thought.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Considering that I'm a Genin on paper, I was wondering if I could take part in the upcoming Chunin Exams. I've got free time saved up on my hands so I can't see why not." he explained.

"Can I ask why? You're proven to everyone you're Jounin-Level already!" Shizune asks him, leaning on Tsunade's desk.

"It's because I'm slightly annoyed that you didn't promote me after the war. I thought I would be but it never happened and it still hurts a bit." Naruto confessed.

"You defeated Obito and the Akatsuki after all; I'm as annoyed as you for not promoting you there and then with the rest of the team." she replied as she knew Naruto would feel a little disappointed with her response.

_==Flashback==_

_The County Hall was crammed full with people from all the Five Nations as they witnessed the ceremony of the Ninja who fought, finally receive their just reward. The five respected Kages were present and many of the villagers who knew Naruto as he was among the line-up for promotional candidates. They were looking forward to the day he'd finally achieve Chunin Rank, the blonde included. One by one, his comrades and his teammates stepped up to receive their medals and their new rank as the audience applauded and cheered for them._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, please step forward."_

_Naruto turns to Shikamaru and Sakura as Hinata (who was on the other side of him) nudged him forward, earning a laugh from everyone in response. He smiles as this was the moment he was waiting for throughout the entire ceremony and he was beaming about it as Mifune hands him the most prized medal of all; the "Elemental Star"._

_"Naruto, you have done us a great service on the battlefront with the fight against Obito and the Akatsuki. You were the influence we needed to win and I'm rather glad you disobeyed direct orders. I award you with the highest honor of the Elemental Star medal, for the sole reason of taking command of the entire forces and strengthening them in battle. It is an honor to have fought alongside you, Naruto." Mifune speaks as he gives him a respectful bow, which Naruto returned gratefully._

_He proceeded to the pedestal in front of the audience where he would receive his new rank as his heart rate quickens exponentially. He sees the familiar faces of the Councillors of the Leaf Village, Homura and Koharu, but unlike everyone else they smiled at, they greeted him with a glare which began to send his emotions in flux._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, we have received requests from each of the Five Nations' Kage to promote you straight to Jounin Rank, among many others." Koharu stated coldly. "Taking these matters into consideration, we have decided that your request to be promoted..."_

_A long, anxious silence filled the chamber as everyone held their breath. Naruto waited as he felt like passing out from the anxiety rush his body was feeling; even Kurama was on edge to the response he would get. After what seemed forever, the woman spoke her decision,_

_"... is denied." she finished as a cold grin appears on her face. "You cannot obtained Jounin level, except through the Chunin Exams. B__y the seventeenth rule of the First Hokage's Tome, we invoke our right and announce this decision final."_

_*Faint*_

_*Uproar*_

_==Fast-Forward==_

_Tsunade, Ay, Mei, Onoki, Gaara, Mifune, Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata all proceeded to the Council Chamber as Tsunade motions the everyone to remain outside until they were called in, with the exception of Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata. Unlike her usual, calm demeanor, she punches the door to the room with great force, sending it through the wall on the other side of the room as the four of them marched in._

_"You better give me a damn good reason why Naruto didn't get that promotion!" Tsunade fumed, cracking her knuckles._

_"Simple. We chose not to because he disobeyed orders and jeopardize the entire resistance by entering the battle himself." Koharu calmly replied._

_"Really? Then what about everyone else who disobeyed orders and moved their attention to the other squads? What about Naruto's close friends deserting their posts to fight against Obito while me and the other Kages fought Madara?"_

_"That is different; you were not as important as him. If we lose Naruto, we lose our authority in our military power and it will leave us defenceless against any attacks from the other nations." That response got her some cold looks from the four of them as it made them feel worthless._

_"You really believe that crap? It was thanks to Naruto we were able to establish the Allied Forces in the beginning, thanks to Tsunade and Gaara! After the war, do you really think we're going to attack one another after what Naruto sacrificed? He laid his life down for not just one or two, but the ENTIRE shinobi world, yet you have the tenacity to refuse him a promotion as he watches everyone else receive theirs?" Sakura retaliated, slamming her fist on the desk in front. The inner Sakura was yelling at her to just end them both now._

_"Well, the decision has been made and you cannot change it by the law of the First Hokage. We win." Koharu grinned._

_"You still hate him, don't you?" Hinata spoke up. It wasn't her usual quiet voice but the others could tell she was gritting her teeth as the rage inside of her was slowly beginning to build._

_"What?" she replied._

_"You still hate him for being the Nine-Ta- no, Kurama's host; you still hold prejudice for him after what the fox did to the village. Let me make something clear to you both. He didn't ask for it, he was forced into it in a last-ditch effort to save your precious village and your positions as Councillors to the Hokage. He could have let loose at any point but he chose not to, because he wanted your respect. He has to work harder than everyone else, yet again, just to prove he deserves something as meaningless as a title because you two were too stubborn to your own ideals to look past the fox and stare into the eyes of the young man. He's taken time off and headed to the Land of Waves. Do you want to know something? They're treating him like a king over there. Your prejudice has made you both public enemies one and two. You're on about military power being your focus but I've overheard discussion from my father saying that every alliance we've established has now disbanded because of the reputation you've stained this village with!" Hinata spat. Everyone looked stunned as this was not the Hinata they knew, she was adamant and she spoke like the heiress she was._

_"Even if we admitted it, which we do, you cannot change the decision because the law is just. I only wish that Danzo had officially been accepted as Hokage instead of you blonde bimbo. He would have a better sense of how to run this village by sheer force, not by your pitiful sympathetics." she smiled evilly. "Save yourselves the hassle and leave our sight!" she cackles. The amount of killing intent stifled the air at the remark but Tsunade grins, forcing her to stop. At that moment, the remaining people walked in and stood beside her, facing the two of them._

_"What is this nonsense!?" Koharu protested._

_"Let me explain. I was hated, as a child, for being a Jinchuriki in my village. I wasn't seen as a human child but a demon. People tried to kill me but all I wanted was for someone to stand beside me. I was blinded by darkness for years, up until Naruto appeared and told me that he was my friend; a concept I never understood. Since that day, we have seen each other as brothers to one another and we protect each other when we need it. You denying him the promotion is an insult to Naruto, myself and the other remaining Jinchuriki. I don't think your village would stand against another brutal attack if one were to occur." Gaara explained as his rage began to burn in his voice. Gaara was reunited with Shikaku after the war when Naruto destroyed the Gedo Statue who held the Tailed-Beast prisoners._

_"He proposed to me on the way to the Five Kage meeting as he pleaded with me to let Sasuke off the hook. I thought of him as stupid and childish because he was pleading for a criminal but he was pleading for his friend. We both fought when he and my brother, Killer Bee, escaped the island to fight alongside everyone else and he won. Seeing how he fared against the Ten-Tails and Obito, I have no doubt that, that child is something the shinobi world truly needed; a child devoted to peace and a heart that's pure enough to bring people back to the light from spending their time in darkness." Ay tailed._

_"He respected those with more authority than him but he was still like a friend to us all. I knew something was odd about him but I was too stubborn to acknowledge. When we were faced against Madara, Naruto was already there with Gaara as they tried to fend him off. He knew he had no chance but he did it anyway; he faces every obstacle he encounters, head on. 'I will never give up and I'll never go back on my word.'; THAT was his ninja way. I admired him for his tenacious spirit and he swayed me." Onoki confessed as he hovers in mid-air._

_"Naruto has always been a seductive young man as he could change the views of whoever he talked to. My aid, Chōjurō, was shy in his abilities as a Swordsman of the Mist but he changed when he talked with Naruto; he's more ferocious and much more affirmative to his role. I feel sick at the fact he wasn't promoted because he deserved it more than everyone else did, yet he was the only one who refused. If I had to step down from my role as Mizukage to honor Naruto with the rank of Jounin, then I would do so without a second thought. In regard to the two females here who know Naruto, please pardon what I say next but I would easily marry a man like him." Mei spoke. Sakura and Hinata simply nodded in agreement and respect for her honesty. Even Tsunade cracked a grin as she would have contemplated it if she was much younger._

_"I was utterly dishonored by your choice of refusing him but I won't say much as everything I hoped to say has already been said. If he went to any of the other villages, he would be welcomed as a hero because of who he is and what he's done for everyone." Mifune notioned._

_"You see, denying Naruto something as meaningless as a title, as Hinata said, is foolishness. So you leave me no choice..." Tsunade finished as she takes a deep breath. "As Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and the other four Kages and Mifune present, I hear by denounce you both of your titles as Councillors by invoking the Shinobi Code: rule thirty-two. Now as you are no longer of any use to me, or this village, I am exiling you both from the Leaf. Oh, and uh, good luck leaving the village unscathed." Tsunade devilishly grinned as she pointed to the growing mob of villagers who were cheering at the notion that had passed._

_==Fast-Forward==_

_"Lady Tsunade, we have reports of two assassinations that have taken place. They happened just before the two figures left the village. They happened to be the two Councillors of th-" Yamato reported in his ANBU uniform but was quickly silenced by Tsunade's hand._

_"Then close the file. As Hokage, I order you to not pursue the matter any further. They deserved what they got." Tsunade confessed as a smile appears on her face. Yamato was surprisingly eased by the smile, he felt exactly the same way she did and he wasn't going to oppose her._

_"As you command, Lady Hokage."_

_With that, the ANBU operative left in a puff of smoke. Tsunade reaches down into the drawer and pulls out a bottle of expensive sake as she begins to drink it from the bottle._

_"This calls for a celebration, I think." Tsunade spoke to herself as she began to laugh._

_==End Flashback==_

"I know that but it didn't seem to make much difference."

She pauses as she rests her chin on her hands, seriously thinking of what her response would be before Shizune finally speaks up, not as her aid but as her Councillor (along with Shikamaru),

"Lady Tsunade, as much as I can see your fear of letting him take part, please consider all he's done for us and all he has been through. Don't you think it's only fair we let him take part as a means of saying 'Thank you'?"

Tsunade pauses as she begins to list all the feats he'd pulled off over the past few years as her rule of Hokage but Naruto grew restless with the sudden silence that appeared before them all.

"Who's in charge of the exams themselves, Tsunade-sama?" She gives a grin knowing that no matter how old, he's still the 'Most Unpredictable Knuckle-Head' ninja she grew to know and love dearly.

"That's up to the Feudal Lords themselves. Why do you ask?"

"This may sound crazy but I'm working with the idea here; how about speaking with them and asking if they were willing to make a one-off exam just for myself and my abilities? There's one stipulation I'm willing to place on myself to make the offer sound a little more appealing." he explained, hoping that it would work.

"Which would be?"

"I'm not allowed to use any Clone Jutsu for the entirety of the exams or I'm disqualified."

The Hokage laughs at the proposal which has now definitely earned her undivided attention. The Shadow-Clone Jutsu was his signature move and the main component for his Rasengan, as he needed the clones to pull the move off.

"Okay Naruto, what do you have in mind? You've sparked my curiosity." she smiled.

"Instead of the written exam at the beginning, how about taking part in the Burning Fire Race in the Land of Tea? I know it's not long before that starts; two weeks I believe. If I can place within the top three places then I pass the first test."

With intrigue now filling the women's eyes they look at each other briefly before Tsunade replies to him,

"You've thought this through, obviously. I'm rather partial to the idea if I say so myself. Anyway, continue Naruto." Shizune was smiling to herself as she listens to his proposition.

"For the second stage, we keep the idea of the Forest of Death but instead of just Heaven and Earth scrolls, I'll have to collect a total of ten different labeled scrolls before I make my way to the center of the forest. Give me a time-limit of... two days." he continued as he had to think about how confident he was in his abilities. Shizune's face is now expressing concern and worry for the blatantly dangerous proposals being made since Tsunade was grinning from the idea. He has definitely thought this through as the offer is becoming more appealing the more he spoke.

"So what about the last stage? I don't think there's anyone who would be willing to face you one on one. Saskue probably could but I think you'd want a better challenge which can display your fighting abilities as well as other aspects of a ninja. Do you know anyone who would be willing to fight you, Naruto?" she asked him.

_**"We will!"**_

At that point he turns around to see all his friends standing behind in line (apart from Neji, who died protecting Naruto and Hinata in the war). From left to right stood Rock Lee, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sai and Kiba along with Akamaru and the surprising appearance of Kankuro, Temari and Gaara who had visited originally on a diplomatic appearance. With his eyes examining everyone who was there for a few minutes, he heard the Hokage speak behind him,

"I think that answers your problem, Naruto_-kun_." with a hint of justice in her voice, getting her own back for the honorific he previously called her, "If that's okay with you, then all your teammates will be your opponents in a gauntlet match. We'll personally be the medic present at that event and you're allowed to ask for our help only three times. Your opponents would be chosen at random and you're allowed a five-minute interval between matches. How does that appeal to you?" He turns back to her and firmly nods in agreement. With a clap of her hands, she continues,

"Then I shall contact the Feudal Lords and ask on your behalf. I dare say this sounds as a rather exciting line-up of events and I'm looking forward to this as I'm sure that the Feudal Lords would as well. If that's all, then you can leave. I have a matter to speak with Gaara and his aides." He nods as he exits with his friends, chattering amongst themselves.

* * *

Once they were all outside, Ino speaks up,

"Hey! As we're all here, how about we all catch up and head over to the hot springs? We never really have the chance for everyone to get together, do we?"

"YES! That is a great idea Ino! It has been too long! I shall be glad to accept this offer!" Lee replies enthusiastically. Naruto gives out a laugh at the response; Lee was turning more and more into Guy but he knew that someone had to pull the reins in as one Guy-sensei was more than enough to handle.

"It's true. How long has it been since we've all met up like this? It might also be an idea to invite Gaara and the others along as well while we can. It'll be like old times! Well, almost..."

Everyone knew what he meant immediately. Neji was still a loss no-one could really come to terms with and everyone would often visit his grave and pay their respects. Naruto would often visit as he would be approached by either Hinata, Hiashi or Hanabi. Naruto still finds it hard as he gave his life to protect his; something he constantly felt guilty about as he felt it should've been the other way around. No matter what happened, he still believed in Naruto, even when he was dying. That was all he needed from him, no regrets. Only Sakura got the other meaning behind it as well, knowing that he always seems to find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time (a bad habit of hanging around Jiraiya too much). However she did miss him doing so, even if she refused to show it.

"Yeah, I think that'll be great! Naruto, Lee, I'm giving you warning before hand!" Sakura responded, cracking her knuckles.

"We know Sakura! We will not try anything!" Lee answered.

"Good."

As everyone laughs at the increasing redness now appearing in Lee's face, they all make their way to the hot springs after they all waited for Gaara and the others.

* * *

In the men's baths, Naruto lounges back in the bath while his mind kept itself occupied on thoughts running through his head. Thinking about his proposition to the Feudal Lords and their response, along with the training he would need to undertake; but it wasn't nearly as important enough as the one thing which mainly took priority in his head, the thought of a companionship... and he thought of Sakura.

Knowing Sakura since they were in their Academy days, he had always fantasized over her knowing she would never return those feelings. Now her 'precious' Saskue was back in her life she would more than likely run after his attention like she once did before he left. He often had nightmares about her constantly decking him when she thought he stepped out of line but there were the times when he would take her by surprise, where she'd often blush or cry about how sincere he felt about something. She couldn't help but be impressed by his determination and how he was true to his word, that much he knew. He recalled the time in the Land of Iron when she said that she loved him and the pain that rinsed over his body, remembering she didn't actually mean it but used it as an excuse to get him to give up on Sasuke. Regardless of what she did to him he always supported her and stood by her when things span out of control but his feelings for her have definitely changed as the two of them grew more distance after the Uchiha's return. Then his mind drifted off to another girl he had his eye on...

Hinata Hyuga. Ever since she was young she was incredibly shy around others but none more so than himself. Even to now, he could easily make her blush or even faint (depending what he did or say). She had no self-confidence in herself back then which seemed to change when facing her cousin, Neji, in the Chunin exams. He shouted support to her from the balcony when she suddenly found her will to fight and found her ninja way as well. Since then her confidence in her abilities and her comrades grew, making her a great ally as her skills in taijutsu and her Byakugan had made her a great asset to team missions but her results would increased extraordinarily on the missions Naruto was on. Even though her personality may have put people off, her body makes up for it all. She always wore loose clothing to hide her true form but even Naruto noticed that she had grown considerably in the chest area. He grins as he recalls the times where he often found himself staring at them absent-minded and unaware that she was watching him do so. She kept blushing every time he found himself doing it but she never once stopped him. His minded drifted off before he suddenly shook his head removing the perverse thought from his head. Kiba and Lee noticed this and asked him if he was feeling alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. I'm going to get dressed and get some air as I'm feeling a little light-headed."

He gets out of the bath and wraps himself in the towel before heading to the dressing rooms. He quickly dries his hair as he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stopped to look at how well his body had toned as he rubs his hand over his abs and smiles. He also rubs his hands over the tattoos he had on his right bicep and his left shoulder; in the style of his summoning scrolls. The symbol on his right bicep was used for the Toad Scroll he was entrusted by from the Great Toad Sage himself. After drying off some more he dressed himself except for his jacket and boots, which he stored into his left arm. Once he mad everything sorted, he decided to let his hair down so it would dry quicker naturally before he headed straight out of the baths. Pausing for a few minutes, he walked over to the river and sat down on a rock, staring at the cascading waterfall in front of him as a feint rainbow could be seen. He closes his eyes as the sound of the colliding waters calms him down as of late, realizing he often did the same when he was stressed.

"I know you're there, Hinata. You don't need to hide yourself from me."

His ability to sense presences had greatly improved by Kurama's two forms dwelling inside him. He knew Hinata was watching him from behind the baths when she bravely made her way to Naruto and sat down beside him.

"It's not like you to not wear your jacket, Hinata. Are you feeling alright?" She quickly blushes as she notices him nonchalantly admiring her chest again but she smiles once he realizes what he was doing and turns away in embarrassment, making her giggle.

"You can look if you want, Naruto-kun, I don't mind. I'm alright but I felt a bit dizzy, so I came outside for air. You haven't got yours on either." It was her turn to stare at his chest but Naruto was comfortable by this as he knew she loved him, so he didn't deny her.

"I'm kinda like you, to be honest, I was warm and needed fresh air. I thought you'd be with the girls talking about guys you like and stuff about, well, whatever you talk about."

"Not really. The others were quiet when I left, so I came outside. I heard you talking to the others that you were heading outside, so I though you could use some company." she replied, pushing her fingers together. He notices that she feels a little nervous so he makes a bold move by wrapping his arm around her, making her face blush a light pink. Hinata is now trying desperately to contain herself and not to faint as this was one of the closest moments she had with him which adds to the fact that she loved him ever since he was a boy. After all the years of pain, torture and hatred, he still pulled through and kept his promises and never gave up; having the resolve to stick by that rule after all this time, she took on board his ninja way for herself as she was constantly admiring him and convinced herself she would be stronger... for him.

* * *

==Boy's Baths==

"I'm surprised Naruto has left so soon. He's normally the one making the most out of this with his soap slide. I wonder if he's alright?" said a somewhat curious Chōji. He had grown quite well since the war as he's a lot slimmer. He liked the new look of him not being fat, so he decided to keep at it and stay so. He noticed that Ino keeps complimenting him when he visits her shop; making him wonder if he could get with her.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Naruto after all." Sasuke replies as Shikamaru and Sai nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-this, Naruto-that, forget it! We can still relax and have some fun, right guys?" Kiba shouted. Akamaru (who had taken on Kiba's clone form) barked in agreement. Shino being Shino, drearily replies,

"He does make things... fun though."

"That's right! His flame of youth is what spurs us on!" Lee chipped in.

"Oh c'mon! Do you all seriously want me to drag him back in here, if it'll make you all happy!?"

"Let him be. I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind. When we walked in, he was on about the Chunin Exams." Gaara spoke huskily.

"Still hitting him hard, huh? I can't blame him in the least. We're all Jounin and he's still a Genin but he deserves the rank more than all of us combined." Chōji stated as he rinsed his hair. Everyone remained silent as they all replayed the event, causing Kiba to submerge himself into the water. Shikamaru breaks the silence which had lasted for a few minutes by trying to lighten the mood.

"How about we all go out tonight for food? It may seem a drag but it'd be good to join the girls and reminisce on our past few years together."

"It's kinda weird for me and Gaara as we're normally not here but sure, that's sounds pretty awesome." replied Kankuro. Everyone still couldn't get to grips with seeing Kankuro without his traditional purple face paint but everyone agreed to the idea as they continued to wash themselves for a bit longer. The conversation then turned an interesting twist...

"You know, Shikamaru, I wouldn't mind calling you a brother." Gaara hinted a smile. Shikamaru's face turned completely red, attracting the attention of the rest of the guys there.

"W-What do you mean by that, Gaara?"

"I think you know what I mean." A loud noise of awe and laughter erupted from the other boys as they start to see where this is going. Unlike his usual shy self, Sai asks,

"Please tell us Shikamaru, we are curious about what Gaara means."

Even Sasuke has a grin on his face, looking intrigued. So the other boys got up from where they were and moved into the bath itself, leaving no chance of escape as they were staring straight at the one in question as they waited for his response.

"Look, all that happened was that... *sigh* I delivered a message to Temari by the orders of the Hokage herself. She's staying a floor beneath Naruto's apartment so I knocked on the door waiting for a response from her. Noticing her door was slightly open, I went in to check if she was alright. I closed the door behind me and made my way into her living room, when I realized the lights were on and her curtains shut, so I was curious about what was going on. That's when it happened."

"When what happened?" Kankuro prods him teasingly.

"I called out her name and I heard her answer back that she's in the shower and she told me to wait a few minutes for her. She told me to sit down on her sofa, which I did, and I waited for her. Suddenly the lights went out which made me panic, so I used my shadow jutsu in a small area in front of me and it connected with something but I didn't know what. I suddenly stood up as I heard a shriek from Temari and managed to find the light switch and turn the lights back on. I turned around and noticed there was a towel on the floor, pooled around a pair of legs. I closed my eyes and released the shadow jutsu before I started to apologize for the embarrassing situation we were in. I told her I had a message from the Hokage for her but before I could finish the sentence, she pushed me backwards on the sofa. I dreaded to open my eyes as I had a rough idea what happened but then I felt something wet rest on top of me..."

The boys' undivided attention focused on him now, even to Shino. Gaara was now smiling at the story and the other boys had an inkling where the story was going but they allowed him to continue.

"She whispered into my ears as she said_ 'I've got a message for you too, Shikamaru...'_ before she leaned into my face and kissed me. To cut a long story short, it led on to other things and we, uh..."

* * *

==In the girls baths...==

They hear a massive roar from the boy's baths, making them wonder what was happening in there. Temari began sneezing when they cheered as she felt a weird sensation rest in her stomach. Noticing how the attention uncomfortably diverted to her, Ino broke the awkwardness between them,

"I wonder why Hinata left so soon? I though she of all of us would be looking forward to a chance to soak."

"Yeah, this isn't like her at all. I haven't heard Naruto speaking for a while." replied Sakura, as she continues to wash her hair.

"She's probably outside with him." TenTen replied wearily before she laid back in silence, thinking about the times when she'd spar with Neji. Out of everyone there, it was safe to say she missed him the most as she let out a sad sigh as she sank into the water.

"That makes sense. I wonder if she'll finally tell him how she feels..." Ino wondered.

"She told him when Pain attacked the village, it's old news." Sakura replied as she scratches her breast, nonchalantly.

"Really? What do you make of all of it, Sakura? He had a crush on you as far as any of us could remember!" Ino giggled.

"I don't really know. I don't care what he does or who he goes out with but there's a part of me which does..." she sighed.

"Could it be that you have some feelings for him, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been thinking lately and I'm starting to put the pros and cons of Naruto and Sasuke together; Naruto winning it by a landslide. Not to mention the amount of times he's saved me emotionally and physically but I can't help put a finger on the thought that I don't think he has the same feelings for me anymore..." she explains. The girls all grew silent as they realize that she has some feelings for the blonde and they could easily understand why. He's risked his life for her so many times but she keeps him as a friend, wanting to slap her and make her realize what he's done.

"Temari, I know we don't know each other that well but listening to the stuff the guys next door were talking about, they're planning to go out for food later on and hoping we'd tag along. Do you fancy joining us? We're planning on going so we can chat with the guys about the past few years together." Ino asked her.

"Maybe. We might have to leave tonight to head back to the village but if not, then sure." Temari smiled as she washes her loose hair. Ino now develops a grin on her face as she listened to the story Shikamaru told them.

"I heard Shikamaru would be going as well..."

Temari's face instantly blushed when she realized that because of her sneezing, the boy's cheer and the look in Ino's eyes, she put them all together and realized that the boys and now Ino knew what happened between the two of them, submerging herself along with TenTen. While Ino began giggling, Sakura lets out a sigh as water poured over her. Her thoughts of Saskue had changed a lot since he left and again when he returned. She was happy he was back but after everything he did; she felt uneasiness at times. She was always following him when she was younger as his natural talent and his cool demeanor stood out to her and the other girls in her class. Enthralled when she was on the same team as him but quickly remembered how Naruto reacted in disappointment. She always thought lowly of Naruto being brattish, idiotic, hyper, dumb and other degrading traits; yet she can't help thinking about how many times he had saved her or surprised her on just how much he matured. Even risking his life countless times for her to bring Saskue back; he kept her "once-in-a-lifetime" request. She noticed just how much he progressed over the last few years; learning how to master his father's Rasengan and then turning it into his own jutsu, 'True Wind-Style Rasen-Shuriken'; the power he had to pull that off must have been incredible as it was so powerful. He ended up spending time with the frogs on Mount Myoboku and learned the Sage arts, finally controlling the Nine-Tails' chakra changing him into a bright orange cloak instead of a dark red, being able to summon and control the Nine-Tails within him and being able to merge his two forms becoming the "Fox-Toad" Sage. He was able to split his enormous chakra reserves to everyone who fought against Obito and Madara Uchiha. She blushed when she noticed just how handsome he had become as well with his father's look; his puppy fat was replaced by muscle and he looked in the best shape possible. She had vivid thoughts occur in her head at that moment about her and Naruto.

The four girls all sank into the water, each preoccupied with their thoughts. Before now, Sakura didn't want to let her thoughts play out between her and Naruto but this time, she let her thoughts play out. Without knowing, Ino had used a jutsu to look into her mind, letting her see what Sakura was thinking about but she tried not to gasp as it would give her game away but what she saw was completely unexpected of her...

* * *

Back outside, Naruto and Hinata had quietly dozed off together as they both moved to a rock just in front of the barrier and leaned back. From that, Hinata had her head resting on his shoulder as he rested his head on hers. In her mind she's imagining herself and Naruto all those years ago, when they were looking for the beetle to find Saskue. She recalled the moment where she was dancing on the water unaware that Naruto was watching her the whole time. She knew she ran off when he fell into the water back then; but this time, she imagined her older self doing exactly the same thing as this Naruto was watching on in awe. When he fell into the water, she went over to him and stretched out her hand which he obediently took. As they made their way to the base of the waterfall, she took off his jacket and his top so he was standing there shirtless. She moved her hands up and down his fine-tuned body of his; absorbing the heat and enjoying the shape. She shivered when he rubbed his hands over her body with his hands squeezing her ass before they moved up around her stomach to her breasts and fondled them for a while, making her moan. He hesitated away as he realized what he done but she managed to grab his hands in time and stuck them back on her breasts. She then wrapped her arms around him as he continued to stimulate her and moved closer to her lips...

Naruto had woken up at this point listening to Hinata call his name repeatedly in between what sounded like faint moans, telling him she was dreaming about him in a rather intimate way. He was rather curious about what she was dreaming about him as a voice suddenly popped into his head;

**"So, have you finish fantasizing about girls yet?"**

_"Aha, Kurama. Haven't spoken in a while... wha-? I'm not fantasizing! Just thinking..."_

**"That's true... fantasizing involves them all taking off their clo-"**

_"Don't even go there, 'Fluffy'!"_

The demon Fox growled when he said that. He called him that when he went a little to far as a sign to tell him to back off. Granted, he thought his host could be a pain in the ass on times yet he did have a lot of respect for him.

**"Speaking of girls; anyone taking your fancy now?"**

_"I'm guessing you want the honest answer?"_

**"Saves me digging through your perverted head later, otherwise."**

_"*sigh*... Okay, there's two, I think."_

**"Okay, I can imagine two of them being that pinked-haired brat and that Hyuga girl right next to you. Wai- what do you mean you think?"**

_"Well, I've always had a crush on Sakura since I was young but now, I not sure if I have the same feelings for her anymore as I feel the two of us growing more and more distant. It may just have been a crush and nothing more than that. As for Hinata, I know she loves me as she's told me before but I don't feel like I'm worthy enough for a girl like her. I do like her and I'm fond of her figure but I wonder..."_ he explained.

Kurama knew where he was getting to. Naruto had often thought about it happening and he'd give anything for it to happen but he replied,

_"No, forget it. I'm not good enough for something like that."_

**_"Something like what?"_**

He turned around to find that Hinata had woken up, listening to him mumble for a little while; while Ino and Sakura was sitting either side of them on the rocks, not realizing he's saying it out loud as well. As he realized, he let out what sounded like a "Meep".

"U-Uh... n-n-nothing... j-just talking to m-myself..." He was trying to gain composure as the girls began giggling at his embarrassment but relaxed again as the others made their way out to where the four of them were.

"Of course! Leave it to Naruto out here flirting with _you_ three!" Kiba growled. He saw the three girls stare at him with the intention to kill. Akamaru stood behind Naruto, knowing he was safer there. Hinata used her 'Gentle-Fist' to close every chakra point in him, followed by Sakura who kicked him downwards, feet trapped in the concrete below, finished by a knock-out blow from Ino. They all sighed with a touch of satisfaction when Naruto walked over to him with a glowing ball of chakra in his hand. To the girl's surprise, he had learned medical jutsu and was able to bring Kiba back around from unconsciousness. Kiba was clearly disoriented as he slurred,

"Akamaru... remind me never to do that again."

"*whimper*"

As Naruto was trying to heal him, he was finding it difficult as his chakra was under pressure as they couldn't pass through his main chakra points. He turned to Hinata and asked,

"I know what he said wasn't called for but could you please re-open his chakra points for me please?"

She blushed but she obeyed without any objections. Naruto now was able to heal him more efficiently as he had taken a lot of hurt but he felt no sympathy, not in the least. Kiba thanked him for bringing him around shortly before Naruto hit him with an open palm, winding him.

"Idiot! We weren't flirting! Me and Hinata simply dozed off after talking for a while. Sakura and Ino were there when I woke back up after talking with Ku... *sigh* fuck it, I'm going home." He started to walk off which caused a bit of concern on the three girl's faces as well as everyone else as they never heard him swear like that before. His tone had sharpened as he finished the sentence which made Kiba realize he just majorly pissed him off as even Akamaru barked at him in disgust.

* * *

Later on that evening, he found himself lying on his bed shirtless thinking about the conversation he and Kurama had. Surprised he said that out loud but more surprised as Ino was one of the girls who replied to it. He knew not to annoy Ino because of her mind jutsu and her now-growing efficiency in genjutsu. They may not talk as much as the others do but she does keep an eye out for him now and again. Apart from that it's nice not being the only blonde-haired-blue-eyed person in the village; why that was he doesn't know. Then his attention turned to Hinata, curious about what she dreamed of when she slept as he knew she was dreaming of him by the way she called his name. It made him shiver on times by how she called him so charmingly and sexually. In his mind, he replays the events which happened with that mysterious woman at the waterfall...

He heard a knock on his door which snapped him back into reality. From the power of the knock he could tell it was female so he made his way to the door; he'd normally have his kunai in his hand but he didn't bother this time round. He open the door to find two girls standing there when their eyes were suddenly magnetized to his torso as soon as they saw it...

"Hey Hinata, Sakura. What brings you here?"

The girls were still focusing on his chest; it was more tanned than they last saw it, no chest hair and incredibly muscular. Their heads were somewhere else as they clearly didn't hear him as he casually leaned on the door frame folding his arms. The girls finally snapped out of their stare when Sakura answered,

"Sorry Naruto, what did you say again?"

"Not to sound crude but I take it you like what you see?" he asked as he let out a small huff, smirking. The two girls blush simultaneously as Sakura smiles and punches his arm lightly, making him chuckle.

"I just said hey to you two, and what you were doing here?"

"Oh right, sorry. We came by to see if you wanted to join us and the others? We're down at the barbeque place and Kiba offered to pay for you as an apology for making you mad earlier."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass this time around, sorry. I'm not in the mood for mass-socialisation tonight."

"Is everything alright, Naruto-kun? You seem distant, lately."

He paused for a minute, deciding what he was going to do. Does he return to his bed? Does he join them?

"If you want to, please come in." He stands to the side, signalling the two of them to come in. Now concerned for him because they've never seen him this recluse and distant from the group; this was not the Naruto they knew. The girls made their way inside as Naruto closes the door behind them before helping them with their jackets as they sat down on the sofa.

"Would you girls like a drink?" He offered as he pulled cups out from his cupboard.

"I'll have a blueberry tea if you've got some." Hinata asked politely.

"Sure, I've got plenty. Sakura?"

"Raspberry tea with a shot of whiskey." Sakura requested.

"Konoha Fireball good for you?"

"That's fine. I'm surprised you have alcohol, Naruto." Sakura pondered as the blonde makes the drinks.

"I only drink when I'm off duty, so it's not often. I hold a card night here from time to time and we normally have drinks then when Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Temari and a few others come round but I'm surprised that_ you_ drink, Sakura. One shot?" Naruto replies as he measures the whiskey into glasses to heat up.

"I'll go for two. I've tried it once with my parents and I liked the taste of whiskey from then on."

He brought the drinks over to them as he sat down on the floor in front of them. Naruto had made some lemon tea for himself with some whisky for himself. After taking a sip, Sakura softly speaks,

"Wow, I never realized tea and whiskey tasted so nice!"

"I warmed the whisky up a bit, taking some of the bitterness out of it; rather good for toothaches and sleeping problems. Would you like to try a sip of mine, Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"I-I... okay." Hinata nervously replied.

"First time drinking alcohol?"

"Yes, sorry." Hinata blushed.

"Don't be! It's not bitter, I promise." Naruto reassures her as he hands her his cup. She takes it and holds it up to her face to smell the mixture before she takes a small sip. She licks her lips as she lets the taste melt into her tongue as her eyes widened. The strength of the whisky mellowed with the lemon tea as they blended together nicely.

"Wow... it tastes really good, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, taking another sip before handing him the cup back.

"One tea bag for each measure. Pour the whiskey into a bowl and heat it for two minutes, then pour onto the tea bag and leave for two minutes before topping up with water. Going slightly off-track, what do I owe the honour?" Naruto asks as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Naruto, we know something's wrong. You're never this silent or this reclusive to your friends. We've known you for years; we can tell if something's bothering you." she said as Hinata agreed with her.

"I've been thinking about taking the Chunin Exams after being screwed over by the Councillors. It seems I can't just ask for anything, I need to prove myself over and over again. The second reason, I'm afraid to say in all honesty, it's embarrassing. Not only that, it's something I was talking about earlier with Ku..." he drifted off.

"Kurama, right?"

"Yeah. Now before I go on, I want you to listen to everything I say first without jumping in and knocking me unconscious, okay?" The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"When I dozed off earlier with Hinata, I was talking with Kurama about something which is difficult for me to talk about and... no, I don't want to burden the two of you with my problems. Forget I said anything!" Naruto sheepishly grinned as he scratches his head. A fist appears out of nowhere as Naruto is knocked back to the far wall, leaving a Naruto-Print in the wall.

"You idiot! You make us promise not to say anything, yet you refuse to tell us!? Ungh!" Sakura fumed as her eyes screamed in anger.

"I-I'd better be going... t-thank you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata bowed as she quickly made an exit out of harms way. Sakura turns around to respond but she missed her as she hears the door close behind her. Sakura redirects her attention to Naruto as she looks at him with a justified giggle; Naruto's hand was straight up in front of him, pointing a finger to the ceiling as little yellow birds flew around his face. She turns to grab her jacket before she makes her way after Hinata, leaving Naruto there in a pile of rubble.

_"Cheers, Sakura..." _Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

"He said no, didn't he?" Shikamaru asked as he dug into his food.

"Pretty much." Sakura sighed as she took her seat next to Ino, who glanced her a strange look. The sensation keep occurring in Sakura's head, dampening her mood greatly as she picks at her food.

"I need some fresh air! Sakura, you're coming with me!" Ino giggled as she dragged her outside. Once the two of them headed outside, her bubbly bravado dropped as her voice turned stern,

"You've got some explaining to do, 'Billboard-Brow!'" Unlike her usual snotty comeback, Sakura simply sighed in defeat as she began to walk off somewhere. Ino looked at her with concern as something was bothering her. "Right, what happened with you and Naruto?" she demanded, folding her arms.

"He wanted to tell us something but he was afraid to."

"Then why are you acting so depressed?"

"I... because I thumped him one when he refused to tell me." she answered.

"Oh, Sakura... I can't believe you haven't figured it out!" Ino replied, facepalming herself in her utter idiocy.

"Figured out what?"

"It's probably something to do with you! Hinata was with you, right? Why do you think he didn't want to ask!?" Ino giggled as Sakura looked at her with blunt eyes. "Go see him and apologize, right now. I'll tell everyone else where you've gone, okay?" Ino smiled as she nudged her, walking back.

* * *

Finally deciding to move himself out of the rubble he was lying in for the past hour, he groans in pain as he runs a shower. While he waited for the water to warm up he headed back to inspect the damage done to his wall, running his finger at the outlined shape. His attention is diverted elsewhere as he hears a knock on his front door.

"It's open!" Naruto yelled as he turns back to the hole in his wall.

"Naruto, I..."

_**"*Smack!***_

Sakura held her hand to her cheek, numbing the pain from the slap he just gave her. Her emotions were spinning in an emotional blender as she didn't know what to do except well up in front of him, oblivious to the fact that he was holding her in his arms as she began to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Sakura sobbed as she clenched his torso, scratching him. Naruto hushed her as he began rocking her, soothing her as she began to calm down along with him. He felt her arms grip around his waist as she softly sniffled into him.

"You need some rest, Sakura; you're overdoing it emotionally and it's beginning to take it's strain on you." Naruto ordered as he took her to his bed and sat her down.

"I came back to apologize for earlier..."

"No need."

"But..."

"Nothing!"

"No, Naruto, I need to say something!"

"Alright, wha-mmm!?" Naruto proceeded to mention before he was interrupted by the pink-haired kunoichi pressing her lips against his. He quickly withdrew as she looked on in utter confusion as to what just happened, blushing.

"That was it." she confessed as she looks away in embarrassment from her sudden action. He turns back to her for a split second when he notices her green eyes sparkling in a way he never saw before, slightly curious as to why.

"Sakura, are you alr-" again, interrupted by a kiss as Sakura pounces on him and knocks him back on his bed with her climbing on top of him. She broke the kiss as her hair fell down, veiling the moonlight as their face hovered a few inches from each other. She could see the glint in his sapphire eyes as she she loses herself in his gaze, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Sakura..." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched you and I feel like a jerk." Sakura sadly confessed, staring him in the eyes as he returns the gaze.

"It happens, Sakura, you don't need to apologize to me." he replied respectfully.

"Something in your voice is telling me that something's still wrong." she motioned as she sits back up.

"Well, this is what I wanted to say earlier; since Sasuke's come back and re-joined the Leaf shinobi, we've gotten further and further apart. I know you still have a soft spot for the Uchiha kid but it's gotten me thinking lately... I don't think I hold the feelings for you like I used to; it may have just been some stupid crush but with everything that's happened, I can't find anything there for us anymore." he explained as Sakura sat on the bed, listening to the sobering words he spoke.

"So... y-you don't love me, anymore?"

"I don't think so, no. I'm sorry if it hurts you, Sakura, but I don't want to be someone to fall back on if things don't work out with Sasuke and you and just act like a silver medal to you."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you got it off your chest." she smiled, masking the obliteration of her emotions and her thoughts about him as she knew the words had cut her more than she would have liked. She had expected this for some time now but hearing it from his mouth makes it almost, unreal but she wasn't someone to let this bring her down.

"C'mon, you're coming with me for food. I'm not taking no for an answer." she ordered as she pulled him up with her. Naruto was beginning to feel a little more calm with everything said tonight as he didn't feel as much of the burden as he normally did; he felt lighter.

_"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally."_

He had no idea where it was from or what it meant but he tried to enjoy the moment as he had the feeling it wouldn't last long.

"Sakura, why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to apologize and that was the only way how."

* * *

As they arrived at the entrance, the two of them paused as Naruto collected his breath before the two makes their way inside. The group cheered him when Kiba turned to him and said,

"Hey, I'm sorry man. The comment earlier wasn't called for and I really do want to make it up to ya. You can order whatever you want from the menu, I won't argue."

"Really? Then let me get revenge by saying, you're ordering the first round of drinks. I'll have one of the 'House-Special Barbecue Banquet' and some vegetables and rice on the side."

Kiba's eye was twitching in anger at his cockiness but he sighed. Everyone noticed a drink on the menu they never heard of before, so they decided to order four cases of 'Kawakami Water' as they tasted it. They wowed as it was just water, with what seemed a hint of fruit, as they continued to drink. They had food while still drinking the water and that's all Naruto could remember as the rest of the night went blank as he realized that they were all drunk...

* * *

The following afternoon, he opens his eyes and rubbed them. He couldn't remember a thing from the night before except for the Kawakami Water. It was flavored water but the properties inside it made you feel like you were drinking sake as you became intoxicated the more you digested it. He stretches as he yawns when he blinks a few times at the blurred objects in front of him. Once he sat up, his focus was becoming clearer, he notices a few bottles of the drink in question all over the floor as everyone passed out in his house. He figured that they all came to his afterwards, which made sense as he didn't have neighbors or parents to worry about as Temari was there with them; his only neighbour. He notices a massive crater in the middle of the floor as Lee sleeps inside it, soundly. HE examined the room; shocked at the fact that some of them were lying naked, boys and girls alike, as he realized that his clothes weren't on him either. He heard Kurama speak to him as he held his head from the loudness of his voice.

**"Well done for a good job last night, Naruto!"**

_"Shhhhhh! Kurama...? What happened?"_

**"Well, you all ended up drunk off that water and you all decided to play a rather interesting game of spin the bottle. Then again, you're teenagers who've yet to experience any kind of sexual release so it's natural for you all to explore. I must say though, I never knew Hinata and Sakura could be such animals; especially when it came to you."**

Kurama whispered as he wheezes in laughter in respect to his wishes of lowering his voice. Naruto realizes he was hung over as he was struggling to shift his headache but couldn't do so as he simply clutched his head with his hand.

_"What do you mean? Did something happen between us?"_

**"Oh, something _definitely_ happened! Would you want me to show you or tell you what happened in excruciating detail?"** he snickered.

**_"Show me what happened last night as I can't remember a thing!"_**

Kurama had developed a technique to synchronize his senses with Naruto's, so he could see everything as if he was Naruto. He wasn't affected by the water's effects so he was able to record all the events of the night before and replay them back to Naruto in his subconsciousness.

_==Flashback==_

_"N-Naruto, we're going back to yours for some more drinks!"_

_"Who said!? Why mine!?" Naruto protested, stamping his foot on the floor as he spills some of his drink._

_"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Sakura ordered as her speech began to slur, clearly drunk._

_==Fast-Forward==_

_"LEE! GET OFF MY CEILING!"_

_"NO! I don't wanna! My flame of youth canno-" Lee retorted. Naruto knew not to fight him when he was drunk because he was an expert at the drunken fist, something he couldn't fight against and come out unscathed. Naruto picks up one of his books and lobs it at him, hitting him squarely in the back of his head. Lee stumbles a few times before he collapsed on the ceiling, causing Naruto to lose his cool at the bizarre sight._

_"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? S-Sakura, can you help me get Lee down off the ceiling?_

_"LEE!" Sakura screamed as she slams Lee down off the ceiling and on the floor, creating a massive dent in the floor as spider-webs travel away from the damage._

_"MY FLOOR! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naruto kneeled, holding his hands open in disbelief._

_"S-Sorry, Naru-*hic*-to... hehe!" Sakura grinned, hoping to be forgiven for the instance. Naruto wasn't buying it as he grabs her top and rips it off her as his tongue penetrated her mouth, kissing her roughly._

_"MMM!" Sakura muffled in response, raising her hands to hit him for the sudden advance but she stopped when Naruto caught her hand cleanly in his, interlocking their fingers. With his free hand, he gropes her left breast as all resistance begins to fade from her. She succumb to the sensation of the kiss and the petting, making her moan softly in his mouth._

_"N-Naruto! Don't *hic* think you're getting away with this!" Hinata shouted as she spotted the two of them making out with one another, prompting her to walk over to the two of them and joins in, creating a three-way kiss with each other. Hinata and Sakura grabs hold of his top and rips it into two, throwing the material down on the floor as Hinata dropped off her jacket and t-shirt, revealing two luscious mounds on her breast, which Naruto immediately paid attention two as he lets go of Sakura's hand and begins to massage the two of them, sending shivers down his spine when they both moaned into his mouth as the three tongues danced around each other..._

_==Meanwhile...==_

_"SHINO! SASUKE! COME HERE, QUICK!" Kiba shouted as he was riding Akamaru like a lion, naked. The canine wasn't too amused at the notion and began plotting the various ways he would get back at his master. The two boys stumbled over, Sasuke toppling over. He decided to crawl over to Kiba as Shino stands above them, looking through the slight opening in the door._

_"Unnnggghhh... w-what's goin- OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!" Sasuke shouts as his eyes laid rest on the unfolding scene between his two teammates and Hinata. Shino didn't say anything but he began to burst out laughing, unnerving the two of them as this wasn't like him._

_"It's about time she showed him how she felt! If he's not careful, he'll find his virginity taken from him! *snicker*"_

_"Imagine the trouble he'd be in if Hiashi found out about this!" Kiba suggested. The three boys stopped as they pondered the thought but the silence was interrupted by laughter, playing the scenarios in their heads of Naruto suffering an intense amount of pain._

_"Ah well... his problem, not ours! Let's go see Ino as I heard she was making out with TenTen!" Kiba perversely grinned as his eyes lit up. The two boys followed suit as they made their way to the other room, giggling at the idea, as they left the three of them continue._

_==End Flashback==_

Naruto's eyes widened as the memories restored within his mind as he realizes he reached a level of intimacy with the two girls, dotted across the room as they slept. Naruto laid back down as his head began to process the repercussions of last night's events before his thoughts were interrupted by his tailed-counterpart,

**"I think congratulations are in order, my dear kit! You made it to third base with TWO GIRLS! I cannot _begin_ to express how proud of you I am!"**

_"SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!"_ Naruto ordered as he gripped the sides of his head before slowly massaging his temple in an attempt to ease the migraine he had developed.

**"Haha, sorry! I honestly didn't think you had it in you to pull something like that off!"**

_"I-I didn't either. You really are perverted, Kurama..."_

**"Well... hundred-foot, nine-tailed, wrath-incarnate, perverted fox just adds to the many characteristics I've developed over my many years. Thanks for noticing, though."** Kurama smiles as Naruto ended up in front of him in his dreamscape. Naruto wonders through, stumbling from the effects of the water last night.

"Ummmm... d-do you want a change of scenery, Kurama?" Naruto asked politely, despite his speech was somewhat slurred.

"You finally figured out how?"

"I-I think so. Is there anything you particularly want?"

"How about the island we played tug of war on? I like the waterfall there." Kurama suggested.

"The Waterfall of Truth?"

"Yeah."

Naruto nods as he takes a seat down on the floor of the prison-like surroundings. He moves his hands together in front of his chest as he clutches the fingers of both hands in a yin-yang style, closing his eyes at the same time. He begins to focus on the image of the waterfall, like he was there again, as the scene around him begins to shimmer slightly; walls warping in and out, twisting into flux. In a few moments, Naruto had managed to change his dreamscape to the fox's preferences, noting a proud laugh from him.

"Naruto, you've done it! Thanks for the change of scenery, kit." Kurama smiled as he turned to his host, only to find he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He gently picks him up with one of his tails as he carries him to the mound of earth in the middle of the pool, laying down on it to sleep himself. He cradles Naruto into him and covers him with all nine of his tails as he sighs to himself.

_"I never thought I'd be enjoying this, you have got to be the best Jinchuriki I've come across, kit. Thank you."_ Kurama whispered before he shut his eyes and fell asleep with his blonde brother.

* * *

==Back in his apartment...==

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I... N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-kun...!" Hinata stuttered as she remembered parts of what happened last night with her and Sakura, blushing intensely. She gathers herself before scouring the room, finding him asleep on the other side of the room as he snored. _"He's still asleep... should I wake him up? No, I'll let him sleep."_ Hinata thought as she made her way over to him. She slid underneath his arm and grinded her body against the side of his as she adjusts her breasts into him for comfort, making him groan softly, and snuggling her head on his shoulder as she falls asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura regained consciousness as she groaned at the migraine she developed. Blinking a few times to adjust her focus, she scans the room to find Naruto sleeping with Hinata; sending her eyes wide as the voice in her mind began prodding her with sexual intentions.

**"Sakura! Now's your chance to claim him!"**

_"Don't be crazy! I-I'd never do that with him anyway! Not only that, he made it clear where we stand..."_ she protested.

**"Oh really? Can you remember anything about last night?"**

_"N-Not really... everything's a blur to me right now."_ Sakura responded as she rubbed her eyes.

**"Then let me show you what happened... be prepared!"** Inner Sakura giggled as she began to relay the memories of last night through her subconscious and behind her eyes. It was a few moments before Sakura screamed in embarrassment about what happened to her before the embarrassment turned to rage for Naruto for exposing herself and taking advantage of her, after he said that he never did.

_"That bastard lied to me!"_ Sakura fumed.

**"No, he didn't. He was too drunk to understand anything that happened last night, so he's not responsible for something he had no control over. Not only th-"** Inner Sakura explained but was quickly shut out by her host as she walks over to the two of them.

**_"NARUTOOOOOOO...!"_** she screamed as her fist was flying straight toward his face but she didn't expect the sudden movement of his arm, catching her fist and sending the impact through her body; causing the pink-haired kunoichi to her knees as she squealed, legs locking together.

"Shhhhh! Sakura, what's up?" Naruto drearily asked, oblivious to everything that just happened.

"With me, now!" she ordered. Sakura yanked his raised arm as she pulled him to his feet, causing Hinata to fall off and wake up from the impact. Unconcerned about the fact that she was naked, the two of them ran to the shower room when Sakura locks the door behind him. She lowers the toilet lid and sat down, prompting Naruto to sit down in front of her but got a rude awakening when Naruto refused and headed for the shower.

"Okay; what the hell is going on, Sakura?" Naruto fumed as he turned the shower on.

"You lied to me about last night; going on about not having feelings for me but you didn't seem to mind when you ripped my top off and began fondling my boobs!"

"You didn't seem to mind DESTROYING MY APARTMENT! Or did you forget the part where you smashed Lee into the floorboards?" Naruto snapped as his eyes turned red in anger. Sakura slightly winces at the change because she knew that the fox was getting angry as well.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked, completely dumbfounded by the statement.

"So I guess that inner voice of yours didn't show you that, then?" Naruto stated with a sting in his voice, justified that he put her in her place, for once.

"N-No..." Sakura replied as she lowered her head.

**"Shit. I'm in trouble."** Inner Sakura murmured to herself, knowing she would get it later on.

"*sigh* Ah well; what happened, happened. Not a lot we can do about that now, is there?" Naruto smiles as his eyes returned to their blue state, sending weird sensations through her body by looking into his eyes. She couldn't explain it but his eyes looked... dreamy. He motioned to her to join him in the showers. Now blushing at the offer, she joins him, taking his hand as the water showers upon the two of them. They didn't move once they were both inside the shower as emerald clashed with sapphire, stimulating a warmth inside her stomachs.

"Naruto?"

"What's up, Sakura?"

"I, uh... was wondering if we could, ummm... if we could get intimate with one another again..." she broke the gaze as she curses herself for stuttering and proposing such a thing to him.

"In what sense?" Naruto asked, completely cutting her awkwardness off.

"Ummmm... how about, what we did last night?" Sakura rapidly blushed, embarrassed by her request.

"Not really, but... I'll let you kiss me, if you want. I meant what I said, Sakura." Naruto clarified as she felt slightly saddened by it but smiled in response as she snaked her arms around her neck, kissing him passionately as their bodies touched.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Naruto?"

"Yeah, thanks, Gaara. My head was pounding after last night; I'm just glad the headache has gone." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"You're welcome." Gaara smiled. The kettle whistled as he pours the hot water into the four bowls and carries them over to the table as they all sat down and waited until he told them it was ready to eat. While they were waiting, Hinata and Sakura entered the room as they looked at everyone gathered around the table.

"Has everyone else left, girls?" Naruto asks as he pulls out two more instant-ramen bowls.

"They just left. Shikamaru and Temari said he'll catch you next week for poker." Sakura replied.

"Just don't make too much of a noise, you two!" Naruto shouted downwards to Temari's apartment as he prepared the makeshift lunch for them all.

_**"Whatever, Naruto! You're just jealous because we get some!"**_ Temari bantered back.

"Jealous of what, Temari? You?" Naruto grinned as everyone looked on in amazement at the banter the two of them were having with one another. They couldn't believe that the two of them had gotten on and were so openly vulgar about things.

_**"Arrrggghhh! Bastard, haha! Then again, I was surprised by your antics last night!"**_ Temari chuckled.

"Which bit? Me throwing a book at Lee, who ended up collapsing on the ceiling or what happened between me, Hinata and Sakura?"

"What!?" Lee responded in sheer disbelief.

"You collapsed on the ceiling; weirdest and funniest thing I've ever seen you do! Sakura is the one to thank for the crater in my front room as she slammed you down with a punch." Naruto explained.

"That explains the bruise then..." Lee sighed.

_**"Well, I didn't take you for a guy to have the 'balls' for that kind of action, haha!"**_ Temari giggled in response.

"That was a lame pun, Temari. You doing anything right now?"

_**"I was..."**_ Temari replied, hinting.

"Ah, never mind then, I'll leave you to it." Naruto blushed as he performs a sound-proof jutsu on the floor, preventing the noises from the floor below to travel upwards and embarrass everyone.

"It's ready, everyone. Sorry it's not much but I hope you enjoy it." Naruto smiled before he heard a voice calling from outside.

_**"Naruto! Can I speak to you for a minute?"**_

"Tsunade! Door's open." he yelled. Tsunade enters the room, a few moments later, where they were all eating as she uninvitedly rummages through his cupboards for a drink.

"Shizune's being strict with me and has hidden my secret stash of sake. I'm practically craving something hard!" she explained, causing Hinata and Sakura to cough as a small _"Tsk"_ could be heard from Tsunade.

"Haha, innuendo. Don't touch my Konoha Fireball, Mist-Dragon Rum or my Twilight's Shadow; the rest you can help yourself to." Naruto warned her in between mouthfuls of food.

"You have Twilight's Shadow? How the heck did you afford _that_!?" she turned sharply as she asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"It was a consolation gift from Kakashi, Yamato and Shizune when I didn't promote. I warn you now, it has one hell of a kick to it but I'll let you have one glass!" Naruto signaled with his finger.

"Would you all like a glass as well?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged, nudging him to get up and pull out seven crystal glasses. Tsunade pours the drinks for everyone while he carried them to the table, where they all gathered, as they took a mouthful of the drink in question. Hinata, Chōji and Sakura began to cough violently at the aftertaste of the whiskey because it was so strong for them.

_"Wow..."_ Sakura wheezed as she regains her breath.

"T-That's really strong!" Hinata coughed.

"It's amazing, Naruto! I never expected such a rich taste; how much does it cost?" Lee asks as he takes another sip. He had a high tolerance to alcohol because of his drunken fist-style but he was affected like everyone else with the water from last night.

"If I remember correctly, it's about three million ryo per bottle. However, you need connections to get hold of a bottle as it's a very popular sell. I know a guy who helps produce a few bottles but he needs to charge a little extra for commission fees and the like. He owed me a favor for saving his crops a few years back, so I'll see if I can get a discount or something..." Naruto explained as he savors his mouthful, pondering the thought of his request. The drink itself was a navy blue, which was unusual for a whiskey, but it was brewed with chakra-enhanced charcoal; giving it a smoky texture that clings to the back of your throat. If you were asked to describe the taste, you would instantly think that it was medicinal. It wasn't that far off because the actual taste was a mixture of rice-liquorice, lemon and honey.

"This is some quality stuff, Naruto. I dare say I should come over often to see your _magnificent_ collection!" Tsunade grinned as she finished her glass off.

"You're always welcome but respect my opinion when I forbid you from certain drinks, okay?"

"Of course I will. If I finish a bottle off, I'll pay you for a new one, anyways. Naruto, the Lords have heard your proposal and they are just as intrigued as I am. Like you said a few days ago; the race is in two weeks today. You have that long to train, okay?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade! Thank you! Hold on, I think Kurama wants to speak to you, Tsunade-sama."

He replied with a beaming smile on his face; finally receiving the chance become a Jounin and an official leader of the Leaf after the last time. Naruto summons one of his clones for the fox to possess. Now that Kurama had his full strength back, he was able to transform the clone into his figure of a fox.

"Lady Tsunade, as you are here, I will need a word with you about a pressing matter which came to my attention this morning. I wouldn't worry you if it was trivial but this may look more troublesome than I feared." The look on the Hokage's face turned serious at that remark. She knew that he was a top-level demon and a beast of extraordinary power, yet to hear him say he was fearing something which could happen suddenly sent a chill down her spine.

"Okay. Kurama, isn't it?" The fox nods in response. "You have me concerned at the fact that you sense something's off. Can you shed any light on the matter?"

"Yes but I would prefer it if I talked to you alone from prying ears. Have you got a free schedule at all?" She quickly pulled out her diary to check if she was due for anything, skimming the pages like it was second nature.

"I'm free all day, actually."

"Then would you like to go with me for lunch. Being stuck inside my host, who eats nothing but ramen does make you slightly crazy..."

"Very well, Kurama. Where would you like to go?" Tsunade grinned.

"Anywhere serving bacon. Naruto, don't follow us or I'll make you suffer when I return." Naruto nodded, holding his hands up in innocence, as the two of them make their way for food.

_**So this is the first chapter updated. I've taken some bits out and stuck it in the next chapter, for those who notice the change. Let me know if you prefer this version or the old one. :)**_

_**Kakashi: Oh? What was wrong with the old chapter?**_

_**Me: Just wanted to change the chapter contents around to fit better.**_

_**Kakashi: What does Jiraiya think of this?**_

_**Me: Pervy-Sage? I doubt he'd say anything if he knew what I had in store.**_

_**Jiraiya: Why do you have to use that name!?**_

_**Me: Because, You're. A. Pervert! Don't make me get Kushina here.**_

_**Jiraiya:**** ... and here I was,**_** willing **_**to give you advice.**_

_**Me: In what? Seducing women or the knowledge of the intimacies?**_

_**Jiraiya: Yes, exactly! You don't have the experience of the female body!**_

_**Me:... last time I checked, neither did you.**_

_***Jiraiya faints***_

_**Kakashi: Ouch, wasn't that a little harsh?**_

_**Me: Not really...**_


	3. Chapter Two - Old Friends, New Enemies

_**Same as before; don't own copyrights to any of these. Last time saying this... There are a couple of OC's in here; they ARE mine. :)**_

_**Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Enemies**_

Tsunade begins watching as Kurama demolishes the food served to him with a gleam in his eyes, clearly showing her how much this meant to him. In the cafe, people adjacent to them looked on in bewilderment as he continued to eat the meat off his plate. Once they realized that it was the Nine-Tails himself, they began to edge away slightly but the fox suddenly stopped when he felt a tug on one of his many tails. He lifts his head and searches for the source of the disturbance, only to find a little girl. Shoe couldn't have been older than six or seven as she smiled at him.

"May I help you, miss?" he responded politely, trying not to frighten her.

"A-Are you the Nine-Tails?" she shyly asked, pushing her fingers like Hinata normally would. Kurama admired the little girl's bravery, so he turned around and crouched before her. Her eyes met his but there was no motion of intimidation, more; respect.

"I am. My proper name is Kurama, though." he replied. Many of the people looked on in utter confusion of it all as many people began to mutter among themselves.

"Then... c-can I stroke your fur a few times, please?" she pleaded innocently. Kurama's ears shot up as he couldn't believe someone asked him permission to pet him before. He noticed that everyone was looking at the two of them, Tsunade especially taking interest in the events that's unfolding in front of her. Kurama thought about it for a few seconds before he made his decision; he needed to show the people he's not the terrorizing demon who once attacked the village but the Nine-Tails that was tamed by Naruto.

"I admire your bravery, little girl. Not many people would ask a demon-fox if they could stroke their fur but I'm... glad you did. You have my permission." Kurama grinned as he lays on the ground, causing the little girl to hop on his back and scratch behind his ears while she smoothed the back of his neck. Kurama couldn't believe how nice it was as he was purring at the sensation he felt.

"Kurama the, wrath-incarnate, Nine-Tailed beast is getting petted by a little girl, and he's enjoying it!" Tsunade giggled but everyone in the cafe was pleasantly surprised that a little girl was smoothing the beast and he showed no signs of stopping her, making them rethink about their concept of the fox. They all resumed what they were doing with newfound respect before the little girl hopped off his back and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Kurama! I hope I can see you soon!" the little girl smiled before she headed back over to her parents, who glances over and gives him a smile.

_"I never would've thought... seems Naruto was right about the people here. They've seen me in a positive light because he asked them to but now, they genuinely respect me? He really is a miracle-worker, that boy."_ Kurama thought to himself as he takes his seat as one of the cooks walks over with another plate of bacon and steaks and sets it before him.

"This one's on the house, Kurama. You see, she's suffering from a disease which cannot be healed and she doesn't have much longer to live. She had a request that she wanted to meet you, as she's fond of foxes in general, but she wanted to meet the mighty Nine-Tails before she passed away." the woman explained as she bowed. Little did anyone know but Kurama had limitations on himself; never hit or threaten children or innocents. He looked in the direction of where the little girl had ran to, and he could faintly see the scars in her arms.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, Kurama turning back to Tsunade and leaned in, lowering his voice as he looks her in the eyes.

"I have information I need to report to you and the other Kages as well..."

* * *

She prepared her list of people she would need to contact in light of these new developments as she walked through the doors of her office but she was greeted by her assistant, Shizune, who bowed before her.

"M'lady! There was a message from the Land of Tea which arrived not so long ago. I haven't checked its contents as it's addressed to Naruto and Sakura." she explained as she hands Tsunade the scroll, who looks at the blood seal, sighing at the complications this was already proving to be.

"For the love of all things... send for Naruto and Sakura immediately."

Shizune bowed as she carried out her orders straight away. Tsunade sat in her chair as she couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto about always having to look over his shoulder every day but she couldn't thank him enough for the reputation the village had earned; tourism and commercialism in the village had increased exponentially, booming increase in trade and a lot more people have turned their attention to ramen. Tsunade still couldn't believe the figures on paper that the increase of consumption of ramen had increased by over forty percent; Naruto counting for seventeen of it. She was thinking about how it all changed before Shizune returned with the two in question.

"There's a scroll here addressed to the both of you but the scroll is blood sealed and only you two can open it."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other with a weird look as they took the scroll off Tsunade and examined the seal on it, confirming it was a blood seal which required both their blood to open; two squared sections which assumed to be where the blood would be placed. Naruto bit his thumb first as he drew the blood on the seal on the one square as Sakura followed him, placing her thumb on the second. The seal began to glow as the blood disappeared into the paper before the seal disappeared, allowing them to open the scroll. They looked at Tsunade for confirmation to read it, who politely nods in response, as the two of them opened the scroll as they quickly read the contents.

"Oh no..." Naruto sighed as the contents of the scroll begins to sink in but Sakura was on the verge of crying, valiantly fighting back her tears.

_**"What's wrong, Naruto?"**_ Shizune and Tsunade asked in sync.

"It's Jirōchō and Idate Wasabi; they've been badly injured from a recent attack on the Tea Village and they've asked for me and Sakura to go there and help with the regenerative efforts." Naruto explained, handing the scroll to Tsunade to confirm.

"Alright Tsunade. Considering they've personally asked for us, who will be leading the mission?"

"You will, Naruto. I've decided to class this as an B-Ranked mission with the possibility of escalating into an A-Ranked, should you encounter any resistance."

"Then forgive me but I want to ask if I'm able to choose a few people to escort us. Do you have a list of who's still in the Leaf now?"

"Bear with me then," she nods as she opens her draw and pulls out a black book and opens it up to check who is still available in the leaf to help out. Landing on the page she wanted, she chucks the book to Naruto to inspect.

"I'm choosing Chōji straight away as his strength will come in very handy. It's worthwhile bringing Shikamaru as well to speak with the Feudal Lord for plans on how to go about the regenerative efforts. I would also like to ask for Hinata as our sensory specialist, scanning the area for any potential threats. We don't know who we're dealing with but to be able to flatten a village overnight, we know we can't afford to take any chances."

"Granted. The five of you will leave for the Tea once you've all been briefed officially." Tsunade replied, leaning back in her chair as a headaches makes its presence known in Tsunade's head.

"Okay. Oh, the Feudal Lords needs to be notified by this and could you please ask them to give us time to complete our assigned missions. We may return once the regenerative efforts have been complete but I'm not sure when they would hold the race. It would make sense me staying until that is over."

"I must say, Naruto, you've definitely matured. Your plan is strategically sound, your mission is clear and your authority is highly respected. Consider it done." she smiled. Shizune nods in agreement at the blonde and Sakura closes her eyes, admiring how he's matured; even if it was only slightly. "You have an hour to let know everyone and prepare yourselves for the mission."

"I've already sent my clones out to find them and brief them on the mission. They're all currently checking their equipment as we speak. Is that everything, Hokage?"

"Yes. You're free to leave and prepare for the mission." the blonde Sennin waved dismissively as they all leave the room. Naruto heads out before he stops at the door.

"Shizune-neesan?"

"Yes, Naruto?" the said woman replied.

"Can I?"

"It's yours, so you can do what you wish with it." she smiled. He nods as he knows, this next sentence will definitely make Naruto enter Tsunade's good graces.

"Tsunade-sama? You can finish off my Twilight's Shadow, purely because you could do with it better than me." Naruto offered before he was enveloped into Tsunade's breasts as she hugged him tightly.

"Naruto, I love you!" she beamed as she disappears in a flash to acquire the beverage, leaving Naruto laughing as he left.

* * *

He arrives at the gate with ten minutes to spare before everyone's suppose to arrive. Noticing that no-one had shown up as yet, he decides to sit down against the gate entrance as he begins contemplating things. He kept thinking of the mission at hand as he knew how dangerous it would prove to him but his head was blank about what measurements he would take. He was nervous as this was his first mission he had ever lead and he wanted a successful one. He uses the tassels of his headband to tie his hair up as he sticks part of it in a ponytail. It immediately reminded him of his Sexy Jutsu transformation he used to pull off when he was younger but he had somehow grown out of it now. It was impressive as he created the jutsu himself at a young age but he could create a jutsu, none the less. He then created a Rasengan in the palm of his hand as he watches it spin before jumping at the voice that suddenly spoke.

"It's beautiful, Naruto. I wish you could see it through my eyes." Hinata spoke as she sat down beside him. He looked at her and smiled as she was wearing a different attire this time from her usual get-up. This time, she's in a skin-tight black top as he could see the faint marks of support tape strapping her assets tightly as she didn't want them getting in the way of the mission. She also decided on wearing her white tracksuit bottoms and her trainers. He finds himself looking at her again before he snapped out of the stare.

"U-Urmmmm... how do you mean it's beautiful, Hinata? You've seen it loads of times before!"

"Yes but not through my Byakugan. This is the first time I can see the chakra forming inside it and it looks like a crystal. I-I can show you if you want." she nervously asked.

"Sure! I always wondered what you see when you use your Byakugan. What do you need me to do?"

"Just sit still and relax. I'm opening your mind's eye." placing her fingers on his temple and closed her eyes. Naruto saw this as he did the same as she began to synchronize her Byakugan through his eyes. "Okay. Open your eyes, Naruto-kun." she prompted as Naruto slowly opens his eyes. He gasped at the sudden change in his sight before his eyes began to examine the girl in front of him, watching her chakra network flowing through her body.

"H-Hinata, you're so beautiful." he whispered, breath taken from him. He couldn't see the blush that appeared on her face but he did notice that the network moved a little faster at the response. He moves his hand to place on her stomach and on one of the chakra coils before he discovered his chakra network, clearly noticing the blue and the orange chakra inside of him. "Wow, is this what my chakra looks like?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I've always felt at ease when I looked at it but look at your other hand." He looked at the Rasengan that was formed in his right and was completely mesmerized by it. The two separate chakras had joined together, making it look like a fire was trapped inside a sapphire. Hinata was right because the ball could easily be mistaken for a jewel by the way the chakra shone; it was that amazing. He then decides to take it up a step and transforms his Rasengan further but instead of the usual Wind-Style Rasen-shuriken, it developed into a Fire-Style. Naruto disconnected the link between the two, in shock, before his eyes returned to normal. Hinata fell backwards and winced, clutching her head in pain.

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata! A-Are you alright?" he asked, rushing to her side and cradling her head.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. You disconnected before I could prepare myself and it hurt a little. May I be so bold as to ask why you did?"

"Look!" Naruto proclaimed. Hinata turned her eyes to his Rasengan when she sharply inhales; noticing it was a Fire-Style, not his usual wind.

"Y-You can use Fire Jutsu!?"

"Seems so. I guess my mother was a fire user, so it's been handed down to me. I just wonder why I've only just discovered it." he asked himself when the others turned up, ready. Naruto offers his hand to her and pulls her up to her feet. "Good, everyone's here."

"Who's in charge of this mission, Naruto?" Chōji asks.

"I will be. I was personally requested so Tsunade placed me in charge of this mission. Is that okay with everyone?"

"She placed you as captain? This will be a drag." Shikamaru smiles.

"I know how you feel.** Oh, Sai!**" he shouted as he spots the boy in question.

"Hello, Naruto. Can I help you?"

"Is it possible to use some of your birds to travel on? We need to leave for the Tea Village and it'll save us some time if we fly there." he asked.

"Very well, Naruto. I'll summon them now." Sai smiled as he whips out his scroll and brush, quickly drawing five ink-based birds which animates to life, bowing before the five of them as they spread their wings out, allowing the five of them to climb up on their backs, ready for flight.

"Thanks, Sai."

"You're welcome, Naruto." the boy smiled before he headed off elsewhere.

"Alright guys, let's move out!" In an instant, the group makes their way to the Land of Tea as everyone took flight.

* * *

_==En Route==_

"How long did it take you to travel here last time, Sakura? T-This is my first time to the Land of Tea." Hinata was still getting used to flying as it was her first time in the air. She held her arm as a bar against her stomach as a queasiness overpowered her sensations.

"It's about a day or two from here but we'll arrive by nightfall as we're flying; it's right next door to the Land of Hot Water, funnily enough. The last time I was there was with Sasuke and Naruto back when we were 'Team Seven', the Hokage sent Kakashi-sensei on another mission. There's a race which happens every four years – the Burning Fire Race. There were two rival families fighting for control over the village and the control of the commercial market, so every year, the two families would nominate a runner each as their representatives. The Wasabi Family hired me, Sasuke and Naruto to act as the runner's protection throughout the race, as the rival family had hired an assassin as well as mercenaries from the Land of Water. We later found out that the runner was Ibiki's younger brother, Idate, who ran away from the Leaf when he failed the Chunin Exam indefinitely. Once the race started, we took an alternative route to the usual as a storm laid in the route the opponent took, who headed straight for the boat just up from the starting line. From there, they would go across the sea to the next island; where Idate ran up north to hire a boat from a family friend as he knew they'd sabotage his boat. As we did, Idate fell for a genjutsu placed by the mercenaries as he ran straight off a cliff as Naruto just narrowly caught him. Me and Sasuke were hauling them up as Naruto's kunai and shuriken fell out of his pocket. When we reached the friend, he lent us a boat as we began to cross over to the first checkpoint on a different island as the wind was in our favor; letting us take the lead. As we were crossing, the mercenaries followed us and attacked. They had destroyed our boat when the force knocked Idate overboard, so Naruto dived in after him before the mercenaries followed. Naruto kept Idate safe but he summoned a massive whirlpool before he grab Idate and rode the current back up to the surface."

"I swam a bit carrying him on my back but I was getting tired, so I carried him and ran across the ocean as we made our way to the next island, where the assassin waited for us. He attacked us all with poisoned needles and left us unconscious. Sasuke recovered first and carried us into a nearby cave to recover. Idate wanted to give up but I persuaded him not to give up. I carried him again, when Idate sprained his ankle retreating from the assassin, up what seemed an endless-set of stairs to the checkpoint to pick up an orb. Conveniently, his ankle regained strength when we reached the top which was when we found out that we managed to catch up with them as they took a long break. When we hit the last obstacle, the assassin attacked again and cut two of the support ropes on the only bridge across. We all attacked him but he knocked Sakura and Sasuke over the edge and on a piece of the cliff edge. I lost my cool as I noticed the crack in the blade. I pushed my kunai against it and destroyed his Lightning Blade, blowing him backwards over the edge and into the currents. I was genuinely scared for Sakura but Sasuke did the usual and slept."

"You were jealous because Sasuke had some _'alone time'_ with me!" she grinned.

"*insert incoherent mumbling here*"

"Anyway, the two of them cut the bridge and swung across as Idate was now on the final stretch. Idate won but the other family accused him of cheating by the losing family because Naruto carried him. However, the Lord of Tea found that they had made several threats and deals with the villagers into sabotaging the equipment and letting them win for another year so Idate won by default and exiled the losing family, however, every time we found ourselves in trouble it was mainly thanks to Naruto we pulled through. The assassin was found by Ibiki and taken back to question but the mercenaries didn't show up until the Chunin Exams, a few months later. Idate and Naruto became good friends after that as he was given Idate's pocket knife, given to him by his adopted father." she smiled.

"That must have been about six-seven years ago now. Has it really been that long?" Amazed by what happened there, Sakura happily reminisced while Hinata was in even more awe at how strong Naruto was back then before another wave of queasiness overthrew her as she pursed her lips together before Naruto interrupted her trail of thought,

"Presences spotted nine kilometers, Northwest from our current location." he spoke as Hinata closed her eyes as she forcibly swallows the small trace of bile in her mouth, making her cough a few times.

"Group of six approaching beneath us. What...? Presences are hostile, they're attacking us! Naruto-kun, what's the call?"

"Sakura, Hinata, I need you both to cast a barrier on all of us as I'll teleport the barrier a few kilometers from the village. This is the only way we can effectively do this without a confrontation as I don't fancy wasting my chakra, ya know? Hinata, me and Sakura are riding with you as this is going to take a lot out of me." Naruto orders with an authoritative tone as the two girls nods. Naruto appears in front of Sakura (who moved further back on the bird) before she wraps her arms around her waist as the two jump to Hinata's bird. The three of them begins to cast hand signs; Sakura and Hinata forms a barrier around them all before they channel Naruto's chakra through them as the barrier begins to glow a faint orange. They were still being targeted at but the projectiles for them dispersed once they hit the barrier. Naruto used the barrier to his advantage as he transports the barrier and everyone inside it at the same time. He closes his eyes as he focuses his chakra and claps his hands. When he opens his eyes, he notices the familiar sight of the village as he smiles; falling back on the girls who caught him as he breathes heavily.

"That's... the first time... I pulled that off..."

"You did well, Naruto-kun. Just get your strength back; I've got you." Hinata smiled. The two girls dispels the barrier as everyone sighed in relief about the disaster they just averted from. Hinata couldn't help but be impressed with his efforts as she watched him fall back into their arms, impressed by how he had managed to teleport them all here in one shot; he has greatly surpassed his father, Minato, and has inherited that jutsu for his own as well as the Rasengan. She lifts his head on their collective chest for better neck support as the two of them lock their arms around him.

"I take it we're here. Thanks, Naruto." Shikamaru called. After a few minutes, the group arrives at the village as they all land near the village gate. The birds give one last bow before they melted into a puddle of ink on the floor as the five of them began to walk into the village.

* * *

Now arriving by the river bank, they all gasped in shock where Sakura simply began crying; the once peaceful and prosperous town is now laying in ruins before them as they examined the many buildings she recognized were beyond repair. She felt her heart sink at the chaos which has been left in its wake but also a feeling of despair washed over her, wondering if there were any casualties but Naruto's body filled by rage at everything that happened to this innocent village. They all walked over to one of the piles of rubble as Sakura inspects it, when she catches a glimpse of a little boy crushed under the support beams as he laid there motionless. Sakura recognized the little boy as she fell to her knees and cried bitterly over his death as she tries to pull him out of the debris with Naruto helping her. Once they were able to reach him, Sakura pulled him out and checked his pulse as she confirmed he had died. Everyone could definitely sense a dark presence at work here as she was in rage at the sadistic bastards who attacked an innocent town. She began to smash the ground around her before Naruto knelt and held her in his arms, trying to calm her down, before she leans into him and cries.

_**"SAKURA! NARUTO!"**_

The group turned round to see a young man run up to them in incredible speed which would have made Lee rather envious and excited at the same time. He runs up to them before his eyes catches the crushed body, draining all the energy from him, as he watched Sakura cry into Naruto.

"Jinzo..."

The figure slowed down before he caught up to the group and stopped inches away from them. He knelt beside the body and folded his arms on his chest as he prays to the gods that he may find comfort in the afterlife. Naruto and the others join in as they acknowledge the prayer before they all stood up. Naruto held his arm out as he welcomed his old friend again while his other arm was still comforting Sakura.

"How long has it been? Seven years, is it?"

"Something like that. It's great to see you again, Idate." the blonde smiled.

"So how did you know where to find us, Idate?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Wow, you changed!" he exclaimed as his eyes began to wander up and down her body when he suddenly felt a death stare coming from her, telling him to stop. His face suddenly turned pale as Idate complied hastily.

"So, are you going to answer her question instead of eyeing her up?" Naruto grinned.

"Ah, yeah... *cough* follow me, please."

As they all walked, their attention turned back to the mess the town was in; broken buildings, flattened patches of land and the dying fires whose black smoke plagued the blue sky. They walked a bit further into the main town square, they found themselves in front of a unharmed building and awed at how it was a complete contrast to the rest of the town. The team followed inside as they proceeded to the main hall.

"Father, they've arrived!"

A few moments later, another figure stepped out as he opens one of the doors. As the figure walked out, a smile appeared on his face as he turns to them and bows. Naruto beamed a smile as he saw another figure from his past.

"Jirōchō! How the devil are you?" Naruto asked as he greeted him with a hug. The two of them laughed heartily at the sight of each other.

"Naruto my boy, you've grown! Your reputation here is nothing short of a legend, my friend! It's so great to see you after so many years. Many people would have loved to see you and I'm just sorry you arrived here under these circumstances. I requested you after what you did for us the last time you were here." he saddened.

"I can easily say the same as I share those same thoughts, Jirō. With that aside for the moment, you remember Sakura, don't you?" he smiled as he introduced her again.

"How could I forget! Sakura, you look beautiful, the years haven't changed you a bit!" Sakura greets him with a hug as she could see Naruto smiling.

"So you've brought others, Naruto?"

"These are some of my closest friends, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi and Hinata Hyuga. Everyone, this is Jirōchō Wasabi; the head of the Wasabi clan and the main family here in the Land of Tea. We heard the situation and came here as fast as we could. I did figure you'd ask I'd come after last time. Apart from this, were things better with the others banished?"

"Yes, prices went back down and everyone was content again. However, as you can see, disaster has struck and we can't fight for ourselves."

"Which is why I'm doing this for you as a favor, nothing more." He flashed his cheeky grin as his face shone. Sakura nods as she speaks while she smiled which made Jirōchō and Idate smile in response.

"Naruto, Sakura, you two have a good heart and I cannot thank you enough." he smiled warmly as he bows before them, motioning them to take their seats as the childish Naruto swaps places with his serious alternative.

"Jirō, I need to ask you something about this request. With the current state of the village, we were not given any specific notions as to what you wanted us to do here, so can you please address us on what you would have us do here?"he requested as both their faces turned serious. Jirōchō had never seen Naruto this serious before and it was worrying him as he heard of the tales of his feats in the war.

"We didn't expect the sudden attack and we were more than likely to be completely wiped out from the sheer power of it, leaving the entire village in shock and fear for if they come back to finish the job they started. We wanted you to help us because we know you can stand against this threat because you've proven yourself over and over again. The request is that you'll stay here and help the town recover for a little while and help the villagers get back on track."

"It was only just made an official request as you specifically asked for the two of us, so we were short-handed on reinforcements but I promise you that the five of us will be more than enough. I'm thankful the others joined us as they will prove a great help to us in what little help we can give." Sakura replied.

"Thank you all so much. We've suffered a lot in resources but feel free to help yourselves to whatever you need here, I will personally pay for any expenses." Jirōchō stated but was surprised when Naruto held out his hand in protest.

"We thank you for the sentiment but I'll pay for us while we're here, you can't afford to fulfill your request with the current state you're in and you will need some income to revamp the village to it's former glory. Also, I'm willing to make an investment into helping with funds..." he explained as he reaches over and pulls him closer, whispering something into his ear. The man's eyes turned into dinner plates as he leans back in amazement.

"Y-Y-You have such an amount!?"

"I've been saving my payments from the missions I've been on and it's something I have no problems parting with. I always look out for those who look out for me, you know that." Naruto chuckled as Sakura and Kakashi looked on in bewilderment, oblivious to the conversation.

"Naruto, please give me the honor of calling you my lost son because I feel like a proud father right now." Jirōchō bowed humbly, forehead touching the floor.

"You were always family to me, Jirōchō, so I can't help but accept the gesture." he replied as the elderly man flung his arms around him and sent him back onto the floor as tears fell down his face. Sakura felt a warmth in her stomach at the sight as everyone smiled. "Is this everything, Jirōchō?" he puffed, regaining his previous position.

"Yes, that is all for now." He graciously bows. "Go out of the building, head straight to the old fountain, turn left and it's three blocks down on the right. There a sign saying 'Inn' so you can't miss it. The keeper is waiting for the five of you already."

"Everyone, you all head back to the inn. I'm going for a walk to clear a few things on my mind, okay?" Naruto ordered as he bowed before everyone and left.

* * *

_==Outside==_

_"*sigh*... How could people be so heartless? What did these people do to deserve this punishment?"_ he asked himself, struggling to find any logic in the devastation. While he walked, he entered his reflective mood and caused a melancholic silence upon the boy before he was broken out of it by a voice calling his name.

_**"Naruto! Wait up!"**_

"Sakura? I thought I asked you to head to the inn?" he asked, slightly annoyed that she disobeyed orders but he'd be a hypocrite to point it out. They stood there looking at each other as an awkwardness surrounds the two of them, before the kunoichi breaks the tension,

"Do you want to walk with me, Naruto?"

"Sure, Sakura." he smiled, easing the tension in her voice. Sakura smiles as she takes the offer of holding on to Naruto's arm as the two of them leisurely strolled through the moonlit town, taking in the strangely attractive scenery of the village. It was still hurting them both but the moonlight shining down somewhat dampened the pain as the villagers were still gathering and socializing together, which made Naruto really happy. The smoke had turned a pale grey as it floats upwards into the night sky, enchanting the saddened scene with a serene grace like that of Kami herself. The two of them suddenly find themselves at the harbor as they both gazed at the water as it reflected the moon and the moonlight on their faces.

"I wanted to ask you a personal question. I don't mind if you refuse to answer it..."

"It depends on what the question is but go ahead and ask. I'll tell you if it's too much." he smiled, easing her a little. She takes a deep breath before she musters up the courage to ask him,

"Do you ever wish you weren't Kurama's host?"

The two of them fell silent at the question. Sakura felt stupid for asking him such a question but he began thinking about the answer. Everyone hated him since he was a kid; rejected, looked down upon wherever he went, targeted by almost everyone, nearly killed for his nine-tailed partner, friends were killed in his stead and a war was fought for his power. He had always spent his life looking over his shoulders in fear of staying alive but then he thinks about all the impossible things and the amazing experiences he met on the way.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto, I shou-"

"Not at all."

"Huh?"

"No, I never wished that. I'd think what it'd be like but then I would've missed out on some amazing memories; Team Seven, Zabuza and Haku, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Chunin Exams, Sasuke Rescue Mission, Killer Bee, Gaara, Obito, everything! I would have never do half the things I can if it wasn't for Kurama, even if he hated me at first. I wouldn't have changed anything for what I've seen and done and if I had the chance, I never will. Anyway, I saved Sasuke for you, as promised, and that's enough comfort for me." Naruto smiled as he told her his answer.

She couldn't move as his words, and the truth behind them, touched her. She now confirmed she fallen for him after he proved himself by the several times he supported her and saved her from danger, or worse. She started crying in guilt of how she treated him all these years, never giving up in the hope that she would have the chance to love him back before she felt Naruto hold her tightly as she cried into his chest. She tried to pull away but he kept tightening his grip on her, assuring her that everything was alright. She gives up any attempt of restraining herself as her arms wrapped around his back as she gripped his jacket for assurance from him.

_"Thank you, Naruto-kun."_ she whispered as she regained control of her emotions, now feeling lighter as a burden disappeared off her shoulders. The two walked a little more before they walked past a food place where Naruto decided to treat her to something to eat. As they walk in, they gaze at the amazing scenery of the restaurant and the blend of smells as another familiar face to Naruto comes up to him and hugs him in surprise.

"Naruto! Sakura! It's an honor to have you here!"

"Lena! It's been so long! I never knew you owned a food court like this!" the rosette exclaimed.

"We haven't long opened but the customers are doing alright after what happened. You've seen it, right Naruto?"

"Yeah but we're here because Jirōchō requested help from the Leaf to rebuild the village. For now, though, have you got any spaces?"

"Of course! We're opening up a new section tomorrow but I think it's safe to say you both are our privileged guests and dine there tonight. It's a little at the back but you have a great view of the harbor as the walls are especially made as it works like a one-way mirror; meaning you'll still be warm while you gaze outside but no-one would be able to see you looking. Just out of curiosity, are you her boyfriend, Naruto?" she winked at the two as Sakura began blushing at the thought.

"Not really but we are on a date. Spontaneous, but still."

"Oh? Sakura, you're blushing!" Lena replied as she lowered herself to her level to see for certain. She quickly turned her head away in embarrassment as Naruto watches. He smiles at the sight but he didn't want to ruin a good moment for them.

"It's fine, Sakura, I invited you for food, didn't I?" he smiled as he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder as she calmed down.

"Yeah, t-thanks Naruto." she gently smiled as Lena stood up again.

"Alright, follow me. As it's you two, we'll give you a discount at the end. Just ask for me when you want the bill, okay?" she smiled as she signaled the two to follow her. When they arrived, the view they got was simply breathtaking as Naruto and Sakura both sat down and gazed at the harbor. They decided to sit together because Sakura made the excuse that she needed him to keep her warm, which he didn't mind too much. They both ordered food for themselves as Naruto was paying, meaning they could both go all out on food if they wanted to. The two of them were enjoying the music, the food, the view but most importantly, the company as they both got to know each other a little better as they talked, laughed and listened to each other. In her mind, she was having the time of her life as she never was able to do this before but she was glad to have this moment with him. She immediately thought of a few memories she'd have when the two of them were intimate and played them out but she quickly dismissed the thought as she shook her head.

"You were thinking of something, weren't you?"

"I was just thinking of the missions we went on together."

"So it's not about Sasuke then?" he replied as he took a mouthful of his drink. She dug her elbow into his side, causing the drink to go down his throat awkwardly as he coughed a few times.

"No! I was _thinking_ about us!" Naruto looked at her wide-eyed at the response when she suddenly realized it was out of context, she shook her hands dismissively,

"A-As a team, Naruto!"

"Haha, _sure!_" he teased.

"This may sound completely random but I'm actually scared." He turned to her with a look of worry in her eyes as he knew what she was thinking, or at least thought he did.

"Why's that?" he asked as a more somber tone appeared in his voice.

"I'm scared of is being around you, Naruto."

"M-M-Me? W-Why, Sakura?" he stuttered, fearing what she meant.

"Because I'm scared about how my body and my feelings would react to when I'm around you. We've both been team members for years and we've, arguably, gotten to know each other better. I've always known you had a crush on me but the problem is that my body may not act the way I want it to, like what happened with me and Ino a few years ago but I'm scared of going into a relationship. I don't know what to do, how to act or what limits to put on myself and it's kinda weird. However, let me say this, I'm glad I was able to relax with you tonight. It's the most fun I've had in a long time and I just want to say that you look handsome, Naruto Uzumaki." she smiled as she gently kisses him. His heart completely melted as the evening couldn't have gotten any better between them as he embraces the kiss passionately. The two of them held it a little while before their lips made a sound as they broke contact. She gazed into his eyes as she smiled ever so sweetly at him as her eyes sparkled.

"You have no idea how much I've longed to hear those words, Sakura. I've thought that you'd go back to Sasuke once he returned like the rest of the girls did but I'm glad you didn't. I've wondered if my feelings were still there for you and you've proven me wrong, for once, as they clearly are. I don't want a relationship yet as I'm not emotionally ready but I'm happy you feel the same way about me." he sighed, feeling justified as a little chibi version of him is dancing around in joy in his head, earning a laugh from the fox. The two ordered more food for themselves so that they could enjoy the company a little longer (and that they were still hungry) but they merely picked at the second lot of food because they wanted the time together to last as both now grew more comfortable after the kiss. She knew he was still wanting to reserve himself but she didn't care as she had another amazing experience she would never ever forget. They paid for the food and said their farewells as they both made their way, happy and satisfied.

Outside, the breeze had grown colder and Naruto could feel Sakura shake a little in his arm, so he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her as he continued topless through the moonlit town. She refused the gesture first off but then his scent lured her to accept. The two of them slowly walked back to the inn while they talked a little more between themselves about their last visit here as she huddled closer into him. He was still warm, even though he was topless, when she realized it must've been something to do with Kurama channeling heat through him via his chakra. The two of them arrived at the place they were staying as they both made their way inside the reception area.

"You're Naruto and Sakura, right? Upstairs, second door on the left. Here's your keys and I hope you have a pleasant stay." the manager bowed as he hands the room keys to the two, nodding in acknowledgement, thanking him before making their way to their room. Once they walked in, they saw the other three ninja sleeping peacefully. There were two futons spare on either side of the room, separating the boys from the girls. The room was fitted with two separate showers for each gender and the main room had heating seals on the walls, warming the room up from the cold air.

"Thank you for tonight, Naruto. I really enjoyed myself." she smiled, not expecting the blonde to pull her into him and hold her.

"Thank you for listening to my ramblings. It's nice to get so much off my chest." he smiled at the sensation that gave him but also, the feeling of Sakura returning the gesture.

"Night, Naruto-kun." she spoke as she paused at the door to the female bathroom.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." he replied as he shuts the male bathroom door behind him.

_"Sakura-chan!?"_

_==Girls' shower==_

**"So, Sakura my girl, how does it feel being next to that hunk of a man?"** Inner-Sakura's voice asked.

_"We're not like that! He held me because I was cold but... I did like the feeling and the warmth."_

**"So what are you going to do about tonight?"**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"Are you as stupid as him about not recognizing opportune moments? Snuggle up to him and sleep with him while he keeps you warm!"**

_"Oh yeah, that could work!"_

**"You're slowly making progress, girl, and you need to persist with him to make him yours!"** the voice giggled with a seductive tone to her.

_"I swear you're much more of a pervert than Jiraiya."_ Sakura sighed.

_==Boys' shower==_

**"Stop fooling yourself, Kit, you want her."**

_"It's a very tempting offer but I have this inkling that there's someone else there as well..."_

**"What do you mean?"**

_"It's like a silhouette in the blazing sun and I can't recognize the face. It's like I should know them but I can't remember for the life of me. Do you have any ideas, Kurama?"_

**"No, not one, sorry."** Kurama quickly answered and was thankful that the blonde was dense to not sense something was amiss.

_"Alright, I'll let you sleep. Night, Kurama."_

**"Night, Kit."**

* * *

_==Following morning==_

"Right, everyone, speaking with Jirōchō, he has asked us to help out with the efforts of rebuilding the village back to it's former strength. Hinata and Sakura will both take charge of healing the wounded villagers, Chōji will be helping with rebuilding the destroyed buildings, Shikamaru will help with the commerce side of things and I will guard the village with my clones, keeping an eye out for any signs of interference. Once the villagers have been tended to, I would ask Sakura to help Chōji while Hinata helps Shikamaru. Does everyone know what they're doing?"

_**"Hai!"**_

"Alright. That being dealt with, I'm treating everyone to breakfast before we get started on our attended roles." Naruto fist-pumped as the five of them made their way down to the harbor and to Lena's restaurant for food.

* * *

_==Three Weeks Later==_

The five of them stand before the newly-built gate as Jirōchō and Idate stands before them with beaming smiles, followed by almost all the village behind them.

"Thank you all so much for the support you have given us these past few weeks and on behalf of the village, you are welcome here anytime you want a rest from the Leaf and your duties as ninja." Jirōchō proclaimed as the crowd behind them courteously bow.

_**"Thank you!"**_ they all replied enthusiastically. Idate and Jirōchō walks up to Naruto as they present him with a wooden box.

"As a personal thank you and a prize for placing a close second in the Burning Fire Race, on behalf of the village, we present to you this box as a token of our appreciation and eternal friendship." Jirōchō smile as Naruto simply hugged him, earning a massive roar from the crowd behind them before he took the box and departed back to the Leaf via his Flying Thunder God Technique.

* * *

_==Hokage's Office==_

**"Come in!"** Tsunade shouted as she sees the blonde shinobi enter, immediately putting a smile on her face as she gets up and walks over to him. She places her hands on his shoulders and kisses his forehead.

"Congratulations on placing second in the race and for completing the mission. This will, no doubt, strengthen the alliance between us and the Tea Village and it's thanks to you, once again!" she smiled.

"Thank you, Tsunade." Naruto smiled but Tsunade suddenly turned serious as she notices the tone in his voice.

"Something's the matter, isn't it?"

"Hai. I'm thinking about a few things since I was away and I wanted to talk to you about one main thought that's currently swimming through my head." Naruto explained as he took the seat in front of the desk, prompting her to follow suit and listen.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I want to finish the Chunin Exam and finally earn the rank of Jounin but after that, I would like to request a year off from active shinobi duties." Naruto explained as Tsunade and Shizune looks at him like they were just slapped.

"W-Why!?" Shizune asked quickly.

"I need a break from having to look over my shoulder and I just want to be able to have a normal year without any missions, assassinations, Akatsuki-wannabes and the like. I want to escape from here and just _relax_ without having to worry about the constant burden I keep getting held up with. How much time have I had to actually relax and have a vacation, Tsunade?" he rhetorically asked as their faced adorned the looks of understanding, realizing how right he was. She felt sorry for the blonde as he was probably dealing with more pressure than any of the Kages.

"I understand, Naruto. One week after the Chunin Exam is completed, you will be taken off the active duty list and placed on a twelve-month leave from all ninja duties. I have a suggestion for where I can send you and I know you would enjoy it there but I want to ask you a question beforehand." Tsunade replied, giving him a strong look which required attention. "If you had the choice, I could send only two people along with you for the year-long vacation; would you like their company and who would you choose?"

"Two people?"

"Hmhm." she replies, nodding. Naruto takes a moment to think things through, namely about who would benefit from the break the most. He thought about Chōji, Shikamaru and Ino but quickly dismissed the idea for two reasons; them being the best formation in a three-man team possible and that each of them had their own weaknesses. Chōji would spend the year eating food, Shikamaru would lounge around, complaining how troublesome everything was and Ino would just use the opportunity to find a boyfriend and show off her 'assets', making Naruto her man-slave. He definitely didn't want to bring Sasuke with him or it'd be defeating the purpose of the whole thing but he thought about how much Sakura had to deal with over the past few years as a student of Tsunade's as she learnt med-nin through intense training and the paperwork she has to sort out day in and day out. Realizing this, she would be a bad choice as she has such a dependent role. With two teams down, he began to think about who else would be worthwhile going with them but found himself thinking about the members of 'Team Kurenai', Hinata, Kiba and Shino; immediately dismissing them all. Kiba would make things interesting with Akamaru but they would end up ripping each other's throats while they were there, over some petty thing, Shino was a no-go because of the bugs that would easily freak people out and Hinata would act as her shy, usual self and try to keep him down by her persistency for him. Lee would be a major pain in the ass but he would make things interesting while he was there, before thinking about TenTen. He remembers the loss of Neji still taking it's toll on her, emotionally...

"I've decided, Tsunade."

"Alright then, who will it be?"

"I don't want to sound selfish but I would like to go on my own."

"Alright, Naruto. You have your reasons and I won't pry into them." she smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "You are dismissed, so go home and sleep or something. The next stage of the trial will take place in two days time." Tsunade smiled as Naruto bows and disappears from the office.

_"It's about time you went on a vacation, Naruto. It was a matter of time before you broke your mind completely and that would be something everyone could do without. I pray that you'll defeat the emotional demons within you, with Kurama to guide you as well."_ Tsunade thought as she purchased a few bottles of Twilight's Shadow, using Naruto's contact as a means of getting some but she would thank him and pay him back for the kind gestures.

_==In Naruto's Apartment==_

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama!" Naruto beamed as he stares at the three new bottles in utter delight, spinning and dancing all over the floor with the bottle clutched to his chest, spinning around his living room.

* * *

_==Following Morning==_

Naruto's alarm was going off. He hazily woke up, banging his fist on the clock and shutting the ringing off as he checked time to find out it was ten in the morning. He got up and prepared himself for today's exam, which was taking place in the forest of death. He quickly washed and dressed into his usual combat clothes before quickly making his way to the training area. He ran over some of the jutsu he learned yesterday with Sasuke, namely the fire-styled ones. He managed to pick up to the new element with ease as he had began combining the two elements into his attacks by the end of the day, thanks to the help of his clones learning at the same time. He began working on a jutsu he was in the process of creating but for what he had in mind, he needed to use a lot of chakra to pull off, as well as having complete mastery in performing two, different elemental-styles of Rasengans in each hand. He was able to perform the Rasengan without the use of his clones but he lacked the control to infuse his wind-element into the attack without entering his Sage-state. Despite all that, he was happy with the progress he made and made his way to the forest as quickly as he could.

_==Forest Clearing==_

He arrived with seven minutes to spare, noticing the four people which had gathered as he proceeds to make his way over to them.

"Huh? Where's Tsunade, Shizune-neesan?" he asked.

"She's currently escorting the Feudal Lords here to watch the second stage of the event. Congratulations on the first stage, by the way!" Shizune smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you, Nee-san. Hey, Sakura! You're the medic for this stage?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tsunade said I was more than capable of looking after a few grazes, she said. That, and I wanted to watch how well you'd do." she blushed slightly. Naruto notices the blush and softly nods.

"I'm surprised to see you two here, though." he turned to the other figures.

"Well, you _were _our student after all. I'm annoyed you have to do this just to earn the title as we all know you're Jounin-level at least!" Yamato smiles as he slips his mask off.

"I'll second that. I'm expecting a good show from you, Naruto." Kakashi eye-smiled as he closes his book before a voice spoke from behind the blonde,

"It seems like yesterday you were here for the first time, ranting and mouthing-off how easy it would be..." the blonde shinobi turned to find the purple-haired Jounin that could easily personify his combined nightmares into a deceptively lustrous body. "Hello, brat, it's been a while." she grinned.

"Anko-chan, I'm hurt!" Naruto teases. The two of them begin laughing at one another before she grabs him and pulls him into a colossal squeeze.

"Pffft, you'll get over it." she bluntly replies as she burrows his head in her cleavage. "You better be enjoying this, pipsqueak!" she giggled mischievously as Naruto muffled something and nodded his head quickly, still in between her breasts. "Good. It's very rare for a man to find himself in such a... _fortunate_ position like you're in now, ya know?"

_"It depends on which way you look at it; suffocated to _death_ by her breasts, or suffocated to death by her _breasts_!" _he thought to himself. Once the though appeared, Anko immediately released him as he gasps for breath.

"You ready, maggot?" she grinned, pulling a dango stick from thin air, or so he thought. With a quick jump, he lands back on his feet, fist pumped.

"Hai!" he replied. She smiles as she takes a bite from her sweet treat and hands him a piece of paper, which he took to be the map.

"Go! You have two days!" and with that, he shot off with great speed through gate number one.

* * *

While he traveled, he checks his map and heads for the closest of the ten scrolls. The map only marked which sections they were but it didn't tell him whether they were hidden in the ground or in the trees, so he needed to kick back and let loose, so to say. He reached the first marked section and positions himself on a branch as he transformed into his Cloaked form. He closes his eyes and begins to detect the scrolls' location by listening to the sound waves emitted around him, giving him a mental picture of what was underground. Realizing this, he created a small, less powerful, Rasen-Shuriken and threw it at one of the trees, hitting the trunk, causing the tree began to fall. Once it hit the ground, the sound waves amplified, giving him a clearer picture of his surroundings when he notices something in the ground a few meters away from him. Heading over to the spot, he begins to dig up the earth there before his hand suddenly hit something that turned out to be one of the scrolls he needed to find. He quickly dug it up and pulled it out of the dirt and wipes it, inspecting it as the seal on it said "Hell". He placed the scroll into his jacket as he moves on to the next location.

_==Later that day==_

He walked through the double doors and headed inside, where Anko was waiting for him.

"N-Naruto? Don't tell me you found the scrolls already!?" she asked, amazed as he takes off his jacket as he takes out the scrolls one by one and placed them down on the floor. The look of surprise in her face slowly turned into a grin.

"I must have underestimated you, Naruto-kun, you've a full day to spare, it seems. Would you like me to end the second stage so you can return back?"

"Yes please, Anko-chan. I don't want to stay here longer than I have to." he smiled but the look on Anko's face turned to one of... _disappointment?_

"...and here I was, _hoping_ that you'd keep me company." she pouted. He took a deep sigh as he knew what she was getting at.

"Fine, I'll stay for a little while but I want to head home tonight, so I can prepare for the final stage." he compromised as he was tackled to the floor with a handful of mound in his grasp.

"Yay! I get to play with Naruto-kun but it seems he's already begun!" she smiled innocently but her eyes contrasted her voice with a look of pure lust for him.

_"I swear she's sexually frustrated but then again, who has she been out with?"_

**"Goodness knows, Kit. What are you going to do about it?" **Kurama prompted in the back of his mind.

_"I suppose I could release _some _of the tension but I'm not going any further than third..."_

**"Your choice. Good luck Kit, you're gonna need it..." **Kurama chuckled.

* * *

_==Following Day: Training Ground Zero==_

Naruto arrives as he was quickly greeted by the Feudal Lords, along with the other Kage's and their aides. He shook hands with the Rikage, Ay, along with Darui and Cee.

"Naruto! Killer Bee send his thoughts and wishes you luck today! I know you're strong as you've beaten me I know you'll do well! I'm annoyed you need to prove yourself this way but it'll be a testament to how strong you are!" Ay grinned.

"Thank you, Raikage, please tell Octopops that I send my wishes to him and Gyuki." he smiled as he bows. He then turns his attention to the Mizukage, Mei Terumī, joined by Chōjūrō and Hokarō (a newly-appointed aide with exceptionally gifted talents with water and wind-jutsu).

"Mei, it's a pleasure to see you after all this time!" Naruto flirted as he takes her hand and kisses it. Softly giggling with a hint of desire in her voice, she plays along with the banter he presented,

"I dare say you've turned into a fine young man, Naruto-kun. I bet the girls _simply_ can't leave you alone!" she grinned.

"On the contrary, things are still the same in that regard but I'm honored at the implication." he winked, causing her to slightly blush.

"How awful, I can't begin to understand why they would ignore such a fine specimen like yourself!" she spoke before leaning into his ear and whispering, _"You know _I_ wouldn't turn down a man like you. You're probably hung like a horse..." _she giggled as she expected the blonde to jump at the remark but his reaction wasn't expected as he whispers back,

_"Not really... horses are hung like me." _he replied, kissing her cheek as the barely noticeable blush intensified. He winks at her before he turns to the Tsuchikage, Ōhnoki, who was with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi.

"Naruto, my boy, how've you been?" Ōhnoki asked, shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm doing well, Ōhnoki, thanks for asking. How's the back problem?"

"Tsunade offered to look at it for me, to check if anything can be done about it. _Also, I want her to give me one of her famous massages and preferably with her gigantic knockers!_" the old man laughed heartily.

"Let me tell you that her massages are simply amazing, Ōhnoki, _especially_ in regard to the latter part of that statement." he laughed as a trail of blood drizzled down the old man's nose.

"How did you get her to agree to that!?" he exclaimed.

"It all depends on the drink. Twilight's Shadow seems to do the job _pretty_ well." he winked, quickly moving on as he catches the Tsuchikage collapse onto the floor. Tsunade and Gaara stands before him with their aides, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru and Shizune. The others stood beside them, leaving Naruto on his own to walk out to the base of the waterfall.

"Well, Naruto, you've waited a long time for this. I wish you the best of luck. The five Lords will pick an opponent at random, then us five Kages. The last match will be a handicap match, so you will fight whoever's left at the same time which means I will heal you by default before the last match. You are permitted to have me heal you three times during this final stage. Understand?" Tsunade smiles as Naruto takes his starting position.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. If I may ask, who will be referee?" he asked as a puff of smoke appears behind him.

"That would be me, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei. You're late as usual..."

"I found a kitten stuck in a tree, so I rescued it and returned him to his owner..." he explained.

**_"Naruto Uzumaki, are you ready?"_** The five Kages asked.

"Hai!" he shouts back as he tightens his headband and checks himself quickly. The Fire Daimyo proceeds to speak, humming with anticipation for the upcoming matches,

"Naruto Uzumaki, your first opponent will be... Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto respectfully nods as Hinata steps forward and walks towards him and Kakashi. They both meet in the middle, where Kakashi speaks,

"This is a good starting match. Naruto, Hinata, you will both fight until one you you concedes, is knocked out, or when I deem one of the users unable to continue. Understood?" They both nod in response before he whispers,

_"No petting, below the belt shots, name calling or kissing either, you two..."_ he smiles as the two of them take their positions and bows to each other.

_"Ready, Kurama?"_

**"Ready!" **the fox grinned as he takes his stance in his subconscious.

"Hinata, don't hold back. I won't forgive you if you do." he said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." she replies as she enters her Gentle-Fist stance, palms open and directed to him.

**"BEGIN!"**

As soon as the match started, she immediately activated her Byakugan before they both charged at each other. They meet with a flurry of fists and kicks, blocking each other effortlessly. To the audience watching, they were amazed at how they could both keep up with each other's attacks. The two of them dodged and parried their moves until she finds an opening and strikes him with her palm, knocking him backwards. With an acrobatic roll he lands on his feet, one hand on the ground as support. He rushed in again as she prepared for the blow, when he suddenly disappears before her eyes and reappears behind her and attacks, only to be met with a skillful block and counter, which Naruto managed to maneuver out of and counterattack her with a double palm to her stomach. She hurls over from the impact before she recovers.

**"Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms! Two palms!" **she shots as he blocks the first two attacks. **"Four palms!"** He blocks the next four blows with ease. **"Eight palms!"** He blocks them with increasing difficulty as one almost threatened to close his chakra on his right arm. **"Sixteen palms!"** Her hands began to blur as he manages to block those attack as well. He lets out a sigh as he braces himself for the next wave as Hinata shouts out, **"Thirty-two palms!"** He manages to read her pattern and now knows where she is aiming for as he blocks it with more confidence than the last wave. This was the real test as he closes his eyes and focuses again.

_"Kurama, please lend me your eyesight!"_

**"Fine. Open your eyes and relax as I take over your actions." **Kurama replied.

**"Sixty-four palms!"** Naruto instantly opens his eyes and begins to block her unnaturally fast attacks, waiting for the last blow. Once she does, he ducks and sweeps her legs from under her, and kicks her up into the air. Using four clones, he juggles her four times, disappearing and reappearing from different directions before he appears above her.

**"U-"**

**"ZU-"**

**"MA-"**

**"KI-"**

**"BARRAGE!" **he shouts once his foot connects with her stomach, sending her plummeting into the ground with great force. Soon as she hits the floor, a gasp came from the crowd as they couldn't believe he managed to counter her best jutsu with such ease before they saw a figure clambering to their feet in the dust cloud that appeared. Hinata smiles as she wipes the blood from her mouth before she rushes forward for another barrage of fists. Again, they began to block each other but one of her strikes connects, followed by two more and manages to stun him momentarily giving her the chance to pause as she focuses her chakra into her hands, causing them to glow blue and transform.

**"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"** She rushes forward and connects with his chest which send him flying backwards on his back, digging a new trench. Whilst she catches her breath, she watches him struggle to get back up; after a slight wobble, he regains balance as he starts to make hand signs. Hinata already knew almost all of his usual jutsu which is why this new set of hand signs caused her to worry a little.

**"Fire-Wind Style: Heatwave!"** He cups his hands around his mouth which causes a small flame to appear in the gap before he inhales through his nose and focuses his chakra on his chest, then releases it; causing a massive stream of fire head in her direction. Everyone watched on as they had never seen this jutsu before but they could detect it was a combination of a wind-enhanced breath and a Dragon Flame jutsu. Many of them were shocked as they realized that Naruto could use fire-style jutsu as well as wind and they looked on in delight, waiting for what new tricks the blonde has up his sleeve. She only just managed to dodge it when Naruto begins to throw kunai at her as she shouts,

**"Eight Trigrams: Rotation!"** Everyone was stunned to watch her pull of one of Neji's moves and to do so perfectly. He kept throwing more and more kunai at her before the eight kunai he threw, which had tags on, had dug themselves into the ground. He smiles as he transported behind her. As she turned around, he disappeared. He kept doing this to throw her off but also to prepare his next move. Everyone watched as he kept appearing in different places before he stood back where he started from. He made some more hand signs as he shouted,

**"Wind Style: Eight-Breezes Attack!"** She realized that he was using the wind from his speed as a basis for his attack when she was suddenly met with eight different strengths of wind attacking her. As the eighth wind was about to land, she jumped haphazardly out of the ring of wind and to safety but Naruto decided that it was time to end this match, as he entered his Fox Sage mode. This next move was the make or break factor in this match as this was a technique he hadn't quite perfected yet but he felt the adrenaline pump through his body, spurring him on to try.

"Time to finish this! **Blazing Vacuum!**" He braced himself before he began to spin around, growing faster and faster until he was a blur. Hinata noticed the two balls in his hand became one and had grown into a towering blaze, strong enough that Hinata was being dragged closer. When she got in his range, he stopped the attack and immediately hit her with his palm, which followed by a spurt of blood as she collapsed. As she fell, he caught her and gently placed her down on the ground.

"Hinata is no longer able to continue. The winner of this match: Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade and Shizune was already rushing over to her the moment Kakashi spoke up.

"H-How did I do, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked as her violet eyes gazed into his.

"Hinata, you were amazing just now. You've really gotten stronger and I'm so proud of you. Neji would be as well, for pulling off his signature move." he smiled as he wiped the blood from her mouth as she reaches up to his face and strokes his cheek. "Rest easy now, okay?" She nods as she's carried away to be properly treated as he walks around and grabs his kunai chains and makes his way back to the others.

"Now_ that_ was impressive, Naruto-kun. I never knew you could use fire-style as well as wind; a very good combination!" she praises him, impressed by the level of power shown as he simply bows.

"Thank you. I inherited it from my mother. The last move was meant to be a combined wind and fire attack but something else appeared in my hand instead. It was a new move to me but I don't know if that's classed as a Kekkei Genkai or not." he replied honestly.

"Scorch-Style, the combination of _both_ fire and wind-natures. That _was_ a Kekkei, my boy and the only person I've seen have it was Pakura of the Sand Village." Ōhnoki replied as Naruto nods.

"Naruto, please wait for your next opponent." Tsunade shouts as he makes his way back to the field and waits for the name of his next opponent. The Water Daimyo speaks next,

"For your next opponent, I choose Rock-Lee!"

As the said boy approaches Naruto, the blonde takes his jacket off and pulls his gloves out of his pocket before placing his jacket on the floor and stretches the gloves. He took his boots off and kicked them away towards his jacket and begins to untie the string that was holding his trousers up, holding his hand up as he pulls down his trousers to show him he had shorts on underneath which he then took and threw them with the rest of his clothes. Once he had taken everything he needed off him, he stores his clothes away in the seal on his body which was slightly visible underneath the white top. Seeing Naruto strip down, a majority of the girls blushed at the sight.

"Lee, considering you can only use taijutsu, I wanted to meet you on equal grounds. I'm not as physically strong, so I will use some chakra to keep up, okay? I'm mainly doing this because I've been learning a particular style of taijutsu which I hope will impress you."

"I thank you for the though, Naruto. I will gladly fight you!" Lee smiled.

"Same rules as before. Position yourselves." Lee stands upright with one hand behind his back and a palm in front of him, Naruto stands lightly on his feet with his body close to being positioned as the letter 'K' with one arm retracted. As they both nod, Kakashi shouts,

**"BEGIN!"**

The two of them watches each other's body placement. Lee's is as tight as ever; expecting nothing less.

"Naruto! I can see you're taking this seriously; that is an amazing stance! I can see no opening!"

"Thank you, I've been working on this for when I fought you next. Shall we dance, then?" he smiles, as the two of them suddenly collided. The two gracefully fought each other as they effortlessly blocked their attacks, leaving everyone who watched stunned as they never saw Naruto only use his physical attacks before. Sakura noticed he wasn't using his hands as much but allowed his legs to fend off the attacks before she fits the pieces together.

"Could this be Tae Kwon Do?"

"It seems so. He's letting his legs do most of the attacking as his arms block but still uses his arms now and again but they mostly guard his upper body. He's learned so much over these few years, who would've guessed he'd so to such lengths?" Mei sighs.

"It's to prove to himself he can do it but it's also to prove to everyone that he doesn't _just_ does something, he goes big and smashes everyone's expectations of him." Sakura grinned as Tsunade happily nods. The two combatants are panting as they stretch out their kinks.

"Naruto! The time to end this fight has arrived. **Fifth Gate: Gate of Joy, open!**" He suddenly glows green as his body buffs up with tremendous power. Naruto compensates by entering his Cloaked form before both of them disappears. The others looked around to see where the two of them were but they couldn't see any traces of them. They looked up and noticed two blurs clashing against each other, contrasting against the sun as two trails of orange and green blazed through the sky. Lee finally sees an opening and shouts,

**"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!"** Naruto felt himself become restricted by Lee's wraps as the headed for the ground. He knew he'd lose if this connects, so his tails managed to rip through the wraps and reverses the move on Lee. Surprised that he could break free, he heard him shout,

**"Fox-Tail's Shadow Lotus!"** as the two began to spin furiously as they headed into the ground. As they connected, a large shock wave emitted as dust rose up from the point of impact and flew into whatever direction was possible. The smoke cleared after a few minutes when they noticed a figure standing up, coated with an orange glow.

"**HOW!?** No-one has ever been able to escape that move, let alone _counter_ it with his own version of it!" TenTen shouted as everyone was stunned at how big a feat he just pulled off.

"Rock-Lee is unable to continue. The winner is Naruto!" Naruto powered down as he offers a hand to Lee, who grabs it and pulls himself up. They remained the grasp as Lee says to him,

"Naruto, I applaud you on such an excellent effort; you've improved greatly. I've fully enjoyed this fight and am happy to have lost. You not only broke out of my Dancing Leaf but you countered with your own version of it, demonstrating the true mastery of the move!"

"Lee, I still had to use my chakra just to keep up because you're still way stronger than me straight up. I've enjoyed myself loads as well and I'm glad I got to put my training into practice." he smiled.

"Of course! Wasn't it Tae Kwon Do you used? I noticed you only really used your legs to attack while your arms kept your chest guarded."

"You're right, I studied it for a while. I used my clones as well. It used up large reserves of chakra but I managed to learn in a much more quicker time as the experiences of each clone reverts to me." he explained. "Let's head over to the others, TenTen must be worried sick!"

"I see. Thank you, Naurto! Yes! I do not want to keep her waiting!" The two of them ran over to the others. TenTen hugged Lee,

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Naruto did a splendid job, didn't he?" she nodded and sighed.

"I never knew you learned a style of fighting, Naruto. Tae Kwon Do?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, no-one knew I studied it until today as I kept it hidden especially for this fight. I'm glad I could stand toe-to-toe with him in his own terrain." he smiled. He hears Tsunade call his name again to make his way to the battle area, patiently waiting for his next opponent. The Wind Daimyo now chooses his fighter.

"You've displayed two excellent matches already, Naruto! You've already proven yourself Jounin worthy! Now, your next opponent will be... Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto smiled as everyone gasped.

"My Lord... given that these two are of equal strength, wouldn't it prove better to leave this match until last?" Tsunade asked.

"You raise a valid point, Tsunade-sama. Your next opponent will be Temari of the Sand, instead!" the said girl steps forward and makes her way to Naruto, with fan in hand. He smiles as he quickly heads over to Kakashi.

"Naruto? What's the matter?"

"Can I borrow Zabuza's sword, please?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure." he eye-smiled as he summons it and hands it to the blonde who thanks him and heads back to the ring.

"Nice toy, Naruto. Yours?" she asked.

"It belong to a man called Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. He was the first real opponent we fought and I hold the highest respect for him and his ally, Haku, who also died with him." he explained.

"Battling in their honor, huh?" she smiled.

"You know the rules. Ready?" Kakashi asked as both of them nodded, bracing their weapons. **"BEGIN!"** he shouts as Temari stands casually.

"As usual, you have three moves before I end this match."

"You're going to regret that..." he replied, copying Shikamaru's technique as he plants the sword into the ground and thinks his moves through. Everyone watches him and wonders what he's doing but Shikamaru smiles as he explains,

"Seems he has matured. He's taking the time to calculate the best strategy to try and defeat her in three moves or less. Smart, Naruto."

_"She uses wind-style, so the Rasen-Shruikens are out of the question. Can't use fire as it will backfire on me. The only reasonable choice I have to to use the ground for a make-shift earth-style to break through the wind and hopefully land an attack on her fan before I follow up with a sword attack. _Right, step one!" he muses to himself as he performs a few hand signs and stamps his foot on the floor, causing a large piece of earth to rise up. He thrusts his sword into the mound and kicks the handle, thrusting the sword in and splitting the earth. Following it up quickly, he casts more hand signs which causing a strong current to send the earth flying at her. She easily counters with a wind attack of her own and opens her fan to reveal one of her moons. He places his chakra onto the sword which causes it to glow in a coat of fire, wind and, to his surprise, earth. Smiling at the stroke of luck Kami has given him, he thrusts the blade into the ground, creating a landslide of earth directly aimed at her. She uses the wind to deflect it but it split into two just before she stopped it as a piece of earth tears through her fan.

"Naruto, you bastard! You broke my fan! I'm ending it here and now!" Temari growled as she lets loose her most powerful attack, cutting his face several times which quickly healed thanks to the fox inside him. Just as she finished her attack, he counterattacks while she's defenceless as he swings his sword, emitting three waves of wind, fire and earth at her. She realized that he attacked knowing she couldn't block it in time and would surely end the match if it connects, so she bites her thumb and casts her summoning jutsu. A puff of smoke appears as does Kamatari, her summon, bracing itself to dispel the attack before Gamakichi was summoned to intercept the ferret and crashes into him, leaving her open to the attack. Naruto smiles as he pulls his hands apart, changing the direction of the waves to zero in on her position and connect. Temari was sent flying once the three waves connected with each other, rather than her, and caused a massive explosion, leaving her unable to fight as she musters up her strength to stand before collapsing again.

"The winner, by knockout, is Naruto!"

"Temari, I think you should speak to Shikamaru. He's worried about you, ya know?" Naruto said. She nods as they both make their way back as Naruto carried her on his back. He gently lets her down for Tsunade to examine as he runs back over to the battle area as the Earth Daimyo chooses his next opponent.

"Three intense battles, three wins! And the day has just started! I'm glad we accepted your request, Naruto! My opponent for you will be... Kankuro!" He bows as he makes his way to Naruto. He hands the sword back to Kakashi and waits patiently for him to arrive.

"Sorry I haven't spoken to you until now. How are you, Gamakichi?"

"It's alright, I'm good! Haven't seen you around for a while. Last time was the fight with Obito."

"I've got much more to tell you once I get the chance. You got some time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Fancy watching me fight?"

"Hmmmm... alright! Let's see how much stronger you've become. I'll stay until you fight Sakura, alright?" he nods.

"In honesty, I'm dreading this match for some reason."

"Why? You can easily use your clones to fight my puppets!" he replied.

"But I can't. I'm not allowed; it was part of the deal I made with the five Lords to give me my own personal Chunin Exam. Let's get ready!" he smiled. Kankuro summoned his puppets, Scorpion, Mother and Father, Black Ant, Crow and Salamander.

"Ready?" The two of them nod as Naruto braced himself.

**"BEGIN!"**

Naruto immediately performs hand signs as Kankuro watched him. Once he finished, he waited a few seconds before he began to charge forward, motioning to Kankuro who commands his puppets to release a barrage of poison needles towards him. Smiling, he throws a set of his kunai at him which missed.

"Is that the best you go-" he spoke as Naruto suddenly disappears when suddenly hears a voice coming from behind him, realizing it was Naruto. Before he could react, he whispered,

_"Scorch Style: Blazing Shadow Vortex."_ as he suddenly disappears again. Kankuro looks around for any signs of him but he couldn't find any. He moved his puppets to form a circle around him, bracing himself for an attack. He felt a strong wind pick up from nowhere as the air began to swirl around him, he noticed a little flicker of flame. He faced turned to shock as the fire suddenly exploded around him, watching the whirlwind set ablaze. While he watched, he saw what looked like fire spirits appear as they attacked him which he tried to block but they passed straight through him. Everyone else watched as they saw him throw himself around, screaming and attacking the air, which was the moment they began to realize that Naruto had put him in a genjutsu. They could see Kankuro grow restless and scream in torture.

"Kankuro is unable to fight. The winner is Naruto."Kakashi declares as Naruto immediately releases the genjutsu. Kankuro looked up to find Kakashi looking at him.

"Are you alright, Kankuro?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah... w-was I just in a genjutsu?"

"Yes, Naruto cast one on you. It's very unusual as he never had a knack for them..." he replied. "Unfortunately, I decided to end the match as you were screaming. Sorry, Kankuro."

"I'm sorry, it's the first genjutsu I've ever cast. I didn't mean to scare you like that, honestly!" he said, Kankuro catching on to the hurt in his voice.

"No, it's fine. It was a very good genjutsu for your first attempt. Well done!" he smiled as he took his hand. "Just one question, Naruto, how did you manage to get behind me?" he asked.

"My father was known as the Yellow Flash. He had a jutsu where he used specially tagged-kunai as transporter markers. Look by your feet." Kankuro looked down and realized what he meant; the attack was a ruse to get behind him and cast the genjutsu on him. "I learned the technique and was able to utilize it to my advantage and _that's_ how I managed to get behind you." he explained.

"Clever. Took me down in three moves. By the way, what was that first move you did?"

"It's a shield jutsu. It had an invisible layer form around my body, protecting me from your poisonous needles." he smiled as before Kankuro made his way back to Temari and Gaara, who both smiled at him. Everyone else couldn't stop talking about his genjutsu and how Kankuro was really freaked out by it. The Lightning Daimyo was the last of the Lords to choose his opponent before the choice was handed to the Kages.

"That was a quick victory, which means you didn't want the fight to drag on too long. Smart move, indeed! My choice for you is Kiba!" Kiba bowed as Akamaru barked and lowered his head. The two ran up to him with a spring in his step before the two jumped and landed at his feet.

"I've been waiting for my turn to come around! Time to knock you down a few pegs!" he states.

"Oh, is that so? You haven't even begun to see what tricks I have up my sleeve, Kiba!" he replies with a grin. Kakashi nods to the two as they acknowledge.

**"BEGIN!"**

**"MAN-BEAST CLONE JUTSU! ALL-FOURS JUTSU! FANG OVER FANG!"** Naruto notices the attack coming, so he quickly jumps to dodge it. While he's in mid-air he makes a few hand sign as he did before, placing a barrier on him for when Akamaru uses his Dynamic Marking. Once he lands, he notices them attempting another Fang Over Fang attack but this time, he focuses his chakra into his hands and stops the two of them, mid attack.

**"Wind Style: Zephyr Reversal!"** With that, the two of them are sent flying back over to the others as they moved out of the way and avoided any collision. Naruto chuckled as he sat down, waiting for the two to return. In the distance, he saw them transform into their three-headed Cerberus form which changes into a spinning ball, rushing towards him, as he stands up.

_"Kurama, you ready to transform?"_

**"Whenever you're ready!"** the fox replied.

**"Nine-Tails Form: Kurama!"**

Everyone watched in awe while they watch the two beasts clash, blow after blow, as the two of them fought ferociously to prove who's the most dominant but suddenly stopped when Cerberus flies over them and uses their Dynamic Marking. It landed on Naruto and Kurama before the two of them began to laugh.

"What's so funny, dweeb!?" Kiba fumed.

"Haha! Nice try but I was prepared. Barrier jutsu, release!" he replied as Kiba watched the bubble rise from them, stained with Akamaru's urine as it disappeared into thin air. They suddenly found a massive, purple ball of chakra hurling towards them, realizing they won't escape the impact in time, as they jump into the air out of harm's way. It grew closer and passed underneath them before the attack disappeared. They looked back at the Nine-Tails and was greeted with another Tailed-Beast Bomb, which connected. As it exploded on impact, it sent the pair crashing to the ground. Once Naruto and Kurama landing on the ground, he walked over to the bodies of Kiba and Akamaru before he powered down.

"The first bomb was a diversion. You see, there's a specific chakra balance for it to work; eight parts Yang chakra, two parts Yin. The first bomb had slightly more Yang chakra, making it disparate but the second one was the real thing. Sorry, Kiba, looks like I win yet again!" he grinned.

"Damn it, Naruto! I've got no hopes of catching you now. You've completely left me in the dust! Good match though!" Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

"You did pretty well yourself! You'll eventually reach me someday so don't give up!" he smiled as he carried Kiba back with Akamaru at his heel.

"Naruto won again." Kakashi sighed. The three made their way as Tsunade began to heal him, while Kiba's sister, Hana, tended to Akamaru.

"Hey, Hana! Haven't seen you around in a while!"

"Hey, Naruto-sama, it's been some time. You doing well?" she asked as she took the dog's paw, checking for injuries.

"I'm alright. Enjoying the fights so far?"

"Very impressed by your skill, Naruto. Keep it up!" she smiled as one of her fangs shyly appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Hana-chan!" he smiled as he scratched Akamaru quickly before running back, leaving a blushing Hana behind.

"D-did he just call me Hana-_chan_!?" she asked as the dog barked, wagging his tail.

"Naruto! You've displayed an excellent showcase so far and have won all your matches so far! We've conferred with each other and if you would like to, you can call it quits and we'll promote you to Chunin right now!" the fire Daimyo offers. Naruto paused for a few moments before he gives a respectful bow.

"Thank you, my Lords, but I respectfully decline. I want to see this through to the end to see how strong my friends have become, just as everyone wants to discover how strong I've become."

"I am touched, Naruto. Very well, our choices are over so we now hand the controls to the Kages." he replies. Naruto sits down and replenishes his chakra the best he can before Tsunade continued proceedings.

"Five out of five, Naruto, impressive stuff. You've still got more six battles to go, and they're gonna really test you."

"I know, baa-chan, but for now, I'm trying to finish the matches quickly, so I can focus on the tougher opponents and reserve my chakra. I still have a match with Sasuke and probably will face the Ino-Shika-Cho formation as well which will prove _troublesome_, not to mention Sakura and Gaara!" he replied with a happy sigh, "Fun times, eh?" he smiled.

"Naruto, you've done awesome so far! Now it's my choice and I choose Sai!" Ay bellows as Sai bows before proceeds to the battle area.

"Good to see you, Sai!"

"You too Naruto. As your friend, I want to push you to your limit, okay?" he replies.

"I wouldn't want nothing less. I warn you though, I will try and finish it quickly so I can reserve my chakra. From here on out, the matches are gonna be rough..."

"Then let's start, shall we?" he smiled while Naruto nods. Now reading his book, Kakashi shouts drearily,

"Begin!"

Sai immediately starts drawing on his scroll as Naruto sits down and relaxes.

"Yo, Gamakichi! Fancy getting involved with some action?"

"Sure, Naruto! What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Unlike last time, I can now use fire-jutsu." he explains as he suddenly dispels Sai's ink beasts as they appeared wave after wave.

"Really!? That'll prove helpful. Alright, Naruto, hop on my back. Let's end this quickly!" Naruto nods as he kicks the last wave with one clean sweep. He jumps onto his back as the two fuses their chakra. With a signal, the two of them releases a combo attack of wind, fire and oil but they didn't aim for Sai but managed to create a ring of fire around them. With that, Naruto jumps off as Gamikichi moves away from the flames.

"Thanks, Gamakichi! This will help nicely!"

"Anytime, Naruto!" he replied as he settles back down to watch the fight. Naruto deflects another wave of beasts, before noticing one of his ink birds was heading straight for him. Naruto instantly met the bird with one of his Rasengans, which caused the bird to explode with ink as Sai notices that Naruto had another barrier on him, so his ink has no use on him. Realizing this, he draws out his blade and began to attack him physically while the blonde dodges the thrusts as he moves around the burning circle. Whilst he kept parrying, Naruto waited for the right time to strike; which came as soon as Sai leans forward to attack him, kicking his hand, knocking his small sword into the air, as Naruto hit him with a flurry of hits before grabbing his knife and swung at his neck, stopping an inch away.

**"Release!"** as the flaming circle disappears. Everyone saw him hold the knife to his neck as Sai proceeds,

"Congratulations Naruto. I gracefully concede." He smiles as he hands Sai's sword back to him.

"Winner by default, Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Could you at least be a little more enthusiastic about it?" he asked.

"I can tell you're going to win. If I can't, then I'll take it seriously." he replied. Naruto sighed as the two of them made their way back to the others. Hinata finally recovered enough to return to watch the remainder of the fights.

"Nice to see you back! How're you feeling now?"

"I-I'm okay, Naruto-kun. You?" she asked.

"I've just won my sixth consecutive match. I beat you by knockout, I beat Lee by knockout, beat Temari by knockout, Kankuro's match was stopped by Kakashi-sensei after I put Kankuro in a genjutsu, Kiba and Akamaru was knocked out, and Sai just conceded. That's it so far but I have a feeling the handicap match will be the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, and my last match will be against Sasuke. I've yet to fight TenTen, Gaara or Sakura either." he explained to her. "I'll talk later, okay?" he smiled as he runs back. He watched as the four Kages were discussing something. Once the Miaukage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage nodded in consensus, Gaara voiced his opinion for the first time since the beginning of the match-ups,

"Naruto, we have decided to make a little change in the line up and have decided on a three on three team battle. Your opponents will be Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji. You can choose two members to fight with you for this battle. If you win, then you will not have to fight your team members to proceed in the gauntlet. If you lose, then you will have to battle them in a two on one handicap immediately. If a team is reduced to one member, that team loses. Make your choice wisely, Naruto..." He smiled as he knew exactly who his teammates would be.

"I've already decided, Gaara!" he replied.

"Who are your choices?"

"My first choice is Sakura. My second choice is you, Gaara. You see, it's beneficial to use an unlikely combination because it turn out to be the most effective. That, and I don't particularly want to face Sakura as she'll pummel me into the ground." he laughs as Sakura smiled at his simplistic logic. Gaara also grinned at the choice as he would have the honor of fighting alongside his best friend.

"Very well. The next match will be Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji versus Naruto, Sakura and myself." The Lords and the Kages were stunned and very much excited for the match ahead as the two teams formed on the battle area, discussing battle tactics. Naruto, Sakura and Gaara leaned in as they planned out everything.

"This will prove difficult; they have the best three-person formation in the entire village."

"Right. We need to keep thinking one step ahead of Shikamaru as he'll use the data he knows already and take it into consideration. Does anyone have any ideas?" she asked.

"We could go for a three person Delta-Squad formation; Sakura leads the full on attack with Chōji; Naruto uses his jutsu and physical prowess against Ino, whereas I defend you both from Shikamaru's shadow possession. As we proceed, if one of us gets injured, I will defend while the other heals. Once we push them far enough, we'll need to think of a three-move combination which we'll use to finish them off." The other two nods.

"Not to sound crude but I have an idea how to penetrate his shadow jutsu and exhaust the other team but we'd better take our clothes off as it'll get hot." he explained, earning him crazed looks before Sakura asked,

"Naruto, now is not the time to ask me to strip!"

"You're meaning to tell me I can ask you another time and you will? Back at hand, we can use our jutsu to create a magnifying glass and intensify the sunlight over the battle area, making his shadow possession less effective. We'll need to wear them down so they'll give up quicker, which means we'll be pushed to the limits. In return though, we'll need to keep cool so, Gaara, could you shade us every so often so we can re-hydrate ourselves? I can cover me and Sakura with a barrier and fill it inside with cold water, so we can keep cool. Can you do that?"

"I will try. This seems like a good idea, everyone."

"But how will we cool ourselves down without any water?" Sakura asked. the blonde was waiting for the opportunity as he took his shirt off and bit his thumb, drawing blood over his left shoulder and summoning a bottle of plain water.

"You have no idea how many bottles I have stored." he smiled before he took a mouthful before offering it to the others, who each took a swig before he giggles and shouts,

**"Let's get undressed!" **Naruto and Sakura laughs as Sakura strips down to her pants and bra and Gaara takes his top off and rolls his trouser legs up to his knees. "Do you want some tape to hold your chest up?" Naruto innocently asked as he summons tape.

"If you're offering but NO touchy-feely!" she warned, blushing slightly as Naruto's hands began wrapping the tape around her bust.

"Can you hold them in for me, please? Unless you want me to and you tape around them."

"...it'll be easier me taping them as I know what to do. Naruto, I am only allowing you to do this once, can you please push my breasts in for me to tape around?" she asks. Naruto respectfully nods as his hands firmly pushes her breasts up.

"Is that alright or do you need me to move?"

"Push them in a little further, if you can." she requested as his fingers spread out, covering more area as she begins to tape herself up, starting from the bottom and working her way up. Once the tape was successfully placed on, Naruto carefully slid his hands out of the tape whilst being careful not to hurt her.

"Thank you, Naruto." she smiled as she throws away the empty roll. The three of them make their way to the field as they hand Naruto their clothes for safe keeping, who stored it in his seal. Everyone looked on in bewilderment and intrigue as to why those three have taken off their clothes but Hana, Mei and a few of the other girls were looking in Naruto's general direction, admiring his tattooed, well-shaped body.

"Are both teams ready to fight?"

"Not yet," Naruto shouts. "Ino, silly question but have you got a spare bobble?"

"What do you want one for?" she asks, chucking him one. She soon got her answer as Naruto began to tie his hair back into a ponytail, to her amusement.

"Ready!" He nods.

**"BEGIN!"**

Instantly, Naruto forms some hand signs quickly as he calls for some sand. Once he has enough, Naruto shouts,

**"Combo Style: Magnifying Glass!"** The sand was shaped by the wind into a lens-shape and the fire melted the sand into glass. Sakura through the lens further up into the sky and Naruto's and Gaara's wind helped it stay there.

"Damn! I didn't expect them to block out my shadow jutsu from the get-go! They've got tricks I don't even know about." Shikamaru protested.

"This is already looking bad, guys." Chōji added.

"Chōji, I need you to expand so we can fight in shade. Last as long as you can!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Good. Now to work on Chōji, Sakura!"

"Ok, Naruto!" she replied. "Gaara, I need you to work on Chōji with me! Naruto, you deal with Ino!"

"Got it." With that the three carried out their plan. Sakura and Gaara had finally pinned Chōji down, letting the sun shine on them again, as Naruto tired Shikamaru and Ino out for a good ten minutes.

**"Plan B!" **Naruto shouts as they all retreated. Using the minerals from the ground beneath them, Gaara surrounded them with sand, releasing Chōji and covered themselves in the shade. Naruto made hand signs for wind barriers for all three of them. Naruto then summoned a few bottles of water and poured them into the barriers as it began to fill with ice-cold water before doing the same for himself. As they cooled down, Naruto altered the barrier so that the fluid would spin around, cooling them down faster. Gaara used his Sand-Eye to watch the others, updating them on the situation.

"The three of them are dressing down to reduce excess heat. However, they're starting to dehydrate, even with the shade."

"Good. If we can wear them down, while keeping us hydrated, we'll win it for sure!" he smiled as the others nodded. They all took a drink from the water inside and covered themselves once over with the cool water as they dispelled the barrier. They nodded and went on the offensive, once again, keeping to the same plan as the two of them pinned Chōji down. They kept breaking from Shikamaru's shadow jutsu, as Naruto and Ino went at it again. Half hour later, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji clearly had enough.

_**"WE QUIT! JUST TAKE THE DAMN LENS AWAY!"**_

They came out of hiding and dispelled the lens, returning the heat to normal. They walked over to the three as Naruto performed a few more hand signs and summoned a massive water-bomb above their heads.

**"Uzumaki Prank-Style: Water-bomb!"** They braced themselves as the dry field was hit by a ball of ice-cold water. Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji relished in the cold water as it rejuvenated them.

"Ahhhhh... that's soooo nice..." Ino sighed as the others agreed. Kakashi walks over to them, who had also stripped down to his shorts.

"By default, the winner of this match is Team Naruto!" as he was suddenly drenched by a water-bomb. "Thank you, Naruto. That was really nice." he eye-smiled at them. They walked over to the others, impressed by Naruto's teamwork and efficiency to use their strength to debilitate their opponents.

"I'm truly impressed, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara. You had a brilliant strategy and it worked!" they bow as they acknowledge Mei's compliment.

"Thank you, Mei. If you'll excuse us, we need to cool down. I don't suppose you'd want to join us?" he asked, looking at Sakura who nodded and smiled. He grabs hold of Mei and Sakura and uses his jutsu to land the three of them into the base of the waterfall. They were enjoying the break before Kiba and Chōji cannonballed into the pool, giggling like kids. One by one, everyone was soon in the water as Anko returns with three scrolls-full of food, immediately capturing the food-lover's attention. Unbeknownst to Naruto, he was earning a lot of female attention as soon as he climbed out of the water; his long, blonde hair clung to his back as the droplets of water cascading down his tanned, muscular body. The black markings of the ingrained seals stood out even more against his torso and abdomen and the muscles on his body left the girls drooling at his figure as he wraps his towel around his waist and slides his black boxers off, onto the floor before walking off. He paused before he turned around to find Mei, Sakura, Hana, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Shizune all fighting to grab hold of his boxers before he caught their eyes. They froze in shock as he chuckled to himself and cast a genjutsu on the girls which made them shoot backwards from the sheer velocity of force their occurring nosebleeds gave them. Once Naruto dried off and got dressed again, he decided to keep to his boxers and shorts for the rest of the fights as he chows down on the vast assortment of food there. He kept his promise to Kurama and ate a lot more bacon than normal, to the fox's delight, before he walks back to the fighting area.

"That was an impressive display of territorial exploitation, Naruto. Not only did you used the terrain to debilitate the other team, you were also able to recuperate faster than they could. Very well done! As your reward, your fights with Gaara and Sakura are now bypassed; which leaves you two more matches; TenTen and Sasuke."

"Yes, Tsunade. May I ask to use another token please?"

"Of course. Come here, then." She quickly healed him as he took another energy pill. As he finished healing, he and TenTen walked together to the battle area.

"You both ready?" They both nodded.

**"BEGIN!"**

TenTen immediately summoned her newly-acquired Bashōsen.

"You found it then, huh TenTen?" he laughed.

"You have no idea how much trouble I went through just to get my hands on this baby!" she smirked.

"Well, while we're on the topic of getting hands on things, who ended up with my boxers?" he grinned charmingly.

"Thankfully, _I_ did!" she boasted before she realized that she just confessed that she stole his boxers, making her red with embarrassment to his pure enjoyment.

"Thank you for the opening, TenTen!" he smiled as she found herself on the receiving end of a newly developed, Earth-Style Rasengan, sending her spinning across the ground.

"Naruto wins again." Kakashi said tiredly as the two of them walked back. Tsunade called him over to heal him one last time as he takes another three pills. It was the last match of the day and it would be the exhibition match which everyone was looking forward to. The two opponents nodded to each other before they made their way to the battle area.

"You have pulled of an absolutely valiant effort today, Naruto. We have been impressed by your taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, sanjutsu, transformation skills, cunning, skill of weapons, strategic planning, territorial exploitation and sheer determination. You've proven yourself before us all, which is why, if you would like, we can skip the last battle and head back now-"

"Thank you for the offer but I want to fight Sasuke. You've said yourself you're all looking forward to this match, so I won't want to disappoint you all. Anyways, with Sasuke, I have no choice but to go all out against him." he bowed.

"Very well. The last match of the day will now begin: Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki! It was only time before you two fought. Same rules as last time. You both ready for this?" They both nod solemnly. "Very well. **BEGIN!**"

The two of them immediately charges to attack each other as Sasuke draws out his Sword of Kusanagi. The sword clashed against Naruto's kunai as they began to fight, testing each other in every aspect they could think off. Everyone stood mesmerized by the way the two of them moved as they fought, dodged, parried, counterattacked and recovered with flamboyant moves. Tsunade and the others watched on as the two of them continued to block each other's attacks, blow for blow. Realizing that both of them were evenly matched in the area of weaponry, they began to resort to their jutsu with Sasuke starting, performing some hand signs and grabbing his arm.

**"Lightning Style: Chidori!"** Naruto watches as his arm becomes enveloped in a cloak of lightning energy as he begins to run towards him. Naruto's hand started to swirl a dark purple as a ball forms; as he begins to meet Sasuke's attack in the usual manner.

**"Tailed-Beast Rasengan!" **the blonde shouted as the two attacks meet head on, causing a massive aftershock to cover the entire field and over to where everyone was standing.

"Naruto is able to use the Tailed-Beast Bomb in is normal state! How is that possible?" Ay proclaimed, utterly shocked by the move.

"Don't forget, Ay," Mei replied, "We're talking about a boy genius, here, and true prodigy of his father who is befitting of carrying on his father's legacy." she smiled as she explained. Ay simply nodded in response,

"You're right. This boy is unpredictable and we can only watch as he surpasses even us Kages. He will make an excellent Hokage someday, Tsunade. You've got yourself a fine ninja and a true champion of the world." he smiled.

"The first day I met him he was a little, obnoxious brat with an over-sized ego problem and a problem with authority because he challenged me to a fight, which he lost. From that, we made a bet as he was trying to learn his father's Rasengan jutsu and he said he'd learn it in three days but I said a week. If he lost, he'd give up his dream to become Hokage. If he won, then I'd return to the village and take the role of Hokage myself and threw in my necklace as a bonus. Well, a week passed before I was attacked by Orochimaru and Kabuto, who promised me they would return Dan, my old boyfriend but they attacked me instead. Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura and Naruto all came to my aid as they foughtto protect me; Shizune was told to tend to Sakura before she was knock unconscious as Naruto fought Kabuto on his own, while myself and Jiraiya fought our former teammate. Jiraiya sprained his ankle from Orochimaru's attack and I was knocked down to the ground. As Kabuto went to punch me unconscious, Naruto stood in his way and took the punch head on. I screamed for him to get out of the way and asked him why he protected me, to which he simply replied that it was his dream to become Hokage and that he would protect anyone who believed in him. He said the same thing which my younger brother and my lover said; so my eyes began to well up. Kabuto pulled out his kunai and went to stab him, where he grabs his hand and stops him, slicing through the web of his index and middle fingers. He closed his fist which locked Kabuto from escaping as he summons a clone who began to move his hand over his. Next thing I know, Kabuto was hit with a Rasengan. I watched as he was sent flying backwards. After this, the two of them disappeared as Naruto fainted..." she told them. They were in amazement as he risked his life to save hers and is still here to tell the tale, "When he recovered, he challenged me again and lost. Realizing how serious he was about his dream, I kissed his forehead. He had completely persuaded me as I put my faith in him and _that's_ one of the driving forces which has pushed him this far, and will keep doing so until the day he dies." she smiled.

Those who listened in watched Naruto as they knew exactly where she was coming from as the two of them pulled out all the jutsu they knew and threw it at each other, only to be countered or dispelled. Sasuke knew his Sharingan wouldn't work because Naruto would transform into his Cloaked form and cancel the effects.

**"Susano'o!" **Sasuke shouted.

**"Nine-Tails Form: Kurama!" **Naruto shouted in response. The two behemoths battled against each other, trading blow for blow, before Susano'o's defence started to weaken by the appearance of a crack in the ethereal being's armor. Naruto jumped back to a safe distance as his tails dig themselves into the ground and wrapped themselves around Susano'o while he created a Tailed-Beast Bomb. He launches it as Susano'o which destroys the exo-skeleton completely, leaving Sasuke standing before Naruto's mercy but Naruto had to power down as he was nearly at the limit of his chakra reserve. The two rivals stood across the field from each other as they smiled at one another before Sasuke activates his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Naruto closes his eyes to speak with Kurama.

**"Hmmm? What are you doing here, Kit? Haven't you got a fight going on?"**

_"I have and I'm nearing the end of my chakra and I need to pull _that _out."_

**"I see. I have never seen such a thing and I am still unsure about what it can do but if you feel like you should use it, then do so." **Kurama smiled as Naruto nods his head before returning to the field.

"Sasuke, this is it. I hope you can finally acknowledge me as your rival." he smiled as he sharply opens his eyes, sending everyone into utter shock.

_**"W-What is that!?"**_everyone began asking as they look on in disbelief. Sasuke froze in place at the sight of Naruto's eyes, fearing what it could do.

"It's the Ryugan, better known as the 'Dragon's Eye'. There were rumors to the existence of such a pair of eyes but they were quickly dispelled after having no valid proof of them existing." Ōhnoki explained. "They were believed to utilize the power of the dragons in every aspect of combat and have the ability to summon dragons born into each of the elemental types. I never thought that the legend of the Ryugan would be true." he chuckled but everyone else looked stunned as their attention returned to the battle.

"Let's see what these can do, shall we?" Naruto grins as the floor around him transforms into a holographic circle, doused in the different colours of red, yellow, green, blue, brown, black and white. Sasuke, now regaining control of his body, runs up to Naruto as he watches him be consumed by a soft green light, followed by an ear-shattering roar. Sasuke froze again as he found himself staring into the eyes of a wind dragon before the creature turned back to Naruto.

"Huh? Who are you?" the little dragon asked in a child-like voice.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" he smiled.

"I'm Kazeryu! Nice to meetcha!" the dragon responded happily.

"So you're the Wind Dragon, like your name suggests?"

"_No_, I'm the Tooth Fairy." the creature sarcastically replied, to Naruto's humor. "Yes, I'm the Wind Dragon,_ like my name suggests_." he smiled.

"So... what happens now?" Naruto asks, puzzled as the people watching falls on the floor comically.

"I, uh... I dunno. I could allow you to control me with your arms, if you want." Kazeryu suggested.

"Alright, we'll do that then!" he smiled as the dragon flies over to him and hovers in front of him before splitting into two duplicates and wraps their tails around each of his arms.

_**"Move your arms to control me, Naruto!"**_

"Right!" the blonde responded as he obeys. He moves his left arm, controlling the movement of the corresponding dragon as it strikes and coils with the extension and retraction of his arm and sways from left to right with the swing of his arm. He repeats the process with the right arm before he nods and blocks Sasuke's attack who had managed to regain his senses again while Naruto got to grips with the new-found power. The two dragons collided with the sword as they block the incoming attacks with their wind scales, keeping the Uchiha on his feet. Naruto began to get to grips with the dragon-extensions as he disarms Sasuke before Kazeryu calls out to him,

_**"Naruto, you can channel your jutsu through us and we'll perform it through our mouths!"**_

"Really? Now _this_ I want to see!" he grinned as he performs two of his signature Rasengans, only to find them both in the mouths of each dragon before they connect with Sasuke. Two seconds of resistance soon gave way to an explosion as the Uchiha prodigy is sent flying backwards, motioning the two dragons to merge back into one and turn to Naruto.

"Kazeryu, you. are. AMAZING!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why, a-thank you!" he bows. "Now, I've got to go but I'm glad to have met you, Naruto. You know how to call on me?"

"Not really..." he admitted.

"Activate your eyes and perform the dance I'm about to give to you, okay? I can help you train and unlock the rest of the rings."

"Alright. Until next time!" Naruto smiled as he extends his fist. Kazeryu smiles back as he clenches his tail into a ball and 'fist-bumps' with him before vanishing from view, returning Naruto's eyes to normal.

"... Naruto wins!" Kakashi shouted, gobsmacked by the events which came to pass. Naruto walks over to Tsunade, who gives him an authoritative look.

"Do you mind explaining what the _fuck_ that was!?"

"I will once the gauntlet has finished but I came to ask if I can use one of my 'tokens' please." he sheepishly scratched his head.

"*sigh*... very well. Help yourself to three of the pills, they'll recover your chakra supplies." she smiled as she pulled Naruto on the seat in front of her as she begins to heal Naruto. While this happens, Ōhnoki hovers over to him.

"My boy, now _that's _a kekkei genkai if _ever_ I saw one! I didn't know it existed but the main question is... how did you manage to acquire it?"

"Well, it was around a year ago when I was sent on a mission to aid Gaara and Temari with an incoming attack on the village..." he explained.

_==Flashback==_

_"Gaara! I can't fend them off for much longer! My chakra supplies are almost gone and I've sustained too much injury to continue!" Temari shouted as she kicks back one of the invading rebel groups, supporting herself with her fan._

_"I cannot summon Shukaku yet as he needs to readjust to my body again. I cannot access his chakra, either, so I am at my limit as well, Naruto." he sighed._

_"Don't worry about me! Have you got enough to keep you and Temari shielded?" the blonde asks as he and his clones fend off the bulk of the incoming attack._

_"Yes but I cannot maintain it for too long."_

_"I don't care! Just make sure the two of you are safe, okay!" he shouts. Gaara nods as he controls the sand to perform a barrier around the two siblings, leaving Naruto to fight on his own as the last of his clones was killed._

_"Give up, brat! We're too outnumbered for you to face on your own! I will claim the title of Kazekage and rule the Wind Nation, then the world!" the enemy commander menacingly laughed. Naruto closes his eyes to try and form some kind of plan but he hears a voice whisper through his head, that _wasn't_ Kurama's._

"Naruto..."

"Huh?"

"Now's the time..."

"Time for what?"

"... to use the Ryugan..."

"The Ryugan? What's that?"

"... open your eyes, and you will see..."

"O-Okay, I'll take your word."

_Naruto reopens his eyes and finds a strong current of electricity coursing through his body, sending all the hairs on his body on end as well as his genitalia. The enemy commander catches the gaze of the blonde before he was quickly silenced as the boy began to surround himself with wind and sand, transforming into the shape of a dragon with a roar like no other, which knocked a few waves of enemies away from the sheer force of the cry. Unfortunately, the roar also sliced through Gaara's barrier as the two of them look on in amazement and fear to what was happening to Naruto. Temari was willing to run over and help but she was held back by Gaara grabbing her waist._

_"This is his fight now. Charge in and I will surely lose my only sister." he spoke with concern in his voice, persuading her to stay put._

**_"So, you think you can take over the current Kazekage while I'm here?" _**_Naruto asked as his voice spoke with a combination of his, Kurama's and another authoritative voice before he laughs to himself. **"Weaklings like yourself will NEVER succeed as long as Gaara remains alive for me to protect!" **Naruto protested as he lets off another roar, sending the rest of the forces out of the village and into the sandstorm which had just formed. Seeing that the enemy forces were successfully repelled, Naruto's eyes return to normal as he collapsed to his knees and into Temari's arms, who had dashed over as soon as the coast was clear._

_"What was that!?" she cried._

_"I don't know, Temari, a voice told me to open my eyes and I found a burst of energy running through my body but I'm paying for it now." he explains, struggling to stay awake._

_"It's fine, Naruto. I've got you so you can sleep if you want." she gracefully smiled, moving his yellow hair from his face as he dozes off to sleep._

_==Flashback End==_

"I see. So it must be an ability which is only for those of the Uzumaki Clan. Seems like you have your wish after all, huh brat?" Tsunade chirped as she massaged his shoulders. He watches Shizune supporting Sasuke as she guides him over to where Naruto was sitting.

"You've learned your chakra control well, _dobe._ Big as that explosion was, I suffered no major damage. You've done... _well _and I'm glad I lost to you." he says as he offers his hand to the blonde, who shakes it.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to say those words? Thank you, Sasuke." he grinned, releasing another burden off his shoulders as Tsunade wraps up the proceedings.

"Today has been a day filled with amazing battle prowess demonstrated by the blonde gaki we've come to know and love. We still feel the pain from those two _traitors'_ biased decision but it is now my honor to erase the though from our minds as I present, Naruto Uzumaki, the title of Special-Jounin. Congratulations!" she smiled as a massive roar rose into the air.

* * *

_==Week Later: Hokage's Office==_

The room was filled with people who were waving off Naruto as he headed on his twelve-month vacation. After receiving many gifts, words of encouragement, hugs (and the usual faint from Hinata), ramen (to Naruto's delight) and other things but it was Kakashi who gave Naruto the best gift, in his opinion, as he unreservedly hands over the Executioner's Blade to him.

"Y-You sure, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yep. I think Zabuza and Haku would've wanted you to have it more than me. You deserve it, anyway, so I'm giving it to you to keep and pass down to the next generation." he eye-smiled.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I will do them both proud, I promise." he softly smiles as a tear escapes his eye.

"So, Naruto. How does it feel to be a Special-Jounin now?" Tsunade smiled.

"It feels amazing and I feel like I've earned it. Oh, Tsunade-sama? I was wondering if I could trade you something." he offered as a grin appeared on his face.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" she rhetorically asked.

"Well, it'll be to your benefit more than mine."

"Alright, what's the offer?" she asked, leaning back on the desk.

"I would like a compilation of different elemental jutsus to work on while I'm away. In return, I'll give you as much detail as you want on the Ryugan. I believe this would be a good deposit as well." he smiled as he summons a bottle of Twilight's Shadow on her desk, smiling at the reaction Tsunade gave as her eyes lit up.

"Consider it done! Have you said your goodbyes and have you've got what you need?" she asked, receiving a nod in response. "Very well. We will see you in twelve-months time, if not before. You are officially relieved of duty as of now. You'll be heading overseas to a place called Japan. Once you're there, you'll meet with a man by the name of Tesshin, a personal friend of mine. He has promised to look after you there and will handle all the financial aspects. **Teleportation Jutsu!**"

* * *

_==Japan==_

Naruto lands with a bump as he hears a polite cough from behind. He spins around, finding an elderly man standing behind him.

"Where am I and who exactly are you?" he politely asked.

"I'm Tesshin, Headmaster of Kawakami Academy and Head of the Kawakami Fighting Temple. You're in Japan, Earth and it's now August 16th. Considering Tsunade asked me to look after you, I take it you are a powerful fighter?"

"Well, I believe so but..."

"Then you must be the one that Tsunade had sent over." he smiled, easing Naruto as he finds himself in safe hands.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Tesshin-sama. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he bowed.

"Hmmmm, interesting. I'm sorry I can't stay but let me introduce you to someone who's more than capable of showing you to where you'll be staying and the details of what you'll be doing here; my grand-daughter, Momoyo Kawakami!"

_**Chapter Two, updated! It's a different ending to the original story but this makes more sense than the original.**_

**_Lee: YOSH! It is a truly magnificent end to the chapter! Naruto's Flame of Youth burns brighter than the sun!_**

**_Gai: Kakashi has himself a fine student, indeed. We shall complete five-hundred laps around the village in the hopes of surpassing his youthfulness!_**

**_Lee: YOSH, GAI-SENSEI!_**

**_*Two dashes off*_**

**_Naruto: What were they on about?_**

**_Me: I... actually don't know. Ramen? My treat._**

**_Naruto: Yeah, alright._**

**_R/R, you know the drill. :D_**


	4. Chapter Three - Kazama Acquaintances

_**Forgot to mention that there are a lot of original jutsus through the fanfic. That, and the Ryugan is an original concept as well as it's abilities and design. The 'Konoha Volleyball' concept is my idea as well. Other than that, I hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Recap:**_

_"Where am I and who exactly are you?" he politely asked._

_"I'm Tesshin, Headmaster of Kawakami Academy and Head of the Kawakami Fighting Temple. You're in Japan, Earth and it's now August 16th. Considering Tsunade asked me to look after you, I take it you are a powerful fighter?"_

_"Well, I believe so but..."_

_"Then you must be the one that Tsunade had sent over." he smiled, easing Naruto as he finds himself in safe hands._

_"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Tesshin-sama. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he bowed._

_"Hmmmm, interesting. I'm sorry I can't stay but let me introduce you to someone who's more than capable of showing you to where you'll be staying and the details of what you'll be doing here; my grand-daughter, Momoyo Kawakami!"_

_**Chapter Three - Kazama Acquaintances**_

"You've got some spirit. I like you, what's your name?"

"Hehe! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I could just say the same for you." he smiled as he rubbed his nose.

"We have a lot of things here which you don't have back in the Land of Fire but the main two things is technology and mobile phones. As you study here, you'll get used to the features that technology offers but for now, I want you all to have this," Tesshin pulls out a mobile phone from his sleeve; it wasn't stylish or trendy but it could do the basics.

"Thank you but what's this?" he asked, staring at the device.

"These are like having your own personal messaging bird which can send messages to each other almost instantly but you can also talk to someone when they're really far away by calling them. I'm sure you'll get used to this as well but for now, I want you to go with Momoyo and meet up with two of my students; Shoichi Kazama and Yamato Naoe. They're the main heads of the 'Kazama Family', who are a group of students who is seen more as a family than a group of friends and they're an extremely powerful force. The group consists of five girls and four boys, the five girls are the main fighters in the group while the four boys are more for support and tactical planning. Knowing their characters, you'll get along really well but I must warn you though Momoyo is a part of that family and is the residential bodyguard and is a powerful force. She has never lost a fight..." he explains.

Naruto immediately eyes Momoyo as the both of them instantly confirmed what they could sense about each other; they were both strong fighters. A smile appeared on their faces as he begins to stare into her red eyes while she stared into his blue.

**"You only just got here and you're looking for fights?"**

_"Sorry, Kurama."_ he apologized.

"Well, Naruto, shall we get going?" Momoyo asked as she flicks her hair off her shoulders, somewhat seductively. Naruto responds with a nod as she moves behind him and firmly grabs his waist and launches the two of them into the air. Tesshin looks on in wonder at the two of them as they reduced themselves to a speck in the sky before he makes his way back.

_==Mid-Air==_

"So, I hope you're not scared of heights." she giggled.

"No! But I don't like ghosts..." he admitted, thinking she'd laugh at how hilarious that would be. Instead, a sobering look appeared on her face, much to his surprise.

"I hear, man. I'm... I'm the same." The two of them laughed and suddenly felt a little more relaxed after they exchanged that short conversation.

"So, I wanna ask something, Naruto."

"What's that?"

"You a fighter by any chance?" she grinned.

"I've just been promoted to a Special-Jounin, if that counts."

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Back in the village, we're all trained to be ninja and we have different titles for each rank. You start of as normal, then Genin once you graduate from the Academy. Then you have Chunin, the next rank up, which can only be achieved through the Chunin Exam, which is a brutal exam of three stages; written exam, survival and combat. After that, you have Jounin and Special-Jounin which the Kage decides to give you the title or not. Jounin is normal but Special-Jounin is given to those who have an amazing variation in their abilities." he explained as the girl listened inventively.

"Impressive, bro! Over here, I'm part of the Kawakami Temple and I'm one of the strongest four fighters, the 'Big Four'. The only person I've yet to face is Gramps but everyone else who challenges me eventually loses." she sighed.

"Well, I'll see what I can do in _that_ regard, then." he grinned, earning a smile. The two of them lands when they found themselves before two male figures. As they hit the ground, Naruto felt her breasts smack against the back of his head which sends him down on the floor. She looked rather sheepishly as she realize what happened but the male figure on the right laughs as he catches wind of what she just did.

"Anyway, here are the two guys Gramps was on about. The one on the left is Shoichi but everyone calls him 'Captain', and the one on the right is my bro, Yamato. Gramps told me that you'll be staying here for the time being. Oh, and charge that ride to Yamato for five-thousand yen, I don't give ou-" Naruto immediately pulls out a small bag and chucks it to her, which she catches effortlessly. She gazes into the contents of the bag when her eyes began to glow as she smiles once again. "I'm already beginning to feel like we're going to get along _just_ fine!" she giggles.

"Seriously, don't make a habit out of it or you'll end up broke. So yeah, I'm Yamato. Nice to meet you...?" the smaller of the two guys spoke as he extended his arm.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." he smiled as they both shake hands.

"Hey, Naruto! I'm Captain! Nice to have a new member in our dorm, the 'Kazama Household'. We've recently extended the Kazama household so there's enough rooms for you to stay." Surprised by the quick hug Captain was about to pull on him but Naruto's instinctive reactions dodged with ease.

"Just handshakes for now, Captain. We've only just met, ya know?" Captain scratches in head in embarrassment as they both firmly shake hands with each other. Both Yamato and Momoyo looked at each other in amazement at how fast his reactions were and Yamato gave her a glare telling her to ease off. She saddened by in a comical sense as she disappears in an instant.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit! I need to pick something up..." With that, Captain instantly vanishes in a blur. Naruto was now restraining himself from following him before he decided to walk with Yamato back to the dorm. The two of them were mainly silent as they walked along the river edge as the sun reflects off the water.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure!" Naruto smiled.

"You're travelling light, don't you think?" Yamato was curious to what his response would be but he stopped by Naruto as he performs the ram sign, causing a puff of smoke rose up along with his spare t-shirt.

"Wow... that's impressive!" Yamato looked on in wonder as he dispels it just as impressively.

"It's useful to have. These are summoning scrolls. We store things inside them and we take them out when we need them. when we don't, we simply cast the jutsu and poof!" he smiles as his hands matched his explanation. "However, I have two seals which I had engraved into me, as well. It's easier to store things which you may need when you're out. Not only that, it's holding something of great importance to me." Yamato was spellbound by it as the two of them walked on, discussing and getting better acquainted. Naruto already managed to make three friends already.

_==Kazama Dorm==_

Captain reaches the dorm at the same time with bags full of food when they all made their way inside. Once Yamato placed one step inside, he was immediately pounced on by a lavendette female. Naruto stood stunned by the sudden reaction that just happened before him.

"Yamato, I was waiting for you so that you could take me and... huh?" she cooed before suddenly noticing the new figure standing in the doorway. "W-Who's he?" she asked. Yamato used this opportunity to free himself from her and stand back up, brushing himself down.

"This is our new flat-mate. Follow me as we'll have some food together, we'll introduce ourselves then."

"I've brought some food with me from my home town, if that's alright with you. I wanted to make a good first impression." Naruto replied.

"That's fine! It'll help, actually. C'mon." Yamato signals to him as he followed the three into what seemed the kitchen/dining area. They found a figure cooking as Yamato speaks to her. She turns round to them which causes Naruto to jump slightly at the sudden movement.

"Oh...? This is the new flat-mate? That beast just jumped when he saw me!" she angrily spoke.

"Oh no, don't take it the wrong way! I jumped back because of how amazing you look!" Naruto grinned. Yamato and Miyako looked at each other, as they thought, _"Did he just compliment her to dodge out of trouble? Smart move!"_

"Oh my! I've just changed my mind about you, I like you a lot! I'll give you some extra portions while you're here." she smiled. Naruto acknowledges her as he bows. Yamato motions everyone to take a seat around the table as he speaks to the cook about the spare food he brought. With a nod, he places the scroll on the table and summons a fair amount of food. Yamato and the purple-haired girl looked in awe at what just happened as he removes the scroll from underneath the dishes, with the lavendette giving him a hand. While they did that, three more girls arrived who looked suspiciously at him with two more guys doing the same. He felt a sense of hostility as Kurama was beginning to rile inside of him but Yamato persuaded them it was alright, to the blonde's relief. At that moment, everyone eased off except for the blonde girl, who remained skeptical. The red-haired girl walks up to Naruto as he notices her dog ears and her tail as she begins to sniff him. She snares a little at him before she was hit with an unexpected surprise.

"Let me guess... you can smell a fox, right?" he asked her.

"Uhhh, y-yeah but there's something else as well. I was curious about the scent as I'm kinda like a dog so I have a better sense of smell than everyone here." she replied with a smile.

"You remind me of one of my friends, Kiba. He's exactly like you and he has an awesome dog called Akamaru..." he explained. The two of them suddenly got chatting about this and that but the smiles on their faces made out like they've been friends for ever. As the last few people arrive, they all sit down around the table as Yamato stood up.

"Right, this is a little special as we have a new guest arriving today. So, I'm going to introduce myself and we're going around anti-clockwise. I'm Yamato Naoe."

"Hey everyone! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" as he punches the air.

"*Ahem* My name is Christiane Friedrich! However, you may call me Chris for convenience." she stands up and salutes.

"Kazuko Kawakami! Nice to meet ya! I'm often called 'Wanko' as I'm more of the family pet." she smiled happily.

"And I'm her sister, Momoyo Kawakami. I'm Yamato's so-called sister so only he can call me 'Nee-san' but you guys can call me 'Momo-senpai'. Hey." she smiled.

"Gakuto Shimazu. Nice to meet you. The cook is my mum, Reiko." She waves as everyone nods in respect.

"Takuya Morooka but everyone calls me 'Moro' for short. Hey!" he smiled.

"Y-Y-Yukie Mayuzumi. Hello!" she awkwardly bows as she takes her seat.

"And I'm... Matsukage! How do you do!" the phone strap speaks. Being polite, he makes no comment or expression.

_"Great, another Hinata on my hands. This will prove interesting, to say the least." _he thought.

"Miyako Shiina. Hi." she briefly speaks. Out of nowhere, he noticed a purple dome running around the place.

"Hey, I'm Cookie! Nice to meet you!" The robot spoke. He was curious about what it was but they decided to ask Yamato later on. After everyone introduced themselves, Yamato spoke again,

"Alright! Now everyone's introduced each other, let's eat!" To everyone's delight, they cheer as they begin to help themselves before Naruto was chatting to Kazuko again.

"Naruto, about earlier, why could I smell a fox and other things?" she questioned him.

"When I was born, the village was under attack from a demon-fox called the Nine-Tails. My mother was known as a Jinchuriki back in my village; they were people who had the chakra of the tailed-beasts sealed away inside them. My mum, Kushina Uzumaki, was the Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki at the time but the seal loosened because she just gave birth to me. A man by the name of Obito threatened to kill me if she didn't hand over the beast. She did and it wreaked havoc on the village. To stop the damage he caused going any further, they had to seal him away inside me."

He lifts his t-shirt up to show the seal on his abdomen to her, who looked in amazement as she listened to what happened to him as a child when he immediately transforms. Momoyo, whose curiosity drifted to how strong he actually was, couldn't help but smile as she though about fighting him.

"Ummm... this Obito person, why did he want the Tailed-Beasts in the first place?" Chris asks, a little embarrassed for interrupting.

"He wanted to control the minds of everyone in the world and make a new world of 'peace'. The means of doing it wasn't worth it as he needed the Eight and Nine-Tails' power to pull of the spell to do so but it meant that me and Bee had to die first. Obito declared war against us to obtain Gyuki and Kurama's powers and complete the spell to summon the Ten-Tails. Gyuki is the Eight-Tails' name and Kurama is the Nine-Tails' name. He hated me at first but we've straightened it out and we're now like brothers, _especially _when I give him bacon."

**"You know me too well, Kit."** Kurama smiled inside his head as drool begins to fall from his mouth.

"That's pretty much it for now, in all fairness. I don't want to give too much of myself away." he sheepishly scratched his head as the other nods in respect. Yamato, Miyako, Kazuko and Gakuto simply sat there as they let the information process through their heads while Chris and Moro remained a little skeptical of him as they didn't believe him.

_"Who would believe such a ridiculous story like that? He's a liar and he doesn't care at all! He has no justice!" _Chris thought to herself.

Captain, Yukie, Cookie, Reiko and Momoyo smiled as they admired his bravery about everything he must've gone through but Momoyo had heard enough to persuade her trail of thought, curiosity getting the better of her when she stands up and points at him.

"Right, that's it! Naruto Uzumaki! I, Momoyo Kawakami, challenge you to a duel!" Everyone gasps at the request she just made as Kazuko interrupts,

"Onee-sama! He only just arrived! You can't expe-"

"Okay!" Naruto calmly replied. Momoyo smiled as she grabs his hand and takes him into the garden outside.

"Kazuko, time us for two minutes. I'm curious to see how this 'Kit' can do." she smiled as she cracked her knuckles. "I want to see you in your transformed state!" she laughed.

"Nope. I'm gonna fight normally as I don't want to show you all my tricks... _yet_." He winked, Tesshin appearing from nowhere as he looks at the two.

"Momoyo, _really_?" he rhetorically asked. "*sigh*... I'll judge. Ready? _**BEGIN!**_" At that moment, Momoyo disappears behind him as she readies herself to punch but he was able to cleanly catch her fist in his hand. He let it go as she took a few steps back and made a few razor blades from the wind and attacked him again. He counters with blades of his own and cancels her attack out when he makes two balls of fire and wind appear in his hands as he shouts,

**"Inferno Style: Blazing Vacuum!" **With that, he begins spinning at an incredible speed, pulling Momoyo into the vortex. She braces herself and attacks him full on but she notices him disappear into smoke as the jutsu died down.

_"Behind you."_ he whispered as they both focused their power into their fists as they both punched each others fists, sending a shock wave through the air. Now, it was simply a battle of their auras/chakra. Momoyo released a demonic aura while Naruto unleashed his primal presence. Everyone looked in amazement as they all realize that these two were pretty much equal in strength; well, they did until Momoyo lost her balance and knocked off her feet. Naruto suddenly appeared behind her as he and two of his clones catches her and stops her.

_**"TIME!"**_

As the two clones disappeared, Momoyo stayed in his arms a little longer as they both laughed before separating. Tesshin couldn't believe how powerful Naruto was, being able to push back against Momoyo.

"Naruto, I didn't realize how strong you were. It's astonishing to see someone actually keep up with Momoyo. While you're here, I would like to make a request. In our Temple, we have an elite group of fighters known as the 'Big Four'. I was wondering if you'd like to join and make it the 'Big Five'?" Naruto had no idea what this meant but everyone else was shell-shocked by what he was just asked. Seeing the reactions on their faces, he figured that this was a pretty big deal.

"Sure but only unofficially. I don't want to show off my fighting prowess so much but I do like a challenge. Momo-senpai will definitely tick that box." he smiles at her as she holds her hand in some cold water, smiling back happily. "So, for this little sparring, let's keep it just to ourselves." he rubs his nose as he speaks. Tesshin nods as he understands his thinking.

"Very well, Naruto. Excellent match, again!" he smiles as he disappears.

"I dunno about you but I really need a wash after that. Guys?" he asked. He had no idea what to do so the guys happily accepted as they all headed for a wash while the girls stayed behind as they continued their food.

"Wow! I can't believe Naruto was on the same level as Onee-sama! That's amazing!" her voice chirped. However, her body was beginning to heat up in her legs which somewhat agitated her. She also had a strange feeling of déjà vu...

* * *

_=Men's Baths==_

The guys were enjoying a soak together as they talked about the usual guy stuff like measuring up against each other, seeing who the most matured was, talking ero and perverse things but Naruto disregarded it all as he laid back and soaked. It was different to the hot springs back home but he had made sure to pack his salt crystals, which helped him deal with the stress as he loosened up.

"Hey, Naruto, why aren't you getting involved with this? I thought you'd be the type to get involved with this kind of stuff!" he smiled as he flexed his muscles.

"Nah, not me. I used to but it changed after something happened. I take it then that you guys haven't got girlfriends yet?" he grinned. The boys suddenly blushed but Captain wasn't 'sexually aware' yet.

"Talk about what? Into what stuff? Bikes? Cards? Clothes?"

"It's fine, Captain. You're better off not getting involved." he smiled. "However, considering you guys are into that kind of thing, I'll treat you to a rather... _interesting_ ability I have. I'm only doing it this once as I want to make a good impression, okay?" he grinned as he proceeded to stand up. The boys began exchanging puzzled and slightly worried looks among each other as that last statement was uncannily vague.

**_"What ability?"_**the four boys asked in unison.

**"Sexy Jutsu!" **The four guys flinch at the sudden smoke but the eyes of the three guys began to sparkle at what they saw. Naruto had transformed into his female form as she stands before them naked with her hair still in pig-tails. She winks at them as a seductive tone reaches their ears.

"Oh no, I have an itch! Do you boys mind scratching it for me?" she smiled as she turns around and bends over, groping one of her breasts, cooing them and manipulating them to her whim. The three boys' noses began to bleed as they all try to reach out to her before she wags her finger in denial. In another puff of smoke, Naruto returns to normal as he sits back down to soak along with a disappointed group of guys.

"Why don't you join in with these topics if you can pull _that_ off!?" Gakuto exclaimed, still ringing with disappointment.

"Like I said, you guys don't have girlfriends, do you?" The three of them shook their heads in disappointment.

"Well, neither have I. However, I've found myself in interesting moments with girls and I almost ended up in a threesome in the shower." he calmly said. The guys passed out in the pool, so Naruto lifted them out so they wouldn't drown.

"What happened? Did you wash together?"

"That and other things as well, Captain. Do you mind me calling you that?" he asked.

"Not at all! As far as I can see, you're part of the family! We wanted to ask you a favor anyway." he replied enthusiastically.

"Hmmm?"

"Here's the deal. In school, we're split into classes. We have a bitter rivalry with 2S as we're in 2F. So to settle the differences, they've given us the opportunity to fight a war with them. We didn't know what to do as 2S has the support of Momoyo, and you know how strong she is. You see, the school fights for either side and with them being in 2S, they have power, money and influence to their advantage. You can also ask for up to fifty people who are not in the school to fight as well. As they have Momoyo and the rest of the Big Four, would you help us out and join us?" he pleaded.

"Alright. I'll give Momo-senpai a real taste of my power!" he smiles as he's pumped up. He proceeded to make a clone but was shocked when a cub version of Kurama appeared instead. Captain freaks a little before he heard the fox talk.

**"Naruto, I though you'd never listen! Oh... hey. I'm the Nine-Tails, Kurama."** he smiled. Captain gestures him for a handshake which he hesitantly accepts.

"Hey, Kurama! Nice to meet ya!" he replied. The three soaked for a little while longer whilst waiting for the other guys to recover, talking about the daily routines and stuff. Once the five of them finished washing, Kurama dispels himself as the five guys made their way out of the baths. When they stepped through the curtain, they noticed the girls were standing there as Momoyo causes a strong wind which knocks only Naruto's towel off, exposing him to the girls who immediately looked as they were getting undressed in front of them.

"There's not much point me hiding it now, is there? Hmmm? It's grown! I'd say at least a good three inches." he beamed to himself as he yanks it with his hands to inspect it a bit more. Everyone looked in disbelief at the sheer madness they've found themselves in as Yamato and the others quietly retreated away in shame while the girls couldn't help but stare at his manhood. Momoyo was grinning at the sight, Miyako looked away annoyed she's not seeing Yamato's, Chris and Kazuko blushed a bright red at the sheer size of it and Yukie just froze as she stared.

"O-Oh! Sorry about that!" he blushed before he looks on the girls' faces. With two hand signs, Naruto finds himself in a pair of black boxers as he smiles and walks past them. Momoyo waits until he walks past before she moves her hand to pinch his rear but was surprised when he pulled it off before her, giving her a grin and wink.

_"I'm really going to enjoy having him around." _she thought.

* * *

_==Later that Evening==_

Naruto began to hang the scrolls down on the piece of string he took from Yamato when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

"I-I'm sorry about earlier, Kitsune." Kazuko softly speaks, embarrassment clearly heard. She was the first real person to call him that but he somehow didn't mind her calling him that.

"It's fine, honestly. It was a good first impression, don't you think? And... thanks." he smiled gently.

"For what?"

"For calling me Kitsune. You're the first person who has called me that unreservedly and it's a nice change. Do you mind me calling you Wanko?"

"Not at all! I'm used to it by now. Ah! Here, this is for you. It's a whistle which I respond to. As you're staying with us for the next year, I want you to have it to show that you're one of the family now." she innocently smiled, pumping her fist. He smiled before he licked her face gently.

"Seeing as we're both the feral type, that's my way of thanking you." he smiled as he scratches her ears as she responds happily. She returns the lick as she gently scratches the whiskers on his face, making him feel content. The two looked and giggled at each other as they continued.

"You've only been here a day but it feels like we've known each other for years! It's awesome to have met you, Kitsune."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Wanko. I just have that effect on people. Oh, by the way, Captain mentioned something earlier about the Kawakami War you got with 2S. What's that about?" he asked. She suddenly changed her nature as she fired up now as she began shadowboxing in his room. He took note of her stances as he could tell she was strong but her movement could be refined. He thought to himself about training her while he was here but the thought stopped when she explained to him,

"Well, 2S is just a class of elitists who looks down on us with disgust and we hate it. We tried to make peace but it didn't work, so Gramps gave us permission to fight it out. We heard that 2S has asked the Big Four to fight for them so it'll be a pretty difficult battle for us..." she sadly gestured.

"I know. Captain already told me that as he asked me to help 2F out. Believe it!" he smiles as he extends his fist. She fist-bumps him in joy before she suddenly hugs him and snuggled into his chest. Taken back by the reaction at first, it felt good having her hug him for some reason but he couldn't figure out why. It was different to Hinata's and Sakura's hugs but he liked this as her chest wasn't such an interference. That, and she was incredibly warm so he returned the hug and held her as a smile appears on her face.

"Naruto, can I call you Kitsune?" she innocently asks.

"Sure, I don't really mind if it's you, honestly." he smiles as he plays with her ears again, making her tail swing slowly in happiness.

"Hauuuuu~" Kazuko replies. It reminded him of the story of the Fox and the Hound, except he didn't want the same ending. He stops for a few seconds as he sits down on the bed and takes her with him as she uses his lap as a pillow. Once she was comfortable, he resumed to scratching behind her ears. He enjoyed her company as a friend but also as a feral companion. Moments passed before there was another knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

The door slides open as Momoyo strolls into his room. She notices him scratching her sister's ears as she dozes off to sleep, very happily.

"Wow, I never took you as a type to find out a woman's _pleasure_ points after meeting with them once." she winked as her voice became more seductive.

"What can I say? I tend to have that effect." he replies as he flirts with her.

"Just to think, I finally find a man who can rival me in strength. I must say I'm impressed, Naruto. I might go further than that as well..." she grinned as Naruto knew she was growing more flirtatious with him. He enjoyed the conversation and the tone of her voice as he admitted he'd like to take her up on that proposed offer. He decides to tone it down a bit as he could do without causing riots on his first day.

"Thanks. I'm glad I got the chance to spar with you, it's great knowing I have at least one good opponent." he smiled. She returns the smile back as she looks at the peaceful Kazuko sleeping on his lap. She turns her head to an awkward position but he places his one hand near his manhood to stop her going any further. Momoyo looked on impressed that he could restrain himself in such a situation.

"So what are these on your wall, Naruto?" she asked in curiosity as she runs a finger along the inscriptions.

"They're summoning scrolls. They're like backpacks but on a much bigger storage and less packaging space. Here, I'll show you how they work." he explains. In an instant, a clone appears before her as he shows her the hand signs and how they worked. She realized how simple it was and was even more amazed when he gave her one to keep.

"Amazing for storing loads of food. It's like your own personal feast!" he smiled. He knew she was a girl who loved her food as Yamato told him earlier on when in the baths. She beamed with delight as she thanks him and leaves. He looks at the sleeping Kazuko, amazed at how cute she looked, as she slept on his lap. She did the twitching thing, telling him she was dreaming about something as she mumbled his name along with the word 'Kitsune' from time to time. He was truly happy that he found a female friend he could connect with without having to get too serious.

**"You know... I'm rather fond of her, Naruto. She seems a good kid."** Kurama spoke.

_"Yeah, I know what you mean. We've already acknowledged each other in a feral sense and it's nice. It's like two pets playing with each other, ya know?"_ He replied.

**"Yeah, I know. I don't make promises often but I'll make one now. I'll keep an eye out for her, alright?"**

Naruto smiles and nods. He hears another knock on the door.

"Yes...?" he drearily replied. The door opens up as an unfamiliar face enters his room.

"Oh, sorry. I heard we got a new dorm-mate so I thought I'd say hi. Name's Tadakatsu Minamoto but you can call me Gen-San." He looked at the two of them as his face grew more serious. He had always been close with Kazuko when they were younger and yet he had her in his lap in a bad place. He though about taking her off him before Naruto notices the look in his eyes as he explains,

"It's alright. She could sense my feral side so I'm just scratching her ears. I didn't make a move on her, if you're worried about that and Momoyo can vouch for me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Gen-san, pleasure to meet you. Say, you got a bit of time? I really need to move my legs!" he laughs. Tadakatsu pauses for a few minutes as he heard no hints of deceit in his voice before he returns the gesture with a smile as he takes his place. Naruto moves and stretches weirdly on the floor as he returns the blood circulation in his legs. He laughs as the pins and needles kicks in.

"Naruto, you said feral side just now, what did you mean by that? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's okay, Gen-san. Back in my village, I'm a special someone who has a beast-entity sealed inside me when I was born. These entities are known as Tailed-Beast. I'm the host to the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. Once she saw me, she came up and checked my scent as she caught on to the fact. I explained why and we were cool after that. She's sleeping cause I kept scratching behind her ears and under her chin. A friend of mine, Kiba, is similar to her as he possesses canine traits as well. He's got a dog by the name of Akamaru who I've always got on with. It's kinda like that, us animals stick together, huh?" he explains. Gen-san nods as he sees why she's found him so approachable. His cool demeanor had swayed him as he began to like him a little more.

"I heard from Captain that you were an orphan as well." Naruto's face slightly lowers. Gen-san knew this was a sore topic for him. "Ughhh, sorry about that, Naruto. I didn't mean to intrude on your past."

"No it's fine, honestly. Yeah, I was. My mum and dad sacrificed themselves to stop the rampaging beast from destroying the village. They sealed it within as a last resort. Just how it happened." Kazuko's ears perked up when she heard that last statement as she got up from Gen-san's lap.

"Huh? Your parents died?" she saddened.

"Yeah. They died protecting the village and they died protecting me. Kurama didn't want to be sealed away again so he tried to kill me with his claw but my parents stood in the way to prevent him from doing so. I don't want to pry any further if that's alright." Kazuko and Gen-san could see the hurt in his eyes as he lowered his head. Both of them knew how he felt to a certain degree but this went beyond their knowledge of pain. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him for comfort as a tear fell from her eye. He spots this and hugs back as he scratches her ear again. The two of them remained like that for a while before they both noticed that Kazuko dozed off.

"If you want, you can call me Tacchan. I only allow it off Wanko but you're in the same boat as we're both orphans as well."

"I respect that but you don't have to tell me your history because it's not my business, so to speak. It's also a bit hard to talk about, am I right? So there's no need. We all have something in common, so let's not delve too much into it, okay?" he smiles.

"Alright, Naruto. You're a pretty decent kid unlike _some_ of the others here. If you need anything, let me know."

"Actually, can I have your number? I got a phone today but I have no idea how it works!" he laughs. Gen-san holds his hand out for the phone as he shows Naruto what he has to do for future reference.

"Momo-senpai, you can take Kazuko back with you while you're here." the blonde smirked.

"Damn, you can sense presences as well?"

"Yeah but I figured you were better off knowing this." Momoyo slides the door open as she respectfully walks in. She walks over and picks up a sleeping Kazuko to take back with her to the temple. He says goodnight to the two of them as he resumes unpacking for the night. He sorted his clothes into piles already so he decided not to unpack those but to leave them there for when he needed them. He decided to get undressed as he hears another knock on his door.

"Come in!"

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Hey, Yamato, what brings you here?" he asked, smiling.

"Captain just told me you're willing to fight with us in the Kawakami War. That's awesome news. Look, I'm not much of a fighter but I'm top-notch when it comes to strategies. If you need help in the intelligence department, let me know." he offers his hand which is firmly accepted.

"Sure thing, Yamato. Same here if you want to improve your fighting or your luck with girls." he winked. Yamato politely coughs.

"Well, we're not doing much until the 31st; the day of the battle. I'll run the tactics tomorrow, alright, Naruto?"

"Awesome! Looking forward to it!" he smiled as the two of them fist-bumped. The two talked for a little while before Yamato invites him into his room and shows him the hermit crabs, Yadon and Karin, as they continue talking about the culture here. They both decided they'd play a few games, which threw Naruto off as this was the first time he did anything like this. The two of them laughed as the night drew on but Naruto was glad he made some new friends within the group.

"Say, Yamato, why are you guys called the Kazama Family?" Naruto asked with an agitated tone as he loses for the umpteenth time.

"Well, it's a long story but considering you told us a bit of yours, I'll tell you some of mine. Back when I was a kid, I was nihilistic and obnoxious. I came across Captain making something out of cardboard and I just joined in. At that point, me and him became close. Then, Wanko came along. She was a crybaby when she was younger, and she still is in a sense, but she was bubbly and it was nice to have a female in the group, so we called ourselves a family. We had a spot of land as our base but we'd often have fights for territory, so Gakuto and Moro both challenged us and they lost. They asked if they could join us, which Captain immediately agreed to. It was the five of us for a small while and it was quiet. We got into another turf-war but we lost. At that point, I met up with Momoyo and we both saw each other as siblings from that day on. I get a lot of things normal people don't..." he speaks as he emphasizes on her breast. Naruto smiles as he knows exactly what he meant as he thought about Hinata.

"So we fought back and reclaimed the territory. Nee-san wanted to lead the group and fought for it but Captain never gave up, regardless how badly beaten up. That earned her respect and they left it as Captain as the head figure." he explains before he hears a knock on the door. "Come in, Miyako."

The door slides open to reveal the purple-haired girl walking over to where they sat and joined them, snuggling up to Yamato as she reads a book. "Well, it was the six of us for a long while. Like I said, I was a harsh kid back then; and Miyako was the main target of bullying. I won't go too much into details as it's her choice to tell you not mine." Miyako smiles and nods at his courtesy.

"There was a plant growing which only blooms once every fifty-years but there was a large storm which almost destroyed it. As we tried to save it, we noticed Miyako was already there, keeping it safe. The following day, the plant bloomed and we had our photo taken. Miyako was watching us before she got caught and forced to join in the photo. Back at school, I decided 'enough was enough' and I took Miyako's side. I got beaten to a pulp but I was glad to. It wasn't nice to be bullied."

"Yeah, I know. I was always hated for being Kurama's Jinchuriki and I was the target of bullying as well. A girl by the name of Hinata was the only one who cared for me, apart from the Third Hokage and two people who run a ramen stand, when no-one else really did. People saw me as the Demon Fox, not the son of the most respected Hokage. I'm grateful..." he trails off. Miyako smiles softly at him as she knew he felt a similar thing to her.

"Hmmm... since the day I saved her from the bullying, she fell in love with me and started pestering me. Things went more... _interesting_ as she developed amazingly and she found out about ero."

"Ahhhh, Yamato! You know you only need to say the word and I'll make love to you." she interrupts as she presses her firm breasts on him and rubs them. Yamato decides to let her have her way for a bit before he escaped her clutch.

"She's constantly doing that. Anyways, I do admire her tenacity but I don't feel like I've earned that love. I keep telling her to look at other guys but she keeps saying the same thing,"

_**"I have but the only guy for me is you, Yamato. I'm completely in love with you!"**_ the two of them said together. Naruto smiles at the two as he enjoys this little banter between them and the hopelessness of a girl who tries too hard.

"Going slightly off-track, she joined the group and it became the seven of us up until recently. Chris and Mayucchi both joined us a couple of days ago, actually. It's sorta turning into a big family but I can see that you're really approachable and generally awesome."

"I'm normally against people joining us as the bond the seven of us was special. I was reluctant to have the two girls join but I don't mind you as I can already tell you would be alright by the way you dealt with Momoyo earlier. We'll need that strength." she smiled. Shocked at her confession as she hated new people joining their family, Naruto places his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Miyako. I'm glad." he softly smiles before releasing her.

"You should join us tomorrow, Naruto. We have a base not too far from here; it's our little hideout. You're more than welcome to come." Miyako continues. Yamato was now even more shocked at the development between the two of them.

"Sure, Id love to, Miyako. So what about the Academy, then?" he asked.

"We're split into three years and different classes in each, ranging from F to S. We're all in 2F because a lot of us don't like studying, namely Kazuko and Gakuto are prime examples as they hate studying. There's not much to describe as you'll just experience it for yourself. However, I should warn you about the dueling system we have..." as he pulls out a badge. "Essentially, you can duel with other people if you want to prove something. You can accept or refuse but everyone goes for the former. You'll have a fight and it's over when Tesshin-sensei calls it. He's stronger than Momoyo, so don't fight him." Naruto nods and smiles. He was happy as he was in a school which allowed a certain degree of fighting, helping him develop his Ryugan.

"Well, I've gone on a bit too much," he yawns, "I'm gonna call it a night, guys." Miyako was slightly disappointed but Naruto had the feeling this was usually the case. As the two of them headed out of his room, she turns to him and says,

"Naruto, you're a kind soul like Yamato. Thank you for being so nice to Yamato and the others, it makes me happy." she softly smiles. She leans into his ear as she whispers, _"By the way, can you give me some pointers on how to bed Yamato?"_

_"I'm one hell of a prankster, Miyako."_ he replied as he winked.

"One more thing, while you're here, if you want to head upstairs to the girls floor, you'll need permission off one of us. Otherwise, bad things happen. Night, Naruto." she adds, turning to walk upstairs. Naruto stands in the hallway before he decided to retire for the night as well.

_"I think today was a pretty good day. Let's see what the rest of the summer holds."_ he smiled.

* * *

The following day everyone decides to head out and show the new guy around the city, taking the route they would usually take to school past the 'Bridge of Weirdos' and into town, giving Naruto a feel for his new surroundings (the only exception was Tadakatsu because he was called to work.) Naruto felt a little uncomfortable with all the flashing lights and loud noises but he was quickly reassured that this was normal here. They headed into the downtown district to pick up a few things before heading back to the square to pick up some new clothes and the like, the blonde making a mental note of grabbing some new clothes to blend in. While they were walking, Naruto stops as he sniffs the air a few times.

"Naruto? Come on, we have loads more to show you!" Captain shouts.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've eaten ramen. If everyone wants, I'll pay." Naruto smiled. Wanko immediately took him up on the offer as she jumped on him while the others nodded, all ordering food. Kazuko held no reserve as she ordered a tray filled with food, which even made Naruto feel outclassed. He smiled and laughed as she made a bit of a mess. She blushes before Naruto uses his finger to take the sauce off before sticking the finger in his mouth.

"Hey! It's fine, I don't mind him doing that. We're animals anyway so me and Kitsune just act like this. I'm not asking him to make moves on me, like I won't on him, so just think of us as two pets playing together!" Kazuko beams a smile at them, noticing the glares they were giving him. After a few moments, everyone laughs as they carried on as usual but Naruto was grateful for getting him out of a tight spot.

_"Cheers, Wanko."_ he thought.

After he paid the bill, to the managers sheer delight, the group decided they'd go clothes shopping back in the town square. They split up into boys and girls before heading off in different directions and heading to the respective clothes stores. Naruto found himself being tugged by Gakuto and Yamato who begins to search through the clothes before they noticed that Naruto had vanished.

"Hey, where did Naruto go?" Gakuto asks, scratching his head.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago!" Moro replied.

"Don't tell me we've lost him _already_? The girls are gonna kill us!"

"It's fine, guys! Naruto's in the changing rooms trying on the clothes he picked." Captain smiles as he browses through the bandanna section.

"We haven't even been in here five minutes and you're telling me he's already scoured the shop?" Gakuto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry! I used some clones in disguise to search the shop quicker. I think I've become their new favorite customer." Naruto grins, returning to the others. He holds out the receipt for the boys to see, who immediately paled.

"Y-You paid _that much_!? Are you a millionaire or something!?" Gakuto exclaims.

"I dunno but it seems I have more money than I thought. I've definitely got enough to fill my wardrobe at least twice over but my scrolls can take care of those." he smiled as he placed the receipt in his pocket.

"Oh, Naruto! Come here a sec!" Captain shouted as the blonde made his way. "If you had to pick one, what one would you pick?" he asked.

"Who's it for?" Naruto asked.

"You, of course! It's a welcoming present to the dorm!" he beamed. Naruto couldn't believe he was getting a present already and he was rather thankful to him for the gesture. He looks through the assorted bandannas as he picks which colour and design he fancied before he came across a black and white, reversible bandanna with a plain design, suitable for Naruto to engrave his own design on it later.

"That one, if it's alright." he pointed.

"Wow! I didn't spot that one, I wonder if the- aha! There is! Cheers for the find, Naruto!" he beamed as he rushed over to the counter to pay. Once he returned, he handed Naruto his new bandanna as he seals his Hitai-ate away before tying the material through his hair in an intricate pattern.

"Captain, can you place your finger where my ring-finger is, please?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, nice one!" he smiled as he finished off the knot. He had managed to tie the bandanna around his forehead, leaving two bunches of hair fall either side of his face, before he used the excess material to tie his long hair back into a wrapped ponytail. The four boys looked on in amazement, noticing how well the look suited him with his whiskers. Naruto notices the looks and smiled in response.

"I've taken a liking to long hair so I learned how to pull of complex knots, thanks to a few friends back home. Then, it was simply muscle memory." he explained, earning nods from the rest of the boys and a few stares from the few women dotted around the store.

"I think everyone's sorted here so let's head over to where the girls are, okay?" Yamato suggests as the five of them walk out of the store satisfied.

"Ya know, I have an idea..." Naruto smirked as an interesting idea popped in his head.

_==Girls' Store==_

Miyako and Momoyo headed over to the lingerie department to buy some _arousing_ body wear for Yamato and the other guys to oogle at, Yukie and Chris both head over to the dresses section while Kazuko walks over to the sportswear. While the redhead browsed through the various items of clothing, she noticed another girl browsing just up from here. She'd normally disregard it but there was something about this figure that was familiar.

"Excuse me, do I kno- ahh- mmmmm!" she screamed before the blonde placed her mouth over hers.

_"Shhhh! It's me, Naruto! I've used a transformation jutsu!" s_he hushes her before her eyes widened in shock. Naruto takes her hand off her mouth as Kazuko begins examining the female body.

_"How is that even possible!?"_ she exclaimed, loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll tell you later on but I think you may have given my game away. Look, I can transform into a girl as well, if I fancied it, and I need some female clothing to boot. Do you think you can help me out?" she asked her, earning a look of pure confusion from the redhead.

"Y-You want me to help you go shopping for women's clothing?" she asked for confirmation. Naruto nods as she grins. "Alright but you'll need to hide those whisker marks of yours." she cautioned. One puff of smoke later and the marks on her face had vanished. "Good! Now we need to start off with underwear and the like. What's your measurements?" Kazuko asked.

"I'm 86-58-82." Naruto replies, earning a saddened face from Kazuko. "What's up, Wanko?"

"No fair, you're a guy and even _you_ have bigger boobs than me..."

"Can I tell you something as a guy?" he asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Men don't really care for how big a woman's boobs are, as you affectionately put it, but we do like boobs that completes her figure and compliments her personality. You may say you have small boobs but they're more thank likely perky and firm, compared to the other girls. Men, back where I'm from, would much prefer quality over sheer size so don't put yourself down, okay?" she smiled. Kazuko looks teary-eyed as she hugs her tightly.

"Thank you, Kitsune. That makes me feel a lot more confident in myself." she giggled in her chest.

"Shall we get going then?" Naruto smiled as Kazuko nods enthusiastically before dragging her through the store.

_==Forty-Five minutes Later==_

The six girls walk out the clothes shop chatting happily to one another as they met up with the rest of the guys, who were waiting at a little café on one of the tables outside.

"You lot have a good time?" Yamato smiles.

"Yeah, bro! You should see what lingerie me and Miyako picked up. If you're a good boy," she smiles devilishly before pinning Yamato in a headlock, "I'll let you see me wearing them." she winked.

"Okay, okay! Just let me go!" Yamato protested as he was released, gasping for breath as his head slumped on the table.

"Hmmm? Where's Naruto?" Momoyo asked, knowing she was standing next to her the whole time but she wanted to savor the shocks on the other girls' faces.

"I dunno, Onee-sama, I saw him with the boys earlier but that was the last time." she grinned, catching on.

"That's strange, he couldn't have gone far, could he?" Chris asks, concerned.

"M-Maybe he's gone to a-another s-s-shop..." Mayucchi stuttered.

"Hm. It's possible." Miyako dismisses as a gleam in her eye caught Naruto quietly giggling to herself.

"Ah well, he'll catch up with us soon." Momoyo smiled as she took a seat on Yamato's lap, stroking his face.

"Who's your new friend?" Captain innocently asks, playing along with the ruse.

"Oh, hello! I'm Naruko Namikaze. It's lovely to meet you all." she smiled as she bowed.

"You have a similar name to the boy in question, are you related to him at all?" Chris probed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Naruto. Kazuko told me a little about him, so he shouldn't be _that _hard to find, right?" she smiled, pondering as she taps her finger against her cheek.

"She's right! How many blonde boys are there?" Kazuko interrupts.

"That is true, Dog. Yukie, we'll look for Naruto together! We shall meet you back at the dorm!" Chris shouts as she and Yukie run off at a blistering speed. Once they were safely out of hearing range, the eight of them burst out in laughter as Naruto returns to his original form.

"I am _so _dead!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, that was genius!" Gakuto beamed while Miyako holds up a red sign with a white '10'.

"I was known as the Prankster King as I've never been caught before and I don't intend to start now. What else is there to do?" Naruto asks as he buys a couple of cans from the vending machine and hands them to the girls.

"Haha, what makes you think I like peaches, Naruto?" Momoyo smirked.

"Yamato told me you did. Befitting of the name, really." he waves dismissively.

"Oh? What else has he told you?" she grinned evilly as she glares at Yamato, making him sweat under the collar.

"Just a few things his bribe allows me to admit." he winked.

**"You cheating scumbag!"** Yamato screams, throwing a tantrum in the process.

"You're dealing with a ninja, a high-ranking one at that. We _live_ to con others! I don't but it's nice to tease someone _now_ and again." he winked. "Don't worry, I'm just joking, Yamato-san." he giggled as the others joined in. "So what do we do now? It's a pretty nice day." he smiled.

"I say we chill at the hideout." Kazuko replies sniffing the air. Naruto's neck hairs stand up a little as he feels the shift in the climate.

"I'd say we have about two hours before it begins raining. Should we do something till then?" Naruto asks, earning a relieved look from the redhead.

"Y-You can sense it too?"

"I'm part fox, after all. I can't smell it but I _can_ sense it." he explains.

**_"Naruto-san!"_**

"Hey Chris, Mayucchi! Where were you guys?" he smiled.

"We... we were looking for you... Naruto-san." Mayucchi replied, gathering her breath.

"I-I was worried that you got lost." Chris added.

"It's alright. I headed to the shops to look for something to help my training." he smiled as he summons a set of weights.

"Training weights?" Kazuko asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I know I'm fast as I normally am but I want to build myself up and give myself a handicap." he explained as the weights were stored away again.

"Shall we go for a little walk by the river?" Yamato suggested.

* * *

_==A Little Later==_

"So, has anyone got any embarrassing stories to tell?" Naruto asked as they all walked along the river bank.

"Oh, where do I start..." Momoyo pondered as her finger tapped her cheek, Naruto noticing the look on everyone's faces. "I know, how about a story of Yamato a few years younger?" she smirked.

"Nee-san, _please _not that!" he begged.

"Well, that depends if Naruto-kun would like to start off proceedings."

"Me, huh? Alright then, would you believe me if I told you I've been swallowed alive before now?" he asked.

_**"What!?"**_

"I've been swallowed alive, once before, by the Four-Tails, Son Goku. We were fighting in the war against Obito and I had to fight the Tailed-Beasts he had under his control, so this meant that I was up against _six _Tailed-Beast; Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken and Chomei, the Two-Tails to Seven-Tails, and I was swallowed alive and began talking to the spirit of a monkey." he smiled as everyone didn't know what to make of it but Chris slipped a giggle before everyone began to laugh along. "Alright, I've held up my end of the bargain, what about you guys?"

"One time, me and Yamato were swimming in the sea when we were hit by a huge wave. We both managed to reach the surface but Yamato lost his trunks in the sea, so he had to hide behind me, covering himself as we made our way back home." Momoyo giggles while Yamato's spirit left him in a comical way.

"Oh, what about the time Moro cross-dressed as a girl?" Kazuko added, Naruto bursting out with laughter.

"H-Hey! You dressed like a woman as well, Naruto!" he defended.

"No, I _transformed_ into a girl with my jutsu but you were a boy in girl's clothing; there's a difference." he smiled as Moro pouted to the delight of everyone else.

"Remember the time Miyako caught Gakuto with his _hidden stash_?" Yamato asked.

"Yes! The look on his face was priceless!" Momoyo laughed as she recalls the event.

"What happened?" Naruto intriguingly asked.

"Well, once she caught him, she knocked him out, stripped his clothes off him, tied him up with rope and suspended him from the streetlamp. When he came to, he was kicking and screaming but the best bit was how _small_ it was, earning pity laughs off the girls who watched." Momoyo explained as Naruto fitted in hysterics.

"I-It was just a cold night and I hadn't long rubbed one out!" he tried to explain but no-one took note, leaving him blush.

"Hang on guys, I just had an idea..." Naruto interrupts as they began to walk across an open field as an idea pops into his head. He bites his thumb before quickly performing a few hand signs and places his hands on the ground.

**"Earth Style: Rising Earth!" **In an instant a large, rectangular, piece of earth rose up three feet higher than the rest of the field before it stopped. Naruto grins as he performs another set of signs. Once he finished, a net formed in the middle of the raised platform as a volleyball 'poofed' into existence, held in the blonde's hand.

"So, Konoha Volleyball anyone?" he grins as he spins the ball on the tip of his finger. In an instant, the others climb up and catches up with him.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Chris admires as she glances at the newly-made court.

"You just said 'Konoha Volleyball'..." Momoyo puzzled.

"Let me explain; it's the same as normal volleyball but there are three special rules added. First rule is that you're allowed to attack opposing team members but you cannot attack the person who is about to hit the ball. If you do, you are frozen for three plays. Second rule is that the ball will change in shape, weight, speed and form after every play. So, for the first round, it'll be normal but the next round, it could change into a ball of ice, fire, lightning or whatever. In addition, a normal shot could only travel a few inches or completely out of play, adding the element of surprise and builds up your ability to play in varying circumstances. To support the second rule, the last rule is that the terrain will change throughout the game so you need to keep an eye on your opposition, ball, team mates and terrain. This is a lot of fun once you get into it and it'll develop your skills in a similar way to that of our ninja training back home." he explained.

"So, we need to keep an eye on each play at all times?" Chris asks.

"Yeah but the main key factor is teamwork. I know Momoyo has a few techniques up her sleeve, as do I, so it up to the rest of the team to adapt to each shot. It may seem a lot to do but it get easier once you play, relatively speaking." he grins.

"I like the sound of this already!" Momoyo beamed with happiness as her aura surrounds her.

"So, what's the teams and who are the Captains?" Gakuto asks.

"It's-"

"Onee-sama and Kitsune!" Kazuko interrupted Captain, who collapses on the ground comically. The two looked at each other and shrugged, smiling at each other.

"You can have first pick, Momoyo, and I'll have first serve." he smiled.

"I choose Captain."

"I'll pick Chris."

"I choose Moro."

"Okay then... Kazuko."

"Mayucchi, you're with me."

"I'll have Yamato." he grinned.

"I choose Gakuto."

"Then I get Miyako. Pretty solid line-up, if I say so myself." Naruto smiles as he stands with his team before huddling them around. "Alright. Before anyone asks, the ball and the ground is completely randomized and out of my control. There's a barrier in place as well to stop us losing the ball, and preventing the rain from interfering with our match. There's no order to line-up as we'll be constantly changing and _anything_ is allowed." he smiled.

"So we basically follow each other's lead?" Yamato asks as he plans a strategy out.

"Pretty much but don't forget, everything is randomized." he emphasized.

"Not quite, Naruto. There's never such a thing as pure random but a complex pattern. Give me some time and I should figure something out." he nods in confidence.

"I'll leave it to you then. Kazuko, you take first serve. We ready?" Naruto smiles.

_**"Hai!"** _they replied as they take up their positions.

"You good to go, Momoyo?"

"Whenever you are." she replies, crouching down.

"How about we make this interesting? The losing team owes the winning team one favor _each _and it can cover any request _except_ sexual intercourse." he added, spurring thoughts into everyone's minds as they all accept the stipulation, everyone cheering as Wanko was ready to serve.

"Hya!" she screamed as the game was underway. The first play of the game proved to be plain volleyball, except for the fact that Chris had already suffered a sprained ankle from Momoyo and Gakuto took a blow from Kazuko's naginata in a very _sensitive_ area. With a crushing spike from Naruto, Team Naruto takes the first point of the set.

"Naruto, how many points do we go up to?" Momoyo asks as she recovers.

"Twenty-one as standard, just bear with me as I heal the injured players." he explained as he summons three clones to act as medics throughout the game, who immediately takes Gakuto and Miyako off the court. "Shall we carry on or wait?"

"We'll carry on." she replied.

"Okay. Careful as now things will get more interesting." he warned and Kazuko found that out the hard way as the ball had grown incredibly heavy to serve. She had managed to bounce if a few feet forward before Chris steps in and hits it up with brute strength, only to prove ineffective as the ball had changed in density to normal and looked as if it was heading out of play, so Naruto quickly jumps and touches the ball with his fingertips, altering the direction of the ball and knocking it upwards. Momoyo sees the opportunity to attack him once the ball disconnected with him but he was able to turn the tables and slap a paralysis jutsu on her, which could last for a minute on someone as strong as her. Thanks to that attack, the score was now two-nil. Naruto's team kept up the winning streak until Gakuto attacked the receiving Yamato, causing him to miss the ball and lose the serve but in response, Gakuto was frozen.

"W-What's happening? I can't move a muscle!"

"It's because you broke one of the rules mate, so you're being punished." Naruto explains. The game resumed by a serve from Mayucchi as the ball turns to one of earth and the terrain changed to ice, requiring an accurate jump and an accurate return, which Miyako provided but the density of the ball proved too much for her and drops the ball in front of her. The game continued for an hour before the rain began to fall on the invisible barrier around them all as they decided to take a break for food and recovery time. The pitch returned to normal for the time being while Naruto tended to the sprains and the injuries, with the score at twelve-seven to Team Momoyo.

"Wow, I didn't realize how much chakra this takes out of me!" he sighed as he dispelled the clones temporarily, lying on the grass as he recovers himself.

"Do you want some food, Kitsune?" Kazuko offered.

"I'll have a little, thank you." he smiles as she joins him. From a distance, Momoyo, Captain and Yamato watch the two of them eating together as they smiled.

"You know, I don't think I've seen her this attached to a boy before now." Captain confessed.

"I know what you mean. Naruto only arrived yesterday but it's safe to say that he's bonded with her more than the rest of us." Yamato replied as he took a mouthful of ramen, provided by Naruto. "Oh my gosh, this stuff is amazing!"

"Wow, bro, you're right there! We've got to ask him where he got it from so we can stock up ourselves!" Momoyo grins. "The ramen aside, I think it's nice to see her coming out of her shell and enjoying herself like this. It's rather heartwarming, to say the least." she added, earning a nod from the two as they watched the girl in question chasing him around in circles, giggling to themselves at the sight before the two stopped and leaned in to one another. They hear a loud laugh from Naruto which suddenly puts the three of them on edge as everyone else makes their way back to the court on the opposite sides of when they started.

Team Naruto had won the last point, so it was up to Naruto to serve as he bounces the ball in his left hand before throwing it up to serve. the ball was soon encased in a coat of wind, to Naruto's relief as he used some of his own chakra to coat his hands. He served the ball to find that the ball felt normal to him as the ball crossed to the other side for Moro to hit but the chakra dissolved around the ball as Captain sends it flying over the court and out of bounds. Naruto notices this as a flash of genius appeared in his head, so he now had to keep an extra eye on the ball to see if his theory was right as the terrain shifted to lightning. Naruto served the ball as it changed to water, prompting him to focus his fire chakra onto his hands before hitting the ball. Unlike usual, the ball didn't go very far before Chris moved in and hit it perfectly to the other side as Miyako used her arrows to pin Moro and Gakuto down as the ball headed for Captain, who went for a two-touch combo with Mayucchi and returned it to Naruto, who had changed his chakra's nature to earth before returning the ball, noticing that the ball was extremely light as he spikes it into the ground and wins the point for the team, making the score nine-twelve.

"Timeout!" Naruto called as he called the rest of his team out.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Miyako asks.

"I've been proving a theory out the past few plays, so that's why I haven't been attacking as much as I normally do. I'm going to give you a piece of paper each and I want you all to focus everything you have on that piece of paper, okay? I'll explain things from there." he asked as he hands the four of them the chakra paper, placing it in their hands. The four said people began to concentrate on their hands and the reactions to the paper became visible. Chris' paper shriveled before it began to crumble in her hand, Yamato's paper grew damp before tearing into two, Miyako's paper burst into flames before the fire was quickly put out but Kazuko's paper was the one that caught his attention as it did three simultaneous actions; splitting the two pieces in half while one half shriveled up and the other half grew damp.

"Aha... that explains a few things and I think I've just figured out how to win this thing!" Naruto smirked.

"What do you mean, Naruto-sama?" Chris questioned.

"First off, please don't call me by honorifics as I've never liked them. I'll only allow you the right if we become closer as friends, so don't take it the wrong way as I've only met you yesterday, okay? Nicknames are fine." he explained, earning nods from the four of them. "The reason why I gave you the papers is because I wanted to see what affinity each of you are and you've already proven to be more in tune than a lot of the ninjas back home." he smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, it is! Most ninja have an affinity to an element but you all have two at least, except for Kazuko who has three. Chris, what happened to your paper, do you remember?"

"Hai, it shriveled before it began crumbling in my hands. What does that mean?"

"It means that you have an affinity to both Lightning and Earth, Lightning being your dominant affinity. Yamato, yours?"

"Mine went damp before splitting."

"So you're a Water and Wind style, Water as your dominant. Miyako?"

"My paper burst into flames but the flame was quickly doused out."

"One of the rare combinations of Fire and Water, the former being stronger. I know only one other person with the same affinities and she's the ruler of the Land of Water, back home. Kazuko, can you remember yours?" he asks, noticing that she was getting slightly worried.

"M-Mine split into two then one side shriveled and the other grew damp." she replied as Naruto pulled out another piece of paper.

"You'rs is a little difficult to interpret so could you do it again for me, please?"

"H-Hai." she replied as she repeated the process. Unlike last time, Naruto noticed a gleam in the corner of the paper as he watches, smiling as he sees a long-forgotten style brought back to life but the opposite corner made his eye rise in curiosity as he notices the hum of energy.

"Kazuko, you're a little more of a special case. You have three basic elements but you also have at least one advanced style, that I know of." he beams with delight.

_**"Huh?"**_ the four of them replied in shock.

"On the rare occasion, certain people contains a special set of genes which allows them to perform an advanced element style, known as a Kekkei Genkai. Normally you can use Wind, Water and Lightning, with the three on equal strength. However, if you look, there's a bit of frost forming on the corner of the paper right?" he explains as he points it out to her.

"Yeah. Is that good?" she asked, intrigued.

"My first C-Rank mission escalated to a B-Rank because we were targeted by Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, who was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He had an accomplice by the name of Haku, who died saving Zabuza's life before giving his own to join him. It was thanks to those two who developed me to who I am today and I'm happy to see Haku's Kekkei Genkai restored once more. Kazuko, _you_ have the ability to use the Ice Style, thanks to your Water and Wind." he smiled as a tear falls from his face. The four of them were moved by his words and Kazuko, for the first time in her life, felt... _special_.

"Al-"

"So, what does this have to do with the volleyball?" Chris interrupts.

"Well, the ball changes element types, right?" he sighed.

**_"Hai?"_**

"It's because it's training us to counter the elemental affinity we have in us. There's a cycle, Fire is strong against Wind, which is strong against Lightning, which is strong against Earth, which is strong against Water, which is strong against Fire. The reason why we think that the ball is heavier or lighter than normal is because it collides with our chakra affinity. Do you understand?"

"Let's see; so if the ball was Wind-Nature, then the best element to use against it would be Fire, making the ball much lighter to hit. Wind-Nature would simply cancel it out and Lightning-Nature would be the worst against it and make the ball much heavier." Yamato smiles, kicking himself as he now realizes how simple it all is once it was explained to him.

"Exactly!"

"So, the only true random thing to the game is the terrain?" he asked.

"Nope, I figured that out as well. You've sussed out the strengths and weaknesses to the ball, right Yamato?"

"Yeah, an Earth-Ball would be lightest against Lightning."

"So what do you think the terrain would be?" he asked. Yamato puzzled at the question before the glint appeared in his eye, clicking his fingers.

"Wind. So the court is putting our advantages and disadvantages of our chakra affinities into play even more than normal." he smiled.

"Now I know why they use it in training back home! Okay, here's what I want us to do, take this pen and write 'Weak' on your left hand and 'Strong' on your right. Using the knowledge I've given you, write down the best and worse instances for you and it'll make us move accordingly." he smiled. _"Sakura, Shikamaru, if only you could see me use my brains for once!" _he thought.

* * *

_**"Achoo!"**_

"S-Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-sama, are you two alright?" Hinata shyly asks.

"Yeah, I'm alright but it feels like a great disturbance has shifted throughout the world." Sakura blurted out, freaking Hinata out even more.

"It's like a moment which could describe Naruto being... _smart_. Troublesome." Shikamaru grinned.

* * *

"You finally ready to have your backsides handed to you!?" Momoyo taunts.

"Haha! Momoyo, prepare to lose!" Naruto grins as the ball shifts to Lightning and the terrain moves to Fire. He focuses his hand with Wind as he serves, sending the ball effortlessly over the fence and to the other team before he shifts his nature to Fire, allowing him to move normally. The ball returned as Miyako speeds to the ball and props it up for Kazuko to spike for the point. This was the beginning of the amazing comeback which lead Team Naruto winning seventeen-twelve.

"How did you all become so good?" Gakuto asks as he holds his side.

"If I tell you, you all owe me a favor besides, okay?" he bargained.

"Whatever, just tell us!"

"Alright, we'll take another break so I can explain and treat the injuries." he shouted as the clone begins to tend to Gakuto's injured side.

"So, how come you guys have gotten better all of a sudden?" Moro asked.

"I had a theory that I tried testing and it worked. I'm giving each of you a special piece of paper to place on your hands. Focus on that hand and the paper should react." he explained as he hands the five of them paper before Naruto jumped at the explosion that let off in Momoyo's hand.

**"What in blue blazes...!?" **he shouted.

"Sorry, my paper exploded at the end." she apologized, blushing slightly.

"It's fine but you scared the crap outta me!" he chuckled, relieving her of the guilt. "So what happened to the paper altogether?"

"First it shriveled before it crumbled away. While that happened, it just exploded in my hand." she explained.

"First Kazuko and now you, Momoyo. Don't worry, it's not anything bad as I'll explain in a minute. Gakuto?"

"Shrivels and combusts."

"Mayucchi?"

"The paper tore into two before turning damp."

_**"Ahhh! That hurts!"**_

"Captain? What happened?" he asked as he immediately tends to the burn mark on his hands before his hands glowed green as he healed him. Noticing that it wasn't fast enough, he tapped into Kurama's chakra which turned green to gold, healing at an incredible rate.

"It crumbled in my hand when I felt a hot pain on my hand."

"I see, another one to add to the list. Moro, what about you?" he turned and noticed the dual-glowing paper in his hand. "Could it be...?"

"Could it be what, Naruto? What's the matter?"

"I'm gonna need to talk to you all at some point and explain things a little better. I'll start with Gakuto and Mayucchi first; the order of elements I call is the order of how powerful they are. Gakuto, you have an affinity with Lightning and Fire. Mayucchi, yours is Wind and Water, like Yamato's but the opposite way round. Captain, you're Fire and Earth are on equal strength and you have what's known as a Kekkei Genkai, like myself, Kazuko, Momoyo and Moro. This is when your genetic structure allows you to combine the elements to perform a unique style which _only you _can use. Yours is Lava Style, Momoyo's is Explosion Style, created from Earth and Thunder and Moro, who seems to have the rarest Kekkei a person could inherit." he explained.

"What's that, Naruto?" the said boy asked.

"Moro, you have the Kekkei Genkai of Yin-Yang Style and it's something rarely seen in people. It's a special gift you have but I'm afraid I don't know much about it, so I need to arrange something with Tesshin once I have chance to." he smiles, reassuring him.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Right, back to the volleyball! The five base elements have strengths and weaknesses and I'll call them out in order of strength; Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water, before returning to Fire. Yin and Yang are also base elements but they are classed differently. With this in mind, you'll begin to understand the element concept of the game. If the ball is Fire, what would and wouldn't you use against it?" he asked.

"You would use Water but not Wind." Moro replied.

"Correct. Now, with that in mind, what would the terrain change to?"

"The weakness of Water, Earth?" Captain answers.

"Exactly!" he smiled as Captain bounces round in getting a question right.

"But what about the time where the field was covered in ice?" Miyako asked.

"It stepped up the difficulty by giving us two elements to deal with, making us adapt further by utilizing the ability to work with all our affinities. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. Shall we get going with the game now?"

_**"Hai!"**_everyone shouted as they made their way back on the court as Mayucchi serves the next play. The rest of the match grew in duration as the rallies lasted much longer once both teams figured out how to use their movement and power to their advantage.

* * *

_==Hideout, Later on==_

"Damn it! Twenty-one to Seventeen!" she ranted, holding Yamato in a headlock as he flops about like a fish out of water, desperate to escape.

"It was a close match." Naruto smiled before she broke out of character and glared at him with dark, crimson eyes but Naruto didn't flinch as he activated his Ryugan, to her surprise and everyone else. Momoyo breaks a sweat as she watches his eyes transform in front of her. His irises had develop six different colours (red, yellow, brown, green, black and white) as they swim with the, already-present, blue before they swirled in clockwise to the center of his eye. With a quick widening of his eyes, the pupil transforms to that of the fox's before it glowed an eerie dark purple.

"Don't try the intimidating death-stares with me because they won't work, Momoyo. I've received them daily for as long as I could remember so they do nothing for me anymore!" he snapped, setting her in place before deactivating his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." she apologized before Naruto responded by hugging her.

_"Something's on your mind and it's bothering you. Let it out, Momoyo, it doesn't do good to bottle it." _he whispers in her ear as all resistance fades away. She hugs him back as she begins to cry bitterly on his shoulder as everyone watches with saddened eyes. He hushes her a few times and continued to comfort her as she released the pent-up emotions onto his chest.

"I-I..."

"Don't try and talk, Momoyo, just cry." he interrupted as she continued to do so for another twenty minutes before she fell asleep in his arms.

"It's heartbreaking to see Onee-sama cry like that." Kazuko spoke as everyone entered a melancholic silence.

"She's human like the rest of us and she needed to release her emotions. She'll probably be back to her normal self by tomorrow, you watch." he softly smiles, warming the atmosphere a little.

"I was going to run through tactics today but I'll leave it for tomorrow. Tonight should just be about enjoying each other's company, right?"

_**"Hai."**_they responded with growing smiles.

* * *

_==Following Day, Naruto's Room==_

"Okay. I take it by now you've been told about the Kawakami War we're in, right?"

"Captain and Kazuko explained it to me." the blonde replied.

"Good, that'll speed things up. I've received texts off a few people who did some snooping for me about how the sides were looking. At the moment, they're outnumbering us at least 2:1 with them having five-hundred people and us only having two-fifty. They've got the help from the Big Four, their main fighting powerhouses, as well as various other outside help. We won't know the exact battle formations until the day of the battle but we're working on our own forces. Captain, Chris. How are the Black and White Squadrons looking?" Yamato asked them.

"Black Squadron has massively improved with their training as their fighting ability has improved but their speed cannot be matched on the field, except to the Big Four and now, the Kitsune Unit." he replies.

"That's me, right?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. Sorry about the name but we couldn't think of a better name."

"It's fine!" he smiles as he rubs his nose.

"The White Squadron have improved dramatically. Their formation needs some fine-tuning but we are all ready. They're training in the mountains as preparation. They will back by Monday." she smiles. Naruto was impressed as she had a natural flair for leadership, and it showed.

"Impressive Chris. I take it you have a military background? Your father perhaps?"

"Yes, I'm originally from Lubeck, Germany and my father is a Lieutenant General. Forgive me for imposing this but you have a sense of that as well." she blushed. Naruto dismissed her shyness with a wave.

"No, you're right. One of my old sensei was one of the three 'Legendary Sages', the Toad-Sage, Jiraiya. He was KIA as he brought back intel on the members of the Akatsuki who were after me. He had no family or next of kin, so I was the one, chosen by the Great Elder Toad, to carry on as the new Toad-Sage as I have already been trained in such ways. Once that was established, I was under direct order only to the Hokage in my village. So yes, Chris, I do have that sense of military experience." Chris gives a nod.

"I'm glad you have experience with this as it will make things easier." Yamato added.

For an hour or so, they talked battle tactics and preparations, ready for the fight in a week's time. They all decided to spend the rest of the week gathering more troops and training as they readied themselves for the war. Mayucchi and Momoyo were training in the temple for the time being but back at the dorm, Yamato observed the training as Naruto was practicing his swordplay with Chris and his fighting skills with Kazuko.

_"Nee-san, this is one birthday present you're thoroughly going to enjoy. I hope you'll like it. You ARE going to lose."_ he smiled. By the end of the week, everyone was ready for the fight.

* * *

_==Later On==_

"_That really helps, thanks. *beep*_ I got a call saying that we're now at a huge disadvantage as we're outnumbered 4:1. Things aren't looking good now."

"Don't worry, Yamato, we'll win for sure, believe it!" he smiles. Yamato felt the reassurance in his voice as he nods. They all make their way to the dorms as they wanted to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

_**This chapter was pretty much about Naruto being inducted to the Kazama Family. Next chapter is gonna be action packed! xD**_

_**I'm more than likely going to receive stick from the 'Die-Hard' Naruto fans about giving Moro, Momoyo, Captain, Kazuko and Naruto Kekkei Genkai's/Tota's but I DON'T CARE! I have an antagonist in mind and it will require everything they've got to fight.**_

_**Also, I was quite happy about the Konoha Volleyball concept I came up with, and probably will make another appearance later on in the story.**_

_**Kazuko: Yay! I really enjoyed playing that!**_

_**Miyako: Same here. Good job. *holding sign up***_

_**Gakuto: It was a good move but why didn't I get a Kek... Kik... Kukei...**_

_**Me: How do you expect one when you can't even pronounce Kekkei Genkai correctly!?**_

_**Gakuto: I DEMAND A KEKK- Urrrrkkk! *kicked away into the next chapter***_

_**Me: How much this time?**_

_**Momoyo: Freebie. Consider it a thanks for the heartfelt moment at the end with Naruto.**_

_**Me: Sure, anytime. *smile* :D**_


	5. Chapter Four - Kawakami War

**_Not much going on in this chapter except for the war (with variations but mainly taken from the Visual Novel). Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Kawakami War_**

Everyone prepares themselves as the students participating catches the first train up to Tanzawa, Mountain district. They've all dressed in uniform as it's easier to move around in. Naruto dressed in his normal combat clothes instead of his more serious battle attire. Naruto giggled to himself as Cookie was coming along with them as one of their outside combatants, along with Kurama (who had transformed into a more human form). Cookie had transformed into his Mark II stage as he complains,

"How could they take me for a stuffed animal? I'm made of _metal_!"

"Yeah, Cookie... let them know you're a _dangerous_ weapon, why don't you?" Yamato replied sarcastically.

"It's nice we can chill but we'll soon be fighting each other on the field. Promise me you'll make it entertaining for me..." Momoyo sadistically smiles.

"Don't worry, Momo-Senpai, we will." Naruto grinned as he punches his hands together.

"We won't lose, Onee-sama!" as Kazuko copies Naruto's actions.

"You'll be sorry for going against us!" Captain adds.

"Hmph, do you realize how the field play looks now?" Momoyo replied as she crosses her arms.

"We have two-fifty while your class has eleven-hundred. Regardless of the overwhelming difference, we will still beat you!" Chris replies. Mayucchi bows as she speaks,

"I won't hold back, everyone. Please give it your best." Mayucchi smiles and bows. Momoyo turns childish as she stamps her foot.

"Wrong! I'm worth a _million_ troops!"

"Well, what does that make _me_ then, Momo-senpai?" Naruto smirks.

"I'll wipe that cockiness off your face when I beat you!" she replied while her aura was firing up behind her.

"IF you beat me, that is!" matching her with his primal essence.

"Regardless; 2F will beat 2S! You're going to lose, Nee-san! You're gonna lose to me!" Yamato smiled.

"Grrrrr... can I punish you now, Yamato?" she sadistically laughs but she had restrained herself though, which relieved Yamato. They all make their way up to Tanzawa as the buzz of the upcoming battle begins to take hold of everyone. Once they arrived, Momoyo and Yukie said their goodbyes as they head into their army's territory as Yamato and the others head to F's territory. They suddenly find themselves approached by a red-haired woman who was holding a whip.

"Morning, Umeko-sensei!"

"Oh? Naoe Yamato, good morning. Have you submitted your form? Oh? Who is this, Yamato-san?" she asked.

"Hey, Umeko-sensei! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He acknowledges her.

"Naruto, Hero of the Leaf and Jinchuriki to Kurama, the Nine-Tails! I'm honored to meet you in person." she humbly bows. Yamato and the others couldn't believe that he was so famous. "You'll be staying with us for a while, right?"

"You're the home room teacher for 2F, correct?"

"Hmmmm. Right, Yamato, I want you to fill out forms for him. Once you done that, take them to the drop point and prepare yourselves. Mayo is waiting for you." she walks off to check the rest of the group. A wild boy comes running up as he heard the introductions.

"Yamato! Is this guy who Umeko-sensei just said he was?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Yonpachi, he is." he smiled.

"W-Would it be possible for you to have a group photo? This would be an amazing collector's item!" The group looked at each other and nodded. Naruto answered,

"On one condition, you take the photo after the battle. That way, we can get a full group photo. Alright, Yonpachi?" Naruto drifted off before he grinned at the nickname as he figured out just how he got it.

"Yonpachi... forty-eight? Let me take a wild guess, you memorized all forty-eight positions of the Karma Sultra?" he asked after he closed Kazuko's ears. Yamato and the boy in question stood shocked at how right he was.

"Yeah, how could you tell? My real name's Ikurou. Nice to meet you, Naruto!" he smiled.

"There's a lot of media here, Yamato; they've began broadcasting a live coverage of the battle ahead. Oh! It's Yukihiro! She's _sooooo_ hot!" he drooled. Above them, they noticed the helicopter from the local news channel as the reporter was giving live coverage of the battle. They noticed Tesshin being interviewed as well so Cookie transforms into its original form and loads up the portable TV system built into it as they watch the interview.

"Hoho! Thank you!" he chuckles.

"Tesshin-san, there have been may reports protesting this act of settling the rivalry between the two classes..." she asked him before interruption,

"Think of it as a sport than actual fighting. All the weapons used are replicas by standard, and the arrows have suction tips which will stick, not pierce. There is only two people with written permits, allowing individuals to use their weapons but they have been specifically asked to not attack at a potentially dangerous level." he replied.

"Surely people will get injured, though?" the announcer asked.

"They're kids running around outside, it's natural! There are teachers keeping an eye on this so it won't run out of control." he answered.

"So how do the sides win?"

"There's only one way; defeating the enemy's class representative. For 2S, it's Hideo Kuki as for 2F, it's Mayo Amakasu."

"Apart from bows and arrows, what other weapons can they use?"

"Anything apart from guns and horses." he calmly replied. "Some policy of only riding horses on school property. If an arrow hits a vital point, you're out. If you're hit three times, you're out. As mentioned, only replica weapons or the back of a real blade." he replies.

"I see. This is like a real war..." the announcer speaks.

"You see, the war started when they began recruiting members for their army."

"So the school's involved? Wow!" she smiles.

"We've also allowed up to fifty people from outside to fight as well. 2S has recruited the help of the Big Four but a new addition has graced the academy, who has already been challenged by Momoyo." he says.

"What!? This is exciting stuff! Can you tell us who, Tesshin-san!?" now excited as the ratings will hit the roof.

"I won't say who but this person is able to keep par with her. This will be an interesting fight in itself as the victory of the classes will rest on _his_ shoulders. It will be an amazing match, which even I'm looking forward to! Hohohohoho!" the old man chuckles.

"His...? It's a _guy_!?" she squealed as the reporters heart was pounding from the news as attention turned back to the fight. Captain and Chris both return with twenty members each as they catch their breath.

"Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting, we just warmed up." he smiled. Everyone in the unit had passion in their eyes as Black Squad Lieutenant, Gakuto.

"Everyone in the White Squadron are prepared for deployment, Yamato!" Chris salutes. Naruto notices that each squad was purely male and female troops but both had high fighting spirit, nonetheless. This made a tingling sensation down his spine about how passionate they were about this. Tadakatsu and Kazuko appears as he reports,

"All hundred troops have gathered and awaiting orders."

"Good, alright!" Yamato sighed. At that moment, a cute girly voice appears behind them.

"Everyone's fired up, even though we're at a weighty disadvantage... can I do anything as commander-in-chief?" she asked.

"I need you to stand strong, Mayo. You're commander after all. Oh, I need to introduce you to someone. Mayo, let me introduce you to Naruto." The said boy smiles as he acknowledges her.

"Hello everyone! Okay, I'll do that, Yamato!" she smiled.

"You're brave, aren't you?" he asked.

"She is, isn't she? Eleven-hundred people all gunning for her and she's steady as a rock! Hello everyone, I'm Chika. I managed to catch your names just now. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she bows.

"I know Yamato will protect me!" Mayo replied. He nods in response.

"Exactly. Chika, stay with Mayo for the battle, okay?"

"I was going to anyway!" she giggled. Yamato and the others prepared the rest of the troops.

"Right. Everyone! Move to your designated positions and don't pass the border into 2S's territory, okay?" Everyone shouts as they all make their way.

"Alright, Naruto, I need you to work as a solo unit as support. Join with the squads when they need help. If things look dire, shoot a flare and we'll send reinforcements, or what we can, okay? Don't expect too much though." Yamato asked.

Naruto performs his Shadow Clone jutsu. The six of them made their way to different points in the ground as they place scrolls on the ground as black writing sprawls off the paper and connect with one another. With a flash, they joined by another hundred troops before he dispelled the scrolls. They looked amazed as they were all wearing the same uniform as everyone else; even though he had only seen them once but he managed to stitch the red side into the clothes as a sign that they were representing 2F.

"Don't worry about numbers, you've got me. Momo-senpai claims to be a million troops-worth? I'm able to _make_ a million clones! They'll probably disappear after a few hits but the technique I used is still in development." he smiles. Yamato's morale is suddenly boosted as they know they didn't need to worry too much about numbers.

"Naruto, can I use some clones to set up headquarters?"

"Sure! How many do you need?" he asked.

"Let's say a hundred as it will quickly set it up. Follow me! Everyone else, head to your positions." They all nodded as Wanko heads to the Battle Unit with Gen-san, Miyako disappeared and Naruto followed Yamato to set up headquarters' preparations.

* * *

_==2S Territory==_

"Hohoho! My unit of three-hundred troops is impressive!" the young, dark-haired girl laughs. "I'll position myself at the back once the war starts." she added. A rather dashing brown-haired man replies as he pushes his glasses up,

"I don't mind but please move when you get the signal, Kokoro..." he drearily sighed.

"Very well. I'll destroy the enemy with my amazing unit!" she laughs as she walks off. In her place, a long-red-haired woman stands, dressed in camouflage. He asks,

"Margit, are you sure about this?"

"Touma, I can command. I'm able to fight at 70% proficiency, so yes." she responds.

"Good. I'll give you fifty elite troops from the S-Classes. You'll be the Raid Unit." he replies. She salutes him as she makes her way.

"Hahahahaha! Then I shall deploy the troops!" the young man replied. He had silver hair and a 'x' on his forehead.

"Hideo, you're the commander-in-chief, remember?" Touma sighs.

"Of course! I'll swallow the enemy with my five-hundred troops! Hahahahahaha!"

"You'll obviously want the best seat, right?"

"As a hero, I want to create my own path." Hideo responded.

"Jun. Help out Hideo." he turns to the bold man.

"I don't know if I can handle animals, even if you ask me, boss." he replied.

"Take Jun and ten elite fighters as your bodyguards, Hideo. Please?" he asks.

"He's my bodyguard? Really?" he scoffed.

"That's a little harsh as we're both on the same planet..." Jun replied.

"Hmph. As it's Touma, I'll comply."

"Thank you." Touma replied. "All units, please move to designated positions and wait. Do not cross the boarder yet." he commanded. Everyone scatters to their respective posts. Now both sides were in position for the fighting to begin.

As they waited until the war began, both sides decided to hold a council meeting, composed from the leaders of each unit. In 2S's territory, Touma speaks,

"As expected, Yamato-kun's giving the orders for 2F." Momoyo scoffs in laughter,

"Ha! Just what I wanted." she smiled.

"That means Amakasu-san is commander-in-chief by name, only..." he replied. At that moment, a white-haired girl speaks up,

"Please have some tea, everyone!" she smiles airily. They all accept the offer as Hideo kicks up a fuss,

"I asked for green tea, Koyuki!"

"Sorry, we don't have any. This is barely tea. Please drink it." she asked as she pouted slightly. He takes a sip before laughing,

"Hahaha! This is really good!"

"Yep!" she replied, looking satisfied. Hideo speaks up to everyone,

"I'm a hero, so I ask you this... which of the classes is imbued with Moral law?"

"S Army, of course!" Touma replied.

"Which of the generals has the most ability?"

"The S army!" Koyuki shouted.

"With who does the blessings of Heaven and Earth reside?"

"I say it's pretty even..." Jun replies.

"Which side enforces discipline?"

"The S Army." Margit replies.

"Which army is stronger?"

"S, of course! We outnumber them over 4:1!" Kokoro mocked.

"Which side has more experience?"

"It's pretty even..." Shina replied. She's in charge of the Archery Club and the Archery Unit.

"Which army has greater constancy in reward and punishment, alike?"

"I say that's pretty even..." Momoyo answered.

"Hmhm... there isn't a single factor which will allow us to lose!" Hideo chuckles to himself. Touma replies,

"That often leads us to losing..." A burst of laughter erupts from Hideo,

"Let them dream! Just by working together, do they think they can beat us?"

"Ha, the monkeys are babbling! They just need to give up!" Kokoro remarks.

"Then let us show them how powerful we are! Touma, my sole friend, bring up the map!" he replies.

At that moment, he places the map of the formations down on the table in front of them. They immediately laughed at the advantage they held. They twelve units to their eleven but their units were less populated; resulting in low numbers. A look of surprise appeared on Touma's face,

"Hmmmm? Two Solo Units? That's unusual... I didn't receive any information on that. Everyone, be careful as we don't know what those units consists of. They may be low in numbers but they might prove very powerful. With that aside, this is the intel we've gathered."

"That's pretty accurate placing, Touma! How do you know where they are?" Kokoro asked.

"Spies in their army. I took their information and mapped it out on here." he replied.

"Hohoho! Very well done indeed, Aoi-kun!" she smiled.

"Well... I guess they know our positioning as well with their spies, too." Touma grins.

He's always fascinated with Yamato as they were both intellectual users, sharp with tactics and decisions. Because of this, Touma always enjoys facing off with Yamato in situations like this.

"Oh? Kazuko-dono is in front of me?" Hideo asks. _"This must be fate. My heart is pounding faster."_

"The main unit of F Army is lead by Minamoto-kun, with Kazuko-kun as his Lieutenant. They have a hundred troops." Touma continues.

"Strange..." Shina replied.

"There's probably troops lying in ambush in the woods behind them. Keep that in mind, Hideo."

"Alright. How shrewd..." he replies.

"The enemy is spread thinly. It seems they want to take the east mountain." Kokuro replied.

"It has a great view!" Koyuki chirped in. "You can see the whole battlefield with it!"

"If that's so, we can't let them take it." Touma replied. "Please do your best, Charge Unit." he dreamily smiles.

The girls in the group suddenly respond with great ferver at his request as the guys want to do there best for the hopes of getting with Momoyo.

"We'll charge straight for the mountain then!" Hideo replies.

"Things would be much smoother if Momo-senpai fought on the front." Touma hinted.

"I'll move when I want to, along with the rest of the Big Four. We'll only join right at the end, not before. That's the condition you agreed to, right?" she smiles. Touma sighs in agreement. "So who'll win the first battle, hm?" she questions...

* * *

_==2F War Council==_

"This is the intel we've got from our spies." Suguru spoke. He was one of the intelligence unit members who obsession was anime/manga women.

"Hideo's taking us lightly by residing in the advance guard." Moro added.

"Kuki's just being awesome!" Captain compliments.

"They'll look to charge at us using the strength in numbers." Miyako nodded.

"I'll take that challenge! Tacchan and I will push them back!" Wanko yelled.

"Sorry, you two, it'll be really tough being outmatched 5:1." Yamato sadly replied.

"Hmph, that's fine." Tadakatsu answered.

"I can back you up with some clones for the ambush while I fight elsewhere. Be careful as they vanish with one hit, okay?" Naruto added. Gen-san nods and slightly smiles at the gesture.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Fight the main unit for a while, then retreat. Can you do that guys?" The two in question nod at the same time.

"Naruto, can I have a clone? Miyako asks. He nods as a clone suddenly appears with her. Yamato nods as he realizes the plan.

"Black Squadron, I want your help in conquering the eastern mountain." Yamato ordered. Captain straightens up as he accepts.

"Yamato, there's no troops in the west! It'll be a clean sweep!" a member of the second year protests.

"It's Kokoro. She won't move unless she ordered to. She's just like that." he replied.

"It's going to be a rough battle in the east though." another member of the second year speaks.

"I know, so please don't leave positions until there's an order, okay?"

"We know. We just want to show up 2S, so we'll do our best, Yamato!" she answered.

"Then there's the Big Four to worry about." Chris adds.

"Then Nee-san would be leading it. They won't move until the end." Yamato replies.

"It's better if they don't show at all." Moro explains. Naruto nods.

"Don't worry about the Big Four. When they make their move, I'll make mine. Trust me when I say I have tricks you guys haven't even _seen _yet." he smiles, the group suddenly gaining confidence through his words.

"The Archer Unit looks problematic. I'm surprised you didn't join them, Miyako." Kazuko confessed.

"I was the only one who didn't." she softly replied.

"We've got measures for that. Miyako, I'll contact you later." Yamato nodded.

"Same here. If we need to relay anything, I'll let you know. Don't wear yourself out too much, okay?" Naruto nodded. Miyako softly smiles as she glances cheekily at Yamato.

"What about their outside help? We know about ten people but the other forty potential slots we know nothing about!" Moro mentions.

"True but don't forget, Moro, they have no intel on me. I've already managed to locate a few of the spies and I've specifically marked them, so I know who to go for once the battle starts." Naruto responded as he quickly flashed into his orange cloak and back, signaling to him how he managed to do it. Moro smiles as his plan makes sense. Even Yamato was impressed at his calmness.

"Very nice, Naruto!" he smiled. "You can telepathically connect with the clones, right?"

"Yeah. If you give them the instructions, they'll signal me when the time is right by dispelling themselves. I gain all the knowledge my clones gain as it reverts back to me." he confidently spoke.

"Is that everything, Yamato?" Mayo asked.

"Yep. Now all you need to do is give the speech!" he replied.

"I command you to do that..." she giggled.

"Very well. Let's do this everyone! We'll show 2S not to mock us! We'll win with an amazing victory!"

Everyone roared as the morale went up. At that moment, the council split up to their designated posts. Naruto quickly stretches as they heard Tesshin's voice boom across the grounds,

**"Three minutes until start! Everyone must be in their own halves, or else!"**

* * *

Back at HQ, the ones not fighting gather there as they finish making 2F's flag. The booming voice came across again,

**"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0! KAWAKAMI WAR, START!"**

As she finished concentrating her aura, Kazuko charges in straight away at the opposition as everyone else follows. She swings her naginata which wipes out three guys in front of her.

"And I claim bronze, silver and gold for the first three defeats! Yay!" she smiles. She charges into the enemy unit as she knocks them down one by one with her weapon. As the troops began to lose formation, Tadakatsu orders them to take advantage and charge.

The battle begins.

* * *

At the same time, on the eastern mountain, the enemy group charges forward at them, looking to claim the mountain. Naruto laughs as two Rasengans form in his hands, as he jumps into the air and aims straight for the ground in the middle of the unit. There must've been a good hundred and fifty people. He fused his two Rasengans as he shouts,

**"Double Rasengan Fusion!"** as he hits a piece of uncovered ground, slap bang in the middle of them. Shock-waves filled the air as the unit's bodies were sent flying in different directions. Yamato could do nothing but laugh at the sight.

"That was amazing! Hahahaha!" he laughed as he ran. Naruto gave him a thumbs up as he joined back up with them. The Black Squadron rushes up to them as Captain looks in confusion,

"Hey, where's the enemies?" he asked as Yamato was now crying in laughter. Naruto explained,

"Well, I took them out with one blow." he explained as he showed him what he meant. "Yamato's in stitches because I took them out like it was nothing and the bodies flew like rag dolls." he scratched his head as he spoke.

"Hahaha. Captain, help Kazuko out, then do what you want. _Hahahahaha_!" Yamato orders, trying to regain composure.

"Alright! We're off then! Nice work, Naruto!" Captain smiled as the Black Squadron disappears.

"12 o'clock! At least one hundred is heading our way, Yamato!" Moro shouts. He nods as he signals Naruto once more. Naruto nods as disappears in a blink of an eye. As the enemy group advances, he appears before them.

"Hey! You're the first year group, right?"

"Yeah! Who are you?" a girl asked.

"Well, that's not important now. The time will come but for now, take a nap, okay?" he smiled as he flicks the small wind-shuriken on the ground in front of them when the same thing happened again but this time, the bodies simply fell backwards on the ground. He smiles as he immediately meets back up with the Intelligence Unit.

"Sorted. We've got the eastern mountain as asked, Yamato." Naruto smiled. Yamato smiled as he's now finished laughing.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Hey, have you got a drink? My mouth's really dry for some reason." Yamato motions to Cookie who dispenses a can of cola for him. He gulps it down as he leaves a bit for afterwards, sighing as the liquid travels down the back of his neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tadakatsu Unit was still fighting the Hideo Unit on the front. At this point, Kazuko has taken out nearly a hundred enemies as she notices she was on her own. Using her range to her advantage, she swings her naginata go give her some breathing space as she attacks the circling crowd. They all decided to attack at once as she parries the attacks but one was in her blind spot. She realizes it before the weapon breaks with a fist.

"Tacchan!" she cried out.

"We've suffered a lot of damage. Let's retreat, Kazuko." he replied.

The two of them focuses on the back of the unit as the two of them clears their way out. Hideo gives her praise for her tenacious fighting spirit as they eventually escape.

* * *

Back on the mountain, Yamato notices the plan was starting to move.

"Kazuko's retreating! Now's the time. Naruto, can you make it?" he asks. Naruto jumps up and nods.

"Of course! How many clones do you need?"

"Around eighty would be suffice." Naruto nods as he quickly vanishes again.

"Do you think Hideo would fall for it?" Suguru asked.

"Knowing his personality, it wouldn't matter. He'd just run straight into it, not caring one bit." Yamato replied.

"He sounds like Naruto; always charging forwards regardless of the situation." Moro smiled.

"He's an amazing guy from what I've seen. I kinda envy him." Yamato confesses.

* * *

_==Hideo Unit==_

"Boss is warning us of an ambush." Jun speaks.

"Hahahaha! That's too _soft_!" Hideo replies. "We need to keep chasing them!"

"Hey, I'm telling you, it's a trap!"

"My troops will not falter against a mere ambush. We still have just under four hundred troops! They're down to less than forty! Now's the chance to head for their HQ and take it by storm!" Hideo energetically replies.

"*sigh* Boss, I feel for you..." Jun says to himself as he rubs his temple.

* * *

_==2F Int. HQ==_

"Just as planned, Hideo's walking straight into the ambush. Remind me to buy Touma a drink as a sympathy present. The ambush must've been obvious to him..." Yamato replied. "Moro, shoot the flare when we tell you to, okay?" Moro nods as he readies himself.

"Kokoro's not moving but the Raid Unit is moving up fast to support the Hideo Unit."

"Damn, that's annoying..." he replied. Yamato, they're in position! Now's our chance! Give the signal, Moro!" he shouted.

_***BANG!***_

* * *

_==Hideo Unit==_

"Sir! We're being ambushed from the forest!"

"I _knew_ it." Jun replied.

"How many are there?" Hideo asks.

"We think there's ten."

"Hahaha! That's nothing!" Hideo laughs.

"Sir! We're being ambushed from the opposite direction now!"

"How many this time?"

"Again, ten."

"Hmph, have the side troops deal with them. Keep pursuing them!" he replies.

"There's gonna be more..." Jun spoke.

"Sir! We're getting ambushed by ten troops from the forest!"

"Don't worry about them!"

"Sir, another ten have ambushed us from the opposite direction."

"Take out your own enemies!"

"We're being ambushed again! They look all the same!"

"Damn! How many of them are there?"

"It's fine! Don't let the confuse you and keep moving!" Hideo snarls.

"Right everyone, stop the retreat and charge!" Tadakatsu orders.

"Finally!" Kazuko shouts before she takes down twenty guys who were chasing her with ease as she adds, "It's not like me to run away from a fight!"

"Oh? They've stopped retreating?" Jun questions.

"Good, now push them back!" Hideo orders.

"B-But we're still being ambushed! We can't!"

"How many units are hiding?" Hideo ponders.

"Morale's ebbing away from this, Hideo..." Jun responds.

"Fools! We outnumber them! Take them out one by one and calm down!" he shouts.

"Nice, Commander!" Jun smiles. The smile suddenly drops as he feels a strong presence from his side.

"Christiane Friedrich is here!" she announces as she appears with the rest of the White Squadron. "Pierce the enemy unit!" she orders. As soon as they connect, the enemy is blown away as they clear a path. They were clearly stronger than the previous ambushes.

"They're being parted like the Red Sea!" Jun cries.

"What is that unit? They're incredibly strong!" Hideo asks.

"This is bad, our formation is broken now..." Jun replies. The fighters from the main unit sees this as morale is restored as they begin to charge at the unit again.

"Damn, let's retreat for now!" Hideo commands. Chris and her unit pushes through to the point where she can see their commander. However, the defence quickly tightens as Jun stops her charge as they begin to surround her unit as she hears a voice screaming.

**"Hold it right there!" **Chris looks up as several enemies are blown away.

"Dog?" she asked. The two of them stand back to back.

"You never think ahead, do you Kri?" she asks.

"I don't need you telling me that! But you did save me, so I owe you one."

"Hmmm. Make sure to repay me then!" she grins. They look on as they see bodies fly along with some earth as they catch a glimpse of pink hair. She suddenly makes her way to the origin of the call as she catches up with them, clenching her fists.

"Yo! It's been a while since I could kick back like this and let off some steam." she smiles. She notices the enemy was attacking in a straight line at them. She takes a step forward as she places her right leg back and with one movement, she channeled her chakra to her hands, sending the attacking force away with ease.

"Girls, remind me to thank Naruto when I see him next."

"Okay but who are you? How do you know Kitsune?" Kazuko snapped.

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you about me yet; _I'll have words with him later on..._ I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way. This should be a surprise for Naruto as he doesn't know I'm here." she winked. The girls nodded as the three of them covered each other's backs.

"Never mind them, retreat!" Hideo ordered. As everyone began to retreat, another ambush hit them before they could regroup.

"Black Squadron, attack!" Captain screams.

**"KAZAMA!"** Hideo screams.

"This is the tenth ambush we've been hit with! Seriously?" Jun asks.

"Charge! We can beat their commander!" Gakuto cries out as he smashes the troops away. Jun signals to Hideo to run while he deals with him before he takes the hint and thanks him as he does so. The remaining bodyguards try to halt Captain's advance but they failed before Jun concentrates his aura as Gakuto charges for him. He braced himself before he felt a presence from behind him as he grabs the arrow that was aimed for his head. Little did he know it was a ruse for Gakuto to land a lariat on him, which blows him away. He looks at the direction of the arrow and notices a woman sniping from a tree.

"Damn... is that allowed...?" Jun asked before he lost consciousness.

* * *

_==Forest Clearing==_

"Yep. Sorry about that." Miyako spoke, smiling.

* * *

Margit's Raid Unit catches up to Hideo's Main Unit as they regroup once the bodyguards were defeated. The S Army took a lot of damage but they managed to escape. However much the F army lost, their morale was greatly boosted. Now the war enters the second stage of fighting...

* * *

_==Eastern Mountain==_

"7 o'clock! Another hundred are making their way up. Our defences have been wiped out!" Suguru warns them.

"Damn, I hoped they'd last a little longer..." Yamato cursed.

_**"If you can cover the surveillance for us, we can fend them off for you."**_

"I appreciate the gesture but who are you both? I've never met you two before." Yamato questions them.

"Oh, right! My name is Rock Lee and this is my comrade, TenTen!" Lee bows.

"Hey. We noticed you could use a little help." she smiled as she pulls out a couple of scrolls from her strap.

"Are those... summoning scrolls? Do you know Naruto!?" Yamato blurted.

"Is he here?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, he's here somewhere. So you must be from the Leaf as well!" The two of them both nod in agreement.

"There's one more here as well who's currently fighting alongside the main unit but Naruto doesn't know we're here. Let's lea-" TenTen explained before a voice boomed behind them.

**"BUSHY-BROW! TENTEN!" **Naruto suddenly reappears before them as he unreservedly hugs them both, causing TenTen to blush a little but Lee returned the gesture.

"What are you both doing here? How did yo-"

"Now's not the time, I'm afraid, Naruto. We have a fight on our hands and we shall win with the flame of youth spurring us on!" Lee responded as he clenches his fist. Yamato, Moro, Suguru and TenTen all sigh in embarrassment. Naruto simply nods as the three of them makes their way down to the oncoming enemy group.

"Are they all this powerful, Yamato?" Moro broke the silence.

"I don't know but this I need to see. Get me a video link on the fight!" he ordered. Arrangements were quickly made as they granted his request.

* * *

The three in question stops just in front of the attacking unit as they decided to take their positions behind TenTen, so the guys wouldn't give the game away. They all looked at her and began to laugh.

"Are you supposed to be the defence? Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! As soon as we beat you, we'll take away your virginity!" The unit sneered. She was being considerate to them but that last remark made her change her mind as she whips three scrolls out as they all veiled around her as she leaped into the air. Everyone looked on in horror as they started to retreat but were overwhelmed with paper-replicas of all her weapons. After five minutes or so, the unit had been decimated by her as she flicks her loose hair back as the three of them begin to round up her tools before they retreated to the Intelligence Unit. When they did, Yamato immediately hugged her. She was a little shocked and a bit confused but she returns the hug sheepishly.

"I'm so glad to have made friends with you all!" he smiled in delight. "The mountains now ours and no-one can stop us! Cookie, pour them a drink. Here, take a rest before you continue, okay?" he motioned. She hesitated before she bowed and did so. Everyone's morale just went through the roof after the video was uploaded to the local network for their team to watch.

* * *

_==2S Int. HQ==_

_"The unit engaged in the eastern mountain was wiped out? How? There's no reports of casualties on their side. Could this be the Solo Units we know nothing about?"_ He signals to some people as he rings the troops, "Listen, everyone! There are very dangerous and powerful enemies who are capable of wiping out the units on their own. Retreat if engaged, I repeat, retreat if engaged!" Touma ordered. _"Right... time to sortie."_

"Is it time, Touma-kun?" Koyuki asked. Touma nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Hideo troops were still retreating, Gen-san's unit along with the White and Black Squadrons were recuperating. At this point, Chris dismisses herself as her Unit moves out.

"Alright, now's the time to attack. You coming, Captain?" Tadakatsu asked. At that point, Kazuko and a few others had already began the assault.

"Nah, we'll rest a bit more before we move on our own. I'll leave her to you, Gen-San." he replied.

"Very well. Good assault though." he shouts as he runs off. Captain smiles as he actually complimented him. Gakuto walks up and asks,

"What now, Captain?"

"We'll head there next." as he points to the map.

"That's deep in their territory, mind..." he replies.

"You scared?"

"Not at all! I'm able to go all out, so I'm more than happy!" he smiled.

"Alright! We're gonna run a fair bit so don't fall behind, everyone!" With that, the Unit begins to make their way to their destination.

* * *

_==2F Int. HQ==_

"8 o'clock, one-fifty units. They look like the Archer Unit!" Moro warned as Naruto performs a chain of hand signs before he suddenly stops and looks up. A smile graces his face as he sighs and sits back down to take another swig of pop.

"N-Naruto?" Yamato prompted.

"Do you trust me, Yamato?"

"Y-Yeah, I do."

"Then just sit back and relax. Not _one_ arrow will hit us, I promise." he smiled, causing Yamato and the others to do the same before they receive word about one of their units betraying them.

"Damn, I missed one. Ah well, Chris is on her way to deal with it, so I can kick back for now. Is that okay, Yamato?" he asked.

"You deserve it, mate. Go ahead." he smiled.

* * *

At the place in question, they get the signal from Touma to switch sides. The leader of the first-year unit, Nonaka, orders,

"We finally got the signal! We're switching to the S Army now. We're going to infiltrate the Intelligence Unit and claim the mountain! Ready, Ryohei?" he asked his Lieutenant who was chewing on some gum.

"For real? Alright. Hey... we're buddies, right?" he asked before the White Squadron appeared. Chris looks at them when Ryohei answers,

"He's the traitor."

"Yeah, we know. Yamato already took it into consideration and has asked us to dispose of _all_ of you." she smirked as the look on their faces turned to worry before the White Squadron skillfully defeats them all before moving out. They send word to Yamato that the unit has been dealt with.

"Isn't it a bit unfair to take them all out? What about Ryohei?" Moro asked.

"No. I can't trust someone who would betray their own friends. Cookie, find the leader and let loose." Yamato replied.

"I'll second that." Naruto scowled in disgust.

"How fortunate! I wanted to test things with a real target!" Cookie answers, already transformed.

"Upload the video to the net and show everyone!"

"Leave it to me! The title will be 'Fate of the Betrayer!" Suguru responded with a sadistic smile, rivaling Momoyo's.

"Wait! We'll be disqualified if we torture the enemy!" Moro interrupted.

"True but they haven't officially declared their betrayal yet, so it's a loop-hole, so to speak." Naruto calmly replied.

"Oh... so that means..."

"They're still officially our allies." Yamato added.

"Reporting, Yamato... the Archer Unit has regrouped and has halted the Minamoto Unit and they cannot advance." Suguru explained.

"On it!" Naruto shouted. He closed his eyes as he connects to the clone in question. _"Miyako, it's time. Good luck!"_

* * *

"Thanks, Naruto." she replied. The Archer Unit had joined up with Margit's Raid Unit on the central front. They're holding the advance off as Margit compliments them all,

"You're keeping the enemy in check. Be proud of your arrows!"

"They may charge at us..." Shina replied.

"If that happens, switch places with my unit. The scattered troops are forming with Hideo's Unit. We must keep them away until we completely regroup."

"If that is the case, we'll attack with more force. We've lost a considerable amount already due to a failed assault just now."

"Do what you can; that's all we can ask." Margit replies solemnly. Shina nods.

"Start advancing while you shoot! We'll push them back!" she shouts.

"Ahhhhh... they're advancing while they shoot at us!" Kazuko warns the rest of her troops.

"Everyone, retreat!" Tadakatsu ordered. As they did, the arrows landed where they just stood as they retreat out of range. _"Damn... they keep pushing us back and we can't do anything..." _he thought.

"But I can. I'll shoot them from outside their range." Miyako replies.

"Dumbasses, they can't reach us so there's no way you can reach them!" Gen-san replied.

"But my bow is made _specifically _for sniping, so I can reach further than they can." the lavendette explained as Gen-san smiled.

"Yamato asked you to do this?"

"Yes, so did Naruto as he gave us the signal. Also, Yamato promised me a reward for when we win."

"Oh? What's that?" Kazuko asked.

"Mushroom picking."

"Well, good luck, Miyako-chan!" Kazuko shouted as she, Sakura and Tadakatsu retreated as she readied her bow, closing her eyes. Soon as she opened them, her eyes captured her target before channeling her aura to her arrow as she released. Miyako's arrow knocked Shina out. One by one, she had managed to knock out the top five in command in the club as she knew how the ranks would go.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Swimming Unit prepares themselves to swim down Tanzawa River and attack the headquarters. The guys began fantasizing on the heroic feat they'd pull off about defeating the on-coming Black Squadron and immediately getting lots of female attraction. They lost track of things when they were suddenly surrounded,

"Shouichi Kazama! The Black Squadron is here!" he shouted.

"Beat them all!" Gakuto ordered. The enemy stuttered,

"But reports said you were on your way here!"

"Ha! You can't predict wind!" he replies. They easily defeated the Swimming Unit as they had no defence. They had large numbers but Gakuto lariated them all. As they caught on and held him,

"I don't want men hugging me!" he roars as he flings them off. The leader aimed to jump in the water and escape before Captain's foot connected with his stomach, ricocheted off it and into the water. He mumbled incoherently before he fainted as Gakuto calls Captain over.

"Hey, we beat everyone over here."

"...Man, it's over now. They could reach HQ if they swam down the river."

"Were they planning a surprise attack?"

"That's why we stopped them while we could. I'm glad we did, Gakuto." Captain smiles disdainfully.

"We're kicking major ass, right now! Maybe I'll become popular like Naruto with the girls!" he grinned.

"You can think about it after we win. For now, let's rest before we head to our next location." Captain replied.

* * *

_==Kokoro's Unit==_

"Ah, it's nice to have tea outdoors. A picnic is also nice once in a while..." she wistfully speaks to herself.

"Reporting! Aoi-kun is requesting that we sortie."

"Hohoho! They must need our help... fine. Someone _noble_ like me shall descend to the _unrefined_ battlefield and _illuminate_ them with a _beautiful_ light." Kokoro exaggerated.

"A-Any commands for the Second and Third-year Units?"

"No. Tell them to keep up their defence."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Then let us sortie!" she replied, giggling.

* * *

_==2F Int. HQ==_

"The Fushikawa Unit started moving. They're heading straight south." Suguru reported.

"They must be heading through the western mountain to reach our HQ. Contact the Second and Third-Year Units at the base of the western mountain and tell the to prepare to intercept them."

"I can't contact the second-years but the third-years got the order." Moro answered.

"Someone check on the second-year Unit. Yonpachi, head to HQ and tell them that we're evenly matched now." Yamato asked.

"The Commander would be relieved to hear that in person. Alright, I'll go now." he replied as he shoots off. Yamato looked at the statistics of the battle as he notices the difference in numbers were finally starting to take effect on the situation. Both side have been reduced to under half their original troops but they started with just over two-fifty where 2S had eleven-hundred. Yamato smiled at the effort everyone was putting in just to show 2S we mean business and was grateful for the unexpected help from Naruto's friends.

"Report from the central front. The Kuki Unit has joined the Margit Unit. They're over three-hundred in number." Suguru spoke.

"That was fast! They already regrouped? Why am I getting a bad feeling...?" Yamato asked.

* * *

Back on the front, the trio of Sakura, Kazuko and Tadakatsu were still advancing on the Kuki/Margit Unit. Sakura was beginning to tire a bit but she managed to still fight as her right swing takes out two rows of enemies in front of her. Hideo and Margit looks on at the three of them fighting.

"They're fighting amazingly but who is that pink-haired girl with them? She is uncannily strong!"

"I'm not sure. We haven't got any intel on them but she is strong." Margit replied with a grin now appearing on her face.

"Any idea about the Black Squadron?"

"No, as we don't know when he'll attack. For now, Pitcher Unit, move forward!" Margit orders. With the command, they lob baseballs at the enemy. One of the balls hit the girl standing right beside Kazuko as she faints.

"Female Softball club, you're up!" Sakura commanded. They bunt the balls and cancels their attack. Some of the hitters returned fire and knocked a few of them out.

"Good... Pitchers, withdraw. Go, Animal Club!" Margit shouts.

"Go, my beasts!" a man shouted as Kazuko immediately changes into her dog form.

"W-What? Dogs are charging towards us!"

"We're ready... Mutsujirou!" Gen-san answers.

"Here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here!" he calls as the dogs run towards him.

"Awww... they really like him!" she smiled.

"Good dogs! I have some meat for you..." he replies.

"MEAT!?" Kazuko immediately replied as her eyes sparkled and her ears shot up but Gen-san sighed at the simplicity of her mind

"Fire Unit, Forward!" The group of them suddenly unleashes a flamethrower aiming right for them but Kazuko smiles as she takes a few steps forward before slowly performing hand signs.

**"Water Style: Twin Water Dragon!"** she shouts to everyone's surprise, especially Sakura's. The figures of two water dragons immediately descends on the Fire Unit before soaking them in a cascade of water.

"Kotodama club! Curse them!"

"2F Army! Don't move!"

"Wha... I CAN'T MOVE!" one of the fighters shouted.

"It's just a silly trick!" Gen-san replied.

"Really? Tadakatsu Minamoto, don't move!"

"Unnnghh! I really can't move." he replied. Sakura sighed as she swings for the group with another right swing.

"Sakura Haruno, don't mo-!" She waited for the moment as she finishes the attack and sweeps them all away. Once they were dealt with, she grits her teeth.

"Margit! Get here and fight me!" cracking her knuckles.

"Hmph. You'll pay for your arrogance..." she replies, appalled by the lack of respect as she charges for her with great speed but Sakura easily dodged and landed an attack on her concealed tonfas, knowing they were there.

"Now that they're dealt with, let's see what you can do, eh?" she winked.

* * *

"The battlefront parties are fighting pretty evenly now. However, we still couldn't get a response from the second-years. It wasn't Momoyo as she's eating peaches and relaxing with the other three fighters." Moro reported.

"Forty people wiped in an instant? Could they have a secret unit we don't know about? I've got a feeling that this Unit is heading for HQ." Yamato replied.

"If so, I'll head there now. The problem is that we're all fighting but we know the Big Four still haven't moved. It'll seem like I have to face the four of them with whoever else is here." Naruto replied before he instantly disappeared.

* * *

_==2F HQ==_

Ikurou explains the current information to the girls about the current situation, which seemed to perk their spirits up. A strong wind suddenly picks up as Ikurou takes a picture of Chika's underwear and runs off making excuses. He decided to relieve himself with the photo before he heads back, when he heard a voice saying,

_**"That's so small!"**_

The poor boy was slashed mentally before he was slashed physically. As he fell, he ejaculated; which almost hit the maid's face.

"I'd die of embarrassment if I faced Hideo like that!" she snarled as she felt her phone ring.

_"Are you ready, Azumi?"_

"Yes, Touma. We've already laid siege." she replied. She was suddenly surrounded by another thirty maids.

_"Then please go ahead."_

"Understood. _*beep*_ Massacre Unit will now launch a sneak attack on the enemy HQ!"

* * *

"Yamato! I'm seeing smoke coming from HQ... Mayo's being attacked!" Moro exclaimed.

"No way! Any surprise attack would've triggered the warning net! Can you connect me to HQ?" he replied.

"No..."

"They never showed themselves and launched a surprise attack. This must be their outside help... and they're serious about it!"

"This must be the same Unit that attacked the second-years!"

* * *

At HQ, the maids lay waste to the unit protecting headquarters as they set the place on fire. One of the girls jumped out and clung to the flag as the beat her unconscious, still holding the flag. The maids worked for the Kuki family but they had training in fighting and battling in wars. During the panic, Chika escapes with Mayo as she hides her in one of the barrels as Chika plays the decoy. After searching the area, they began to check the barrels, where she was quickly found.

"Well... I'll hand it to your friend to play the decoy, even if she's a student." Azumi speaks, "But it's over for you as no-one's coming to save you." She takes out her sword and swings for her. Mayo closes her eyes for the blow... that never came. She opened her eyes and noticed a man with blade in hand, stopping the attack.

"I would reconsider that statement." the man spoke. Mayo was a little stunned as Azumi was in disbelief at how fast he appeared in front of her.

"What!?" she replied as she stares into the blonde's eyes.

"Let's see how long you can last." he calmly challenged. Two of the maids either side of him prepares to attack him as they drew their daggers. In a flash, the two found themselves on the floor as they lay unconscious.

"Snipers, aim for him!" she ordered.

"Oh, they were _your_ snipers? Sorry!" the blonde smirked.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." she fumed. "Surround them and take them down!" she ordered. The maids drew their weapons as they close in on him with great speed but it didn't seem to matter to Naruto as he performs a few hand signs.

**"Scorch Style: Hellfire Vacuum!"** he shouted as the two balls of energy began to blur, picking up speed as he spun around. Azumi was able to throw her sword into the ground as she felt herself being pulled off her feet, listening to the cries of the rest of her unit as they were hit by the towering inferno. She felt the wind return to normal as she picks up her sword and faces him, surprised to find a bunch of identical clones tending to the fallen maids. She notices the crest on the back of his jacket as her head finally clicks. She allowed Naruto to tend to the rest of the maids before she bowed.

"Forgive me for my tardiness earlier, I didn't realize who you were until now. You're Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Glad to know that my reputation proceeds me, Azumi." he smiled. "This may be a silly question but do you think you could give me a few minutes to recover? I've just healed your maids, if you haven't realized."

"No, I watched you do so. I'm curious as to why, though." she pondered as she lowers her sword momentarily.

"That move I pulled off would have killed them if the wounds weren't properly treated to. We were asked not to kill anyone if helped, so I healed them. Not that the order would have made me do so, anyways." he explained as he sat on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Azumi asked.

"It's not fair to kill someone for the _sake_ of killing someone but if there's a chance I could save just _one_ life, then I will do everything in my power to do so. Your eyes tell me that you know exactly what I'm talking about." he smiles.

"I do, indeed. I was a mercenary in the US before I was hired by the Kuki Corporation a few years back. They wanted someone with battle experience instead of being a _whimpy_ maid, and all. The pay was good, so I up-ed and left. The rest, you can say, was history."

"Yet there's still times where you hear the screaming voices in your head, forcing you to wake up to find yourself breaking out in a cold sweat, seeking comfort form whatever you could so that you wouldn't go back to your only means of escape." he explained as he connects with her in that sense.

"You too, huh? Naruto?

"Yeah?"

"How _old_ are you?"

"Nineteen. You?"

"I can't believe someone so young could have experienced the same amount of death and bloodshed as me and _I'm_ twenty-nine." she sighed.

"Well, if you were someone hell-bent on power and you just so happened to find out that a thirteen year-old boy had the most powerful Tailed-Beast inside of him, what would you do? Wait for me to die or take it by force?" he asked rhetorically. "I never would've taken you to be twenty-nine, though, you look younger than that." he replied, oblivious to her blush.

"So why are you here now?" she asked, now sitting beside him as Mayo and Chika watch on from a distance, in complete shock.

"I've just got promoted to Special-Jounin Rank after a blunder from higher up three years ago, denying my promotion because I was still the '_Demon_' to them. They even had the tenacity to make me watch everyone else receive their title before denying me mine, and I had the highest honor of all. Well, I recently put myself through a special exam which officially allowed me to reach my new rank and that's when I asked if I could have a vacation to just... _live_ for once." he explained as she listened tentatively. He begins to stand up on his feet and stretch before he offers her a hand up, which she gracefully accepts.

"Shame we had to meet under these terms though but an order's an order." she smiled, bracing her sword once more.

"I'm a man who _always_ keeps my promises, Azumi. I won't lose." he smiled as he relaxes. She acknowledges his strength as she prepares herself to throw a manji into the air as she blinked, noticing Naruto standing right in front of her as he whispers into her ear, almost kissing it,

_"Scorch Style Rasengan!" _The sphere glowed blood red as he pushes it against her stomach before she was blown back, skidding along the rocks with great force before she slowed down to a complete stop. Her clothes were burned, revealed herself to him completely but she was too weak to move. She saw him walk up to her and kneel down beside her, picking her up and turning her on her stomach as he sat down, placing her body on his legs as he saw the blood pour from the friction marks in her back. A few of the stones were in deep, so he carefully took them out before a golden glow appeared over his hands as he begins to treat her wounds. Once he finished healing her, he takes off his jacket and wrapped her with it, maintaining her privacy. She doesn't know how or why but she felt a burning in her stomach when she looked at him, watching a man who's stared death down countless times but he still had a heart to care for whoever needed his help.

"Azumi, your part in this is over now. Get some rest, alright?" he smiled as he zips the jacket up all the way.

"Thank you, Naruto." she smiled before she lost consciousness. He gently laid her down as he made his way to Mayo and Chika, who watched him with pure desire in their eyes.

"You alright, commander?"

"I-I... yes, Naruto. Thank you for protecting me! You're so strong!" she blushed as he noticed he was getting a stare from Chika as well.

"Naruto, you're so chivalrous! She was your opponent yet you still made sure that everyone was aright! I _love_ men who have a kind heart like yours, Naruto-kun." she cooed.

"No problem. I was asked to by Yamato. Chika, thanks for feeling that way about me but it's something I've always done. It happened to me once, so I owe him my life and I do this in respect and honor of him." he bows before he vanished again.

* * *

_==2F Int. HQ==_

"That was close. Now we can focus on our next step. Contact the enemy units and tell them that now's the time to switch and attack Kokoro's Unit from behind." Yamato sighed in relief.

"Two units for a betrayal? That's so like you, Yamato!" Moro laughs.

The two units were immediately notified as the third-year students officially changed sides, whereas the second-years decided to wait and see who would win the war and then choose the winning side.

"Damn! The second-years are keeping the third-years in check! We can't beat her like this!" Yamato fumed.

"Calm down, take a breath and think of an alternative." Cookie spoke, now transformed again.

"*inhale*...*exhale*... right. Suguru, contact the White Squadron..."

* * *

_==2S Int. HQ==_

"Azumi's Unit was annihilated." Touma speaks.

"I thought we'd win with that." Koyuki replied drearily. "Kokoro's unit just texted us about their current situation."

"Let's see... _ungh_! What's with these poor conditions? I'm starting to get a headache." he snaps.

"Eh? What is?"

"She has a large unit but it's extended too much vertically. The key main unit is resting carelessly in the gorge; asking for a surprise attack... we need to contact them right away." he explains.

"Would we make it in time?"

"I hope so but we are facing off against Yamato Naoe, I believe..." his stern face gave way to a smile.

* * *

_==Western Mountain==_

"It's so loud. What's going on!?" Kokoro asks.

"It's an enemy surprise attack! It's Kazama's Black Squadron!" Kosugi replied (a strong first-year who kept dueling everyone to prove her authority.)

"Hohoho, fools! I'll simply surround them with my army!" she laughs.

"But the advance guard is up ahead and the rear guard won't make it in time!"

"_Ahhhh!_" she replied as she squeaked.

"Just go for the leader, Kokoro!" Captain shouted beforen the Black Squadron immediately heads for her as she screams.

"**AHHHHHHH!** Don't come this way, _gorilla_!" Two guards move in to defend her but is met with a double-lariat from Gakuto which knocks them both down. As he reaches out to grab her, she tosses him onto the floor as she moves into a leg lock and majorly damages it. When Captain catches up to her, she dashes off into the forest as the remaining troops quickly surround them. Captain orders everyone to retreat but Gakuto couldn't move.

"Gakuto, c'mon, we're retreating!"

"I can't, she did something to my leg."

"I'll get some guys to carry you then-"

"No, as it'll slow you down." he persisted. More troops surrounded them as the two sets of guards closes in on them. There was a good hundred or so there as Gakuto braces himself.

"We'll fight them here then!" Captain answered.

"No... they'll need your mobility." Gakuto replied.

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Listen, I'm touched by your sympathy but you're needed else where. That and I don't like you taking pity on me when I want to do this. As a man and a friend... GO!" he shouts. Captain knew he was adamant on his choice.

"All right. Retreat!" he shouts as they escape. The troops closes in on him as they swing sticks at him, which breaks when they connect.

"Abandon me to be beaten? C'mon, Captain... **I'M DETERMINED TO WIN!**" he screams as he blows the three of them away. A group of guys tackles him but he doesn't budge.

**"Chris' kicks hurts more than you guys do!"** as he pushes them back with ease. He knows he can't keep up with Captain but he's confident in his fighting as well.

**"Come on! BRING IT!"** he shouted, fighting the enemies with joy as he proves himself as a man.

* * *

While this happened, Kokoro managed to escape through the forest as she escaped her pursuers, laughing all the while.

"Hohoho! And Yamato calls himself a _tactician_? I'm expecting him to come up with a plan to send a unit to _ambush_ me or something!" she smiled obliviously.

_**"Ask, and you shall receive, Kokoro..."**_

"Huh?... eeeek!" she screams in surprise.

"Charge, White Squadron!" They immediately dispatched her remaining troops with great ease. As they did, Chris took the opportunity and took down Kokoro herself, Chris beaming with joy as she took down one of the enemies' commanders. "As Yamato ordered, we'll bring her with us to the Intelligence Unit."

* * *

_==2F Int. HQ==_

"Kokoro Fushikawa has been defeated by Chris!" Moro cheered.

"Thanks to Captain for the surprise attack, though." Yamato gladly replied. Things grew more and more favorable for them now but he still knew that there was one more stage left.

"Haha! I can see why's he's the Captain! He's pretty awesome, isn't he?" Naruto smiled as the guys nod in agreement.

"Now can you tell that _baka,_ Kobayakawa, to switch sides now, Moro?" Yamato asked.

"Wait! Even if we beat her, the troops are still in good condition. If their chain of command recovers..." Suguru interrupted.

"That's why I'm going to destroy their motivation. Get ready to stream this live on the net." Yamato asked.

* * *

_==Battlefront==_

Hideo is giving command to his reformed Unit who are now attacking more efficiently. Sakura was sweating as she couldn't keep the fighting up for much longer. As she collapsed to one knee, she noticed a wave of enemies rushing towards her. Th her surprise, she notices paper projectiles heading towards the oncoming wave as the collapse to the floor.

**"Heavenly Shadow-Chain of Destruction!"**

"TenTen!" Sakura smiled.

"Made it just in time, it seems." she replied as she replaces her scroll with another.

"What was that move, just now?"

"It's the same as my Heavenly Chain but two of the scrolls are shadow clone weapons. I have Naruto to thank for that one." she smiled.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, just as long as we win!" Sakura smiled as they were joined by Kazuko, and Tadakatsu as the five of them charged in. Instead of colliding, they moved as they ran in to the unit as they closed the gap, looking for a way out when Margit appeared before them.

"I won't let you escape. I may not be at full power but I can keep you busy!"

"Hmph... you sure became modest when Onee-sama beat you!" Kazuko retorted. They noticed that they were literally down to around ten men. The five of them were greatly outnumbered as Hideo kept giving the order to attack them. At that point, the two Units made their way from the west and began to attack the Hideo Unit as they best they could now do was to defend themselves.

* * *

_==2S Int. HQ==_

"So even Kobayakawa betrayed us..."

"Are we in a pinch?" Koyuki asked.

"We still have a hundred troops from Kokoro's Unit. I'll take the lead over them."

"Hold on... they're about to do something." she replied.

"Is this... a live broadcast?" he questioned.

* * *

_==2F Int. HQ==_

"Suguru, make sure you're broadcasting this." Yamato asks.

"The whole battlefield knows about it already..." he smiles darkly.

"W-What are you going to do with me!?"

"I can't do anything as I can't torture hostages."

"Hohoho! You can't lay a _finger_ on me then!" she laughs.

"You're still a hostage, though." he calmly replied.

"Nuuuuuh... this is a disgrace!"

"Don't look down on me. Just calm down and hush. We're friends from the same school, right?"

"Huh? No _noble_ is on the same level as a _monkey_!"

"Now, now. We'll treat you with courtesy since you're our hostage, so please understand that you lost against us." Yamato replied. "Please realize you're just a pitiful hostage."

"Nuuuh!"

"Please be quiet. If you don't we're allowed to make you be quiet..." he grins.

"**Quiet!** First of all, I haven't lost as my class still has the Big Four and Aoi-kun! You're the ones who are going to go _snorkeling in the river of the underworld!_" she screamed.

"...This hostage won't shut up even after I warned her."

"D-Don't touch me! How dare you!" she protests before being placed on Yamato's lap, on her stomach. "...? Let go... Let go of me!" Suguru smiles whil this is all being broadcast live as Kokoro is trying to struggle but to no avail.

"This is the last warning, please be quiet."

"Why do you sound like you're above me?"

"You're not listening to me, so I'm going to have to punish you."

"Fool! You're not allowed to punch or kick hostages!"

"I won't do such things. I'll go soft... like this!" he smiles as he thoroughly enjoys what he does next. He raises his hand and spanks her ass. She yelps in response.

"W-What are you doing, you insolent man!?"

"I'm spanking you. Didn't your parents spank you when you were small?" he asked.

"Someone _noble_ as me would _never_ receive such a _humiliating_ treatment!"

"I see. Take this!" The video streams her getting repeatedly spanked by Yamato.

"Stop. Stop it..." she begs as her eyes well up.

"But I have to since you won't be quiet. Here I go. **3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!**" he counts as his hand connects with her ass rhythmically.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop...!"

**"11! 12! 13! 14! 15!"**

"Ahhh! I get it! I get it now. I shall grant you my silence. Okay?" she obliviously asks. She looks up to me as if she's asking him to stop but he completely ignores her as he continues to spank her perky butt. "Ah! Ohhh... stop that..." With that, he spanks her harder than before, which made her cry. "It hurts but you won't stop... *sob*."

"Do you want me to stop?" Yamato asks in an emotionless tone. In his head, however, he imagined doing this to her naked but this was pretty good nonetheless. She couldn't reply as all she did was cry and nod. "Then say this. 'I completely lost. Please forgive me.' "

"I-I can't say...*spank*... guh... I-I completely lost. _P-Please forgive me..._"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear the last part."

**"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"** With that, Yamato looks at Suguru as he mouths to him to cut the broadcast. He nods in response. Yamato then kindly unties her as she immediately rubs her sore ass.

"I'm sorry, Kokoro, I did that to lower your team's morale and I'm pretty sure it worked. Cookie, can you grab her a can?" As one is chucked to him, he hands it to her as she takes it hesitantly.

"Y-You're mean... Yamato. That really hurt!" she replied. He knew her voice was calming down now but he still felt bad.

"Can I say something honestly?"

"W-What...?" she replies as he leans into her ear.

"_For what it's worth... your ass is actually quite attractive and firm. I may be perverse but it truly is a compliment._" he whispers as he ever so gently kisses her ear. She didn't know what to make off of that so she just sat there.

"T-T-Thanks... I-I think...?" She was blushing hard now.

"Do you want me to rub it better for you?" He asked politely and with a straight face. His inner pervert was bouncing though as he just wanted to grope her ass.

* * *

_==Western Mountain==_

Gakuto was still fighting off Kokoro's Unit as they couldn't keep him down long enough. At that moment, they noticed the broadcast as their leader was humiliated and spanked as she cried for forgiveness.

"She's crying? Man... I don't feel like doing this anymore." one guy said.

"What the hell? She's that whimpy? She was always talking about her lineage as well... this is stupid. Let's go." They decided to leave the battle field, leaving behind a rather confused Gakuto. He started to catch up with the others but his body took too much damage as he collapsed and fainted.

* * *

_==2S Int. HQ==_

"That was a harsh thing to do."

"Ohhh... reporting. They say people in the Fushikawa Unit are withdrawing."

"I would assume so..." said a dampened Touma. "They're fed up because their leader cried and apologized."

"What should we do? What should we do?" Koyuki asked. At that moment, everyone in their Intelligence Unit was quickly defeated. They were the only two left standing.

"Seems I played around too long." he spoke to her.

"You always did enjoy playing. Are we in a pinch?"

"We are. This is troubling..."

"Oh, I can't have you troubled, Touma."

"Let's ask Yamato what to do about these two before we beat them..." the figure said. Before they could do anything, the attackers were wiped out in an instant.

* * *

_**"The war is entering his last stage. We'll head to the central front as well. Everyone, make your way to the main Unit where we'll mount our last stand! We're moving into the last stage as it won't be long before they're going to use the Big Four. We'll meet with the main troops! GO!"**_

* * *

==Battlefront==

Class F had dramatically turned the tides as the S-Army were now down to forty people, most, but they were face to face with the elite fighters, fatigue was catching up to them. Sakura was drained of her strength and she collapsed and TenTen wasn't far behind her.

"You all cannot defeat me but you have come this far. That brute courage deserve praise, commoners." Hideo compliments.

"What's he talking about now?" Tadakatsu asks.

"What amazing willpower. As expected of people in Kazuko-dono's unit. It shall be a courtesy to defeat you with all our powers!" The enemy unit had now significantly reduced their numbers, leaving only Kazuko, Miyako and Gen-san. They were all at their limits and they knew it before Gen-san moved himself of Kazuko.

"Tacchan...?"

"Hmph? Then you shall go down first!" he replies.

_**"I won't let you!"**_

"Huh!?"

_**"White Squadron! Christiane is here!"**_ Kazuko's face shone in delight. "I'm returning the favour, Dog."

"That's fine, it wasn't unexpected. You're only twenty units and you're tired. Everyone! Group up and fight back!" Hideo commands.

_**"Black Squadron! Shouichi Kazama is here!"**_

"This is expected as well. Turn their charge aside!" Margit ordered. "This is all because of the remnants of the Fushikawa Unit!"

"Yo, Gen-san!" Captain speaks.

"Kazuko's safe. I didn't do anything, thought." he replied.

"You did exactly as you promised. You keep your promises alright." he smiles.

"But this is it for me. I can't move now." Gen-san replied.

"Just rest. You can leave the rest to us."

"Captain... I want to move but..." Kazuko adds.

"You can sit and rest too! You must've used up everything. We'll do the rest." With that, Kazuko and Tadakatsu are out from exhaustion along with Sakura and TenTen.

"Don't fear them, charge again!" Chris shouts as both the White and Black Squadrons work as a joint force as they charge at the opposing unit.

"Spear Unit! Don't let them charge again!" Hideo shouts. "Push them back and don't let them move freely!" Even though they tried, the two squadrons were exhausted and had the disadvantage in numbers as well.

_**"We can reach him if we had one more unit!"**_Captain and Chris shouted in unison.

"Too bad. You don't have that spare unit..." Hideo stated.

"You're wrong, Hideo. Look again!" Captain replies.

_**"Naoe Unit! Now joining the fray!"**_

"Yamato! You keep getting in my way!" Hideo shouted at him.

"We've only got thirty people but we'll try our best. We won't give up now, not after all this. We still have our trump card. Charge in, Cookie! Try and hit them with a wide attack, regardless if it finishes them!" Yamato shouts.

"Very well, I shall go against my creator." Cookie replied.

_**"I will go too! I have yet to experience any real fighting so I would like to compensate. Sixth Gate - Gate of Joy: OPEN!" **_With that, Lee immediately transforms as she begins to cross with the enemy unit as he begins to knock them back like flies.

"Those who aren't confident in fighting, beat the enemies Cookie can't finish off! Miyako, you can't fight anymore, can you?" Yamato asked.

"No. I used my aura reserves and now I'm paying for it." she admits as she collapses.

"You did awesome, Miyako, thank you. We can win if we attack all out! This is it, everyone... PUSH FORWARD!" he screamed as he charges forward. Two guys go to attack him but he easily dodges and counters their moves. Being Nee-san's punchbag, he learned to dodge her incredibly quick moves, allowing him to react more quickly than most people. He also lives with samurai girls, so he keeps himself in shape when he accidentally walks in on Chris in the baths or when Miyako tries to take his virginity off him.

"Give Yamato a unit. Don't let him be beat!" Captain shouts.

"Damn... form a close formation!" Hideo stammers.

"Don't let the form up! White Squadron, aim for their weak spot and split the enemy up!" he commanded.

"Understood. Ten of you, follow me!" Chris responds.

"Once you charge, run out at three o'clock. Don't stay in there!" Yamato adds. "Cookie, fight so that they can escape when they need to!"

"You're talking too much on the battlefield!" Margit sadistically smiles before she begins fighting against Chris.

* * *

_==Elsewhere==_

"Kukukuku... the war has progressed nicely. They have us in check already. Well, it was well worth waiting till the last moment..." she smiled. She signals to the other three girls with her as they head to the battlefront for the climatic finale.

* * *

_==2S Int. HQ==_

"We can win now!" Koyuki hopped.

"As long as there's no necessary distractions but I can't be sure. I have a feeling that they have a trump card as well..." Touma pondered. He signals to her as they both make their way to the battlefront.

* * *

_==Battlefront: Finale==_

The F-Army had the slight lead as they begin to push back the S-Army, with the advantage of a fresh-faced Lee who was taking out the remaining resistance one by one. While Koyuki and Touma make their way to the clearing, everyone freezes as the Big Four land right in the middle of the fighting.

"Now it's our turn to join in on the fun! Kukuku..." she giggles. "Yamato... play with me." Momoyo grins seductively and coldly at the same time.

"Nope. Anyways, I found you four a better playmate." Yamato smiled as Momoyo looked over his shoulder.

"Ready for round two, Momoyo?" Naruto smiled as he rubbed his nose.

_**"N-Naruto?"**_Momoyo and Sakura shouted in sync.

"Surprised to see me?"

"So _that_'swhy Yamato was acting so calm. You're the 'Trump Card'." she smiled as she folded her arms.

"So I take it that you, Mayucchi and the other two women are the 'Big Four', right?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm Ageha Kuki, Hideo's older sister." the silver-haired woman bowed.

"I'm Tsubame Matsunaga! I'm a friend of Yamato's. Pleasure to meet ya!" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Nartuo Uzumaki. Can I just say, Hideo and Ageha, that you've got awesome maids? I took them out, back at our HQ, and Azumi has my jacket on, just to let you know as you'll eventually find out." he smiled.

"I'm glad, Naruto." Ageha returns the gesture.

"Anyway, this is the key battle of the war, right?" he asked as the girls nod at each other, dashing forward to attack him before crashing into his barrier which he placed on himself. "Very well." he smirks as he closes his eyes.

"Stay back!" Momoyo warned as she jumped back a few feet.

"Why? He's only one guy against the four of... us..." Ageha trailed off as she watches the blonde open his eyes, activating his Ryugan, smiling as he disappears from sight. The four girls keep their guards up while Naruto searches for an opening. Unable to see one, he uses a clone to distract Tsubame, falling for the decoy as she suddenly feels something hot push against her stomach.

**"Fire Style: Rasengan!" **The impact of the blast had sent her spinning away as she crashed down on the ground. Using the opportunity, Ageha and Mayucchi dashes forward as he creates two more Rasengans and infuses them with his Scorch Style, waiting for them to come into range. In mid-air, the two girls used each other to change direction and attack him from the side. The two began to close in on his position before their eye caught the spinning orbs in his hand.

**"Scorch Style: Rasengan Explosion!" **he shouts as he disrupts the pressure of the orbs, causing the two of them to explode into two, controlled, beams, aimed straight for the two of them. The explosion was too sudden for the two to react, so they took the full force of the attack before flying in seperate directions.

_**"Kukuku! Is this all you've got?"**_ Momoyo shouts as she cloeses in on him, rapidly, before her fist collides with the barrier surrounding Naruto.

"I haven't even begun yet." he smiles as the familiar circular seal appears beneath his feet, performing the 'dragon' hand sign before Naruto glowed a blinding, green light. Momoyo's instincts kicked in as she jumps back a few feet as she covers her eyes from the light, allowing Naruto the chance to land a fist to her stomach.

_**"Kukuku... Explosion Style: Human Bomb!"** _she giggled as the shock wave of the explosion kicks up a massive dust storm over the battlefield, causing everyone to momentarily stop. Normally, the attack would've killed the person who cast that jutsu but Momoyo had an instantaneous regerative ability, similar to Kurama's healing ability for Naruto. She stretches her muscles, cracking a few bones, before she made her way over to the three down girls. She kneels down to Tsubame before her eyes shot open, turning around in disbelief to see Naruto standing there unscathed.

"Talk about a wake-up call!" Naruto comically commented as he holds the side of his head.

**"WHAT!?" **she exclaimed, seeing no damage on the blonde. While she inspected him a green cloak began to form over his body as Naruto's irises began to transform. The seven-coloured swirls began spinning in his eyes before his eyes changed from his sapphire blue to a green, similar to those of Sakura. The purple slit in his eye glowed for a brief second before it turned black, taking Momoyo back a little.

"For the record, we should charge for shows like this!" he pondered, tapping his cheek.

"You know, Naruto, that's _not _a bad idea..." she grins, thinking of the profit she'd make.

"Everyone! Not to push you or anything but do you think you can finish this war, please? I can only last so long, you know?" he politely asked as the three down female warriors took their place alongside Momoyo for a brief moment before the five of them collided with one another, kicking up another dust storm around them.

"Is Kitsune going to be alright?" Kazuko asks, recovering from he fatigue.

"If you know Naruto like _I _do, then you'll knw that this is _child's_ play." Sakura smiled as she watches the dust cloud intentively. Meanwhile, everyone snaps back to the situation they were in as Yamato continued the charge into the enemy's unit, taking the chance to advance thanks to the spectacle of power. Yamato was able to clear a path deep into the enemy's unit as Lee, TenTen, Moro, Suguru, Cookie, Chris, Captain and a few others followed him before Captain uses Yamato as a spring-vault and jumps over the colliding armies, his fist aiming for Hideo. The relief Captain felt was overwhelming as his fist connected with Hideo's face, sending him to the ground with force.

"Uggghhh... Kazama! I let my guard now and I shall gladly pay the price for my insolence..." he spoke before he collapsed onto the floor.

**"Kawakami War, over! Winner is 2F!" **Tesshin's voice boomed as a firework signals the end of the Kawakami War between the two classes. However, everyone rushed over to the swirling dust cloud as it began to disappear, leaving everyone who watched in pure shock at the sight they beheld. Naruto had summoned his Executioner's Balde as it pushed back Mayucchi's sword from making contact with his skin, resting the sword on his shoulder for leverage. His free arm had blocked Tsubame's incoming punch, capitalizing on the opening as his leg wraps around her arm, threatening to break it, as her free arm was trapped in the circular cut-out of his sword. Naruto's green cloak had summoned two, transparent, arms as Ageha found herself paralyzed by one of his tags, kunai pressed against the artery in her neck and Momoyo found herself held up, upside-down, with a pure-hot Rasengan hovering over her chest.

"Shall we settle for stalemate, ladies?" Naruto grinned.

"Damn, Naruto, you're pretty good!" Tsubame complimented him.

"I'm impressed that a _man_ can keep up with the four of us." Ageha chuckled flirtatiously.

"Is that meant to be a compliment, Ageha?" Naruto grinned.

"I am glad to have lost against such a worthy opponent, Naruto-sama." Mayucchi smiles.

"I'll let that one slide. I'm still nowhere near as good as the daughter of the Sword Saint, so you'll have to teach me a few things sometime." he nods respectfully, earning one in return. "Momoyo, stop hanging around." he dead-panned, causing everyone to begin laughing at the situation as Irukou takes a photo of the five of them collided with one another.

"Get. Me. Down. NOW!" she fumed as Naruto released his grip on the four women. Once the five seperated, the green cloak surrounding his body oozed out of him and retook the form of the wind dragon, Kazeryu.

"Kazeryu, I owe you one." he bowed.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're a lot nicer than the last guy who had the Ryugan but I'll tell you that at a later date." the dragon grinned.

"If you haven't got to go back, how about sticking around for the photo? It'll definitely be one to tell the kids, right?" he winked.

"You sneaky fox!" he laughed. Kurama couldn't help but let off a giggle at the pun, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Nice!" the blonde responded as he collapses to his hands and knees. "Wow, that took out more than I expected." he grimaced, holding his side before he felt a pair of hands touch his.

"Naruto, you idiot." the woman sighed. The voice was all too familiar to him, so he suddenly turned to his side, eyes widening and a smile appearing across his face.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade sent us to keep an eye on you, just to make sure you don't go overboard like you did just now." she nudged.

"Not that I'm complaining but I didn't need babysitters. I'm nineteen and I'm just being a teenager, while I still am." he explained, earning a sobering look from Sakura who turns her attention back to healing.

"We won't be here all the time because we're still on active duty, remember? We'll probably catch up once a month or so but Tsunade's given us the go-ahead to stay for the rest of the day before we head back tomorrow." she smiled, patting him gently on the side as a sign that she finished. Naruto nods as he uses his sword for support getting up.

"Anyways, a more important fact remains... _**Class 2F won!**_" Naruto shouts, pumping his fist in the air as a roar rose up from the winning side, finally beating their rivals. Whoever was able to stand had made their way over to where the majority of the Kazama family were standing.

"Do you want to give the celebratory speech, Class Rep?" Yamato smiled.

"No, you earned the right to. It was your tactics which helped us win." she smiled.

"I'll second that. Being constantly outnumbered and yet we pulled off a victory in such a grand style? you've proved yourself, so enjoy the moment!" Naruto added, firmly patting him on the back.

**_"We've finally proved to 2S that we're the most prominent fighting force but I do want to say thanks for not giving up when the situation looked hopeless. It was that fighting spirit that pushed us to win. However, it's safe to say a massive thanks to Naruto for keeping the Big Four occupied while we grabbed the win."_**

"Don't thank me, it was fun to take part." he waved dismissively.

_**"We finally did it! Enjoy the week off!"**_ he laughed as everyone chanted in unison as they relished the feeling of winning.

"Naruto! _Now_ can I have that photo?" Irukou asked, hopping like a kid at Christmas.

"Sure. It'll be great to have a celebratory photo with all of us." he smiled as the members of the Kazama Family, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Ageha and Tsubame stood around him as he pierced the ground with his sword. They lined up, posing as Irukou takes the photo of the smiling group.

_==From Left to Right: Captain, Gakuto, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Yamato, Miyako, Kazuko, Naruto (with Kazeryu on his shoulders), Momoyo, Ageha, Tsubame, Yukie and Chris==_

* * *

_==Later that Evening==_

Yamato met up with Momoyo by the river as the sunset reflected of the crystal waters. He sat down next to her as he could see her smile without reserve for the first time in a long while.

"You look life you had the rush of your life today, Nee-san." he smiled.

"Yeah, it was awesome, bro. Thank you."

"Well, I got something from it as well."

"Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"You lost today _and_ I have an embarrassing photo of you." he laughed, suddenly stopping when she pinned him in a headlock. "Ow, ow, ow!" he shouted to her amusement as she released him.

"Yeah. I think that's why I can't stop smiling as I've found a sparring partner but today was a great experience." she smiled. Yamato was madly in love with her but he knew he was far from her standards but he wanted to tell her, knowin this, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box and hands it to her.

"Happy birthday, Momoyo." he smiled. Taken back as he called her by her proper name, she opened the box as she stared at the ring inside before taking it out of the box and placing it on her ring finger on her right hand.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you something. My feelings for you haven't changed. I do love you but I can understand if you refuse it." he confessed. She tried so hard but she couldn't hold back the tear as it glistened as it traveled down her cheek before she turns to him and leans into his face as she gently kisses him. Yamato's heart was about to burst through his chest from the sudden move, relishing how soft her lips were in contrast to her strength.

"It wasn't a kiss to say I accepted you love but rather a kiss for an awesome day, bro. As far as it goes, I still don't see you that way. Sorry." she explained. He felt a little hurt but he didn't mind.

"It's alright, I was expecting that answer but I wasn't expecting the kiss though." he smiles as she copied him. The two of them spent some time together as Momoyo and Kazuko decided to stay at the dorm for tonight. The two made their way back to the dorm when they found a loud noise coming from one of the rooms. They slide open the door, concealing the source of noise, when they find everyone crowded in Naruto's room with the said boy on bedrest, under orders from pretty much everyone.

"But seriously, I need to move around! It bugs me staying still!" Naruto groans.

"Grin and bear it for now. Anyway, you've got everyone doing what you want, so why are you complaining?" Sakura snaps.

"Cause it doesn't sit right with me!" he replied. Whenever he tried to get up, Kazuko pounced on him and pushed him back down. When he realized that she wasn't going anywhere, he scratches her dog ears as she snuggles into him again.

"The Fox and the Dog; what a cute pair!" Sakura spoke as everyone giggled at Naruto who began to blush.

"Is it just me or is anyone else hungry?" he asks before managing to slowly perform some hand signs as a table of food appeared before them all.

"Cookie, think you can supply the drinks?" Yamato asked as Cookie immediately started to dispense cans for everyone when they started sharing stuff that happened with them during the clash earlier. The atmosphere was light and warming as everyone settled down, feeling like they were a massive family.

"Yo, Naruto, what class will you want to head into?" Captain asked.

"2F for definite, after today! I think I made a few good impressions though, especially with the Kuki family." he smiled, everyone cheering as they'd be having such a powerful classmate. Naruto asks for a piece of nice meat as he takes it and gives it to Kazuko by swinging it in front of her nose, taking a few seconds before she took it and ate it.

"Thank you, Kitsune." she smiled as she snuggled into him again, as she whispers loud enough for him to hear, _"I love you." _Realizing what she just said her eyes widened as she look up to a smiling Naruto scratching her ears, making her tail sway happily as she lays back down on his chest.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night. See you tomorrow or something, Naruto." Yamato yawned as he motions to the others.

"Same here, man! My soft bed is calling me and I can't deny her any longer!" Captain adds, earning mixed looks of insanity, revelation and humor.

"Good call, Yamato. Night Naruto!" Sakura smiled as everyone left the two of them on their own. Once the door was closed, Kazuko rose up from his side and sat on his legs.

"You really are amazing, Kitsune." she softly smiles as her tail swings from side to side.

"I'm happy you think so, Inu-chan." he smiled, earning a puzzled look from her.

"Inu-chan?" she replied in surprise at the honorific he chose.

"My nickname for you after you called me Kitsune." he smiled.

"Thank you, Kitsune-kun." she nodded happily as her tail began to swing a little more graciously over his legs. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Promise not to take it the wrong way?" she pouted.

"I promise, and I never break my promises." he replied.

"Do... do you have a _girlfriend_?" she asked, cheeks blushing red.

"No, I haven't. I don't think I'm ready for a committed relationship yet and I'm still trying to find the one person I can see myself spending my future with. Call me fussy but I'm worth the trouble. What about you? Is there a particular guy you have your eyes on?" he explained, her ears shot up for a split-second before he scratches them.

"Ummmm... I dunno. I love everyone in the family but it's like a sisterly love to them, especially Onee-sama! For loving someone as a woman, I'm not sure if I do have anyone in mind. Hideo Kuki keeps complimenting me but it's scary when he does." she shivers, making Naruto giggle quietly. "I think I like someone but I can't see him liking me back." she said sadly.

"Hmmm? Well, it depends who it is." he smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"You'll only laugh." she saddened.

"Try me." he replied, slightly more serious. She climbed further up his body until her hips rested against his as she begins to move into his face, stopping as gold met sapphire, letting her hair veil their faces from prying eyes while she places her hands either side on his head. In response, Naruto rested his arms around her neck as he continued to lose himself in her eyes, making her smile at the instance as she hovers a few inches from his face.

_"It's you, Kitsune-kun." s_he whispered as their lips pressed against one another. They kept the gaze for a few moments before they slowly closed their eyes as their mouths began to move against each other. Naruto could feel each warm breath rest on his lips and the smell she was emitting was intoxicating, making her giggle into his mouth as she blushed at this level of intimacy. He felt a strong tugging sensation in his stomach, yearning for more of her as he runs his hands through her hair before traveling down her body, making her shiver as his fingers traced her figure, resting on her waist. Kazuko felt a strange warmth settle in her stomach before unconsciously grinding her hips on his as she begins licking his lips, wanting access to enter his mouth, before sliding into his mouth. With the sudden intrusion of his mouth, Naruto's tongue met hers before they began to intertwine with one another and exchange saliva, checking out each other's taste as Naruto pulls her body into his. She continued to grind him when she moves her hands to his cheeks, pushing herself in further to him as a tingling sensation traveled theoughout her body. They held the kiss for a few minutes before breaking the kiss for air.

"Kazuko, I'm glad you hold affections for me but we haven't long met. I want to say that I'm not ready for a serious relationship yet as there's something I need to do first. I'm sorry." he explained.

"I know, Kitsune-kun. I just wanted to show you that I loved you." she smiled as she sits up on his waist, slightly irritated by the friction of her spats before deciding to undresses herself in front of him, not caring that he was looking. His eyes began to admire her petite frame when his eyes drifted to how firm her breasts looked on her, completing her figure. After taking in the sight of her perky mounds, he gazes downwards, past her stomach, to her hips, blushing as he spots dampness through her boxers, noticing that she's now aroused before she broke his chain of thought with another kiss. The kiss, this time, was more confident as their tongues explore each other's mouths, licking the ridges of their teeth, the roofs and the walls. Kazuko still grinding her hips against his all the while, causing her to moan repeatedly into his mouth as the hip movements become more noticeable between the two of them. Naruto broke the kiss while their tongues joined together by a string of saliva as they both break out in a hot sweat as the sensations, in their bodies, overwhelm them as they both look at each other with a look of lust and desire.

"K-Kazuko... if we continue..." he panted.

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry..." she sadly blushed as she looks away in embarrassment before he pulls her in for another chaste kiss.

"Don't be sorry, Inu-chan, we found ourselves in the heat of the moment and we wanted to continue. I don't hold _any_ of this against you as I really like the feeling I get when I connect with you. You're more than welcome to stay in my room when you stay over here." he smiled, reassuring her as a tear falls from her face which he quickly wipes away.

"F-For the first time, I truly feel... _special_." she confessed as her eyes swelled.

"You _are_ special, so don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise, okay?" he gently smiled. He lifts the duvet up for Kazuko as she slips between the duvet and the sheet underneath as she positions herself on top of Naruto before he pulls her in for a hug, not caring that they were both topless.

"Haaaaauuuuu~ thank you, Kitsune." she whispered as she snuggled into his chest and with that, the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

_==Outside==_

_"Naruto..."_

"You alright?"

"I... yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He hasn't pledged himself to her, so there's still a chance. I lost him once, and I'll be _damned_ if I let it happen a second time."

"I don't intend backing down, either. I finally find a man who can _handle_ me in more ways than one. I'm going all out."

"..."

"..."

"So I guess this means we're rivals in love?"

"Hmmm. Guess so."

"Then, may the best woman win."

_**Ahhhh... chapter four, done! I had to re-type it THREE times because my laptop decided to play douché.**_

_**Kushina: My little cub's all grown up, I'm so happy for him! *sparkly eyes***_

_**Me: You must be so proud of him, Kushina.**_

_**Kushina: Damn right I am! My boy's finally coming out of his shell!**_

_**Me: I know, I'm writing it, and I know what happens next. *chuckle***_

_**Kushina: ... care to tell me?**_

_**Me: ... on one condition.**_

_**Kushina: What's that?**_

_**Me: Get rid of that pervert, Jiraiya, and destroy then notes he's been taking.**_

_**Kushina: Consider it done, kukuku! *innocent, evil smile***_

_**Jiraiya: NOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE...!**_

_**Me: No! You're stealing my ideas! Anyways, Favorite/Follow and Review! :D**_

_**Kushina: Please? *smile***_


End file.
